


Fuck this meme, I'm out

by NerdyTrashyFunny



Category: VIXX
Genre: Bisexuality, Blowjobs, Bromance, Crack, Crushes, Drinking Games, Drunk Kissing, Existential Crisis, Feelings, First Times, Gay Chicken, Gay crisis, Humor, Insecurities, Kinks, Light Angst, M/M, Memes, Misunderstandings, Polyamory, Rating May Change, Sexual Experimenting, Shenanigans, So many ships, Texting, Threesomes, chatrooms, dad jokes, incorrect vixx quotes, more tags to come, ot6 basically, puns, this is a mess, tumblr jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 64,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyTrashyFunny/pseuds/NerdyTrashyFunny
Summary: “Okay, I won't be hard on you“Like hell.“Just a simple question and then you can go back to hiding behind Wonshik.“Good plan. Wait, did he just agree with Hakyeon? That's not good.“Of the people in this room ...“Oh no, he hated those kinds of questions. Those always ended badly for him.“... who would you kiss and why?“





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the longest piece of fanfic I've ever written so far. I apologize if things seem a bit inconsistent and if the length of the chapters varies a lot. The ideas just keep coming and I try to add as much as I can before it leaves again. Just have fun while reading and I'm happy! <3

“You and Hongbin do what?!“

Hyuk's voice had already reached that screeching sound that everybody hated. And it wasn't even midnight ... but on the other side, who would have thought that a simple game of truth or dare would lead to such revelations. When Hyuk's bottle spin had landed on Hakyeon, he had simply asked what he liked to do the most with Hongbin when they were alone. Eating, bickering, watching TV. Anything would have been more expected than “Suck him off“. This would be the hot topic for the whole evening, that much was sure.

“No, no, no. Wait a second. You're not lying, you two are really fucking!?“

“Language, for fuck's sake!“

The irony of this statement was lost to Hakyeon. Who could have taught their cute maknae such foul language was completely beyond him. The rest of VIXX knew perfectly well where it came from, experiencing on a daily basis how Hakyeon had been cursing random objects in his path or sometimes the air itself when he felt like it. But they were too busy watching the absurd scene that unfolded in front of them with their mouths hanging wide open to comment on it.

Jaehwan, who was sitting next to Hyuk, gently patted his back. He didn't seem as taken aback by the change of events as the others.

“Poor Hyogie. If you wouldn't have your headset on every evening while playing Overwatch on full volume, maybe you would have noticed sooner.“

“You knew about this?!“

When Jaehwan noticed that the stares were now directed at him, he realized that maybe he had really been the only one who knew about this. So for once in his life, he chose to stay silent and waited for the attention to return to someone else.

Luckily, Hongbin decided to clear his throat.

“So, now ... can we maybe continue? I'm not nearly drunk enough for this.“

But Hyuk had a different opinion.

“Who is the top, who is the bottom?!“ 

Before he could get a response, he received a hit on the head from Jaehwan who had decided that staying silent really wasn't his thing after all.

“Yah, who taught you such filthy things?!“

Hakyeon was more forgiving to Hyuk, gently rubbing the maknae's head.

“No, it's okay. No need to scold him for being curious. But to answer your question: neither. No wait, both. We actually switch.“ 

The last sentence was delivered with a wink and Hyuk suddenly regretted to have ever asked as his mind was filled with images of Hakyeon doing ... well, stuff to his best friend and honestly, this was like finding out that your bff had a boner for your mom. Except that your mom shared that feeling.

Hongbin was visibly cringing at so much openess about his sex life. So he did the natural thing, which was taking another swig of soju and aggressively thrusting the spinning bottle into Hakyeon's hand.

“Spin the goddamn bottle or I won't touch you for a week“

This had Hakyeon letting go of the conversation in mere seconds and he spun the bottle so hard, it almost hit Wonshik's foot who was lazily stretched out along the fuzzy carpet of their living room.

The bottle landed on Taekwoon who groaned and immediatly regretted agreeing to this nonsense. He didn't mind playing games like this, but he hated participating. He really shouldn't have listened to Hakyeon when he told them earlier that evening that they REALLY needed to have some bonding time after all of their schedules. He also suspected that Hyuk and Wonshik had only agreed to this in the prospect of free soju.

“Okay, Woonie. Truth or dare?“

Like hell he would pick dare when Hakyeon was his partner. Last time, he had to do aegyo until Hyuk accepted it as successful. And the time before that, he had to buy chicken and pizza for all of them. Why both? Well apparently, somebody told them that chicken and pizza are a „holy duality that should never be separated from each other“. Great. Taekwoon was a slow learner, but he had learned. Or so he thought, at least.

“Truth“

“Okay. Since we're already so conveniently on the gay topic ...“

Taekwoon's eyes widened in shock. He was sitting next to Wonshik and the hand that had rested on the other's leg nervously squeezed it. Wonshik yelped in pain, this is why he preferred sitting next to Jaehwan. Was LR really a joke to Taekwoon that he would hurt him so delibaretely?

“Dare dare dare I want a dare“

Taekwoon chanted, but it was already too late for that. Wonshik grimaced sympathetically and patted Taekwoon's shoulder to offer a bit of comfort.

“Switching wouldn't change a thing, hyung. You know he would just make the same request in a different form.“

It was the truth. Even though there can't be a real winner in truth or dare because you either suffer from extreme embarrassment or a severe hangover because you drank so much that you could forget about your embarrassment and could go on with your life (at least that's the way they've played since their debut), Hakyeon always won. He just did. He had mastered the art of embarrassment, he was the king of questioning and he could always tell when one of them was trying to lie or hide something. Really now, how did it happen that especially Hongbin would agree to fucking someone like Hakyeon in his already scarce free time?

“Okay, I won't be hard on you“

Like hell.

“Just a simple question and then you can go back to hiding behind Wonshik.“

Good plan. Wait, did he just agree with Hakyeon? That's not good.

“Of the people in this room ...“

Oh no, he hated those kinds of questions. Those always ended badly for him.

“... who would you kiss and why?“

Taekwoon closed his eyes, hoping that the situation would go away by itself. When it obviously didn't because Hongbin had grown impatient with his last bottle of soju, leaning over the carpet and furiously poking at Taekwoon to get him to finally answer the stupid question, he sighed.

“Jaehwan.“

The answer was given in an acceptable volume, firm and honest. Jaehwan was head over heels, clutching his chest and throwing hearts at Taekwoon for choosing him, of all people, who would have thought, what an honor. Taekwoon thought he was off the hook, but when he opened his eyes again, Hakyeon had his eyebrow raised and Hongbin had stopped poking to use his hands for facepalming at his so called “hyungs“.

“What? I answered ...“

Taekwoon dared to ask.

“You forgot the why.“

Wonshik friendly reminded him.

Taekwoon decided to imitate Hongbin's action and bury his face in his hands. To avoid getting poked at again or worse, he just gave his answer without hesitation, although a bit muffled through his large hands.

“It's not because I like Jaehwan the most or anything like that. Honestly, I like all of you and I would kiss you all but Jaehwan just has the prettiest lips.“

Whereas Jaehwan seemed kind of disappointed with this answer because he was not Taekwoon's favorite child after all, Wonshik seemed pretty okay with it. Nodding in agreement, more to himself than to Taekwoon, he took one of his hyung's hands and started making soothing circles over the back of it. Taekwoon looked up and immediatly regretted it when he saw Hakyeon basically grinning in his face.

“Oh, is that so. I definitely know what to ask of you next, Taekwoonie.“

Taekwoon flinched at the honey tone of Hakyeon's voice, which always meant mischief for him.

“Don't worry, hyung. The chances of his bottle landing on you again before the game is over are really low.“

Wonshik's words were meant to comfort Taekwoon, but he knew that this question meant basically game over for him. 

Accepting his fate, he spun the bottle which landed on Wonshik.

“Dare.“

“I dare you to give Hakyeon five neck chops. Hard.“

At least he would go down with the smallest bit of satisfaction.

Hakyeon squinted his eyes at him while Wonshik stood up.

“As you wish“, he said with a small bow that somehow managed to make Taekwoon smile after all. Wonshik dramatically stomped over to where Hakyeon was sitting and got into ridiculous fighting stance before he delivered his punches. While receiving them, Hakyeon's eyes never left Taekwoon. How dare he, this was his thing, and only he had the authority to deliver them. Taekwoon would definitely pay for this. 

Taekwoon shivered and ushered Wonshik to quickly sit down again and spin the bottle. It landed on Hyuk who chose dare as well. Wonshik asked him to empty his soju and give all of his hyungs a sincere compliment.

Hyuk was sincerely drunk after that last gulp of alcohol and was struggling to come up with friendly words for these dorks that he had to call hyung.

“Mmkay, so ... Hongbin, you're really cool. And even if you do disgusting stuff with Hakyeon, you'll alway be my bro ...“ high five “... okay, continuing with Jaehwan. Stop grinning like that, I'm not as think as you drunk I am. So I really like your voice and you're really pretty when you don't try so hard. Wonshik. Man, the music you write is the bomb. No pun intended. Taekwoon ... umm ... your musicals are doing really well and I think you deserve it. And lastly, Hakyeon. You're okay, I guess ...“ slap “... ouch, okay. So if you manage to make Hongbin happy with whatever you two do, I'm happy too. Better?“

This answer earned Hyuk a kiss on the cheek and a tight hug which was honestly way worse than the slap on the arm. He didn't really feel those anymore through all of his muscle mass. Getting rid of Hakyeon when he clung to you like the octopus that he was was still difficult though. 

But soon enough, Hakyeon remembered that it was his turn. Hongbin was almost asleep next to him, so this might be his only chance for revenge. He spun the bottle and found its target: Jaehwan. Good enough.

“Okay, Jaehwan ...“

“Dare!“

Jaehwan practically shouted. It was hard to tell who was more excited about causing despair, the master or the minion. 

“Before I was so rudely interrupted, I was about to say: Please just get over there and give Taekwoon a kiss, would you?“

Jaehwan was buzzing with excitement at this point. Finally, some real action. He saluted to symbolize his agreement with the order that was given to him and proceeded to make exaggerated kissy lips at Taekwoon who had quickly hid behind Wonshik, frantically whispering “no no no stay away“ as if a little kiss would kill him. But of course, when one spoke of Jaehwan, “small“ was rarely what one would say. With an impressive strength, he managed to tear Taekwoon away from Wonshik's back and sat on top of him, going in for the kill. Taekwoon struggled, but there was nowhere to run to and hitting Jaehwan would seem unfair after he had practically invited him to come at him, but not in the bro way. The others - except Hongbin who was snoozing besides Hakyeon who seemed pretty content with his work so far - watched with great interest how Jaehwan pressed his lips against Taekwoon's, how he slowly moved his mouth until Taekwoon felt more comfortable to then lick at his bottom lip to bring him to part his lips and oh god ... before anybody could even comprehend what was going on or intervene, especially not Taekwoon who had been left at Jaehwan's mercy, they were having a full make out session on the carpet, right next to Wonshik who suddenly looked awfully pale. Hyuk was once again in a state of shock and disbelief because this was the second time this evening that he had been exposed to the gay agenda that apparently everybody in this group secretly followed. But the initial shock was kind of of dulled by the fact that he had run out of soju and more than anything, craved the comfort of his own bed.

Hakyeon tapped Hyuk on the shoulder and signaled both him and Wonshik that it was time to leave this party asap. He picked up Hongbin in bridal style, which was an easy task because Hakyeon was stronger than he looked like and Hongbin was like jelly in his arms, and headed straight for his room with Wonshik and Hyuk in tow.

Wonshik allowed himself to glance back another time, if only to remind himself that this was real, and saw a flash of tummy and maybe a bit more that he wouldn't forget so soon. The rest was history.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that evening, Hyuk lay wide awake under his sheets. His bed had not brought him the comfort that he had hoped for. The world was slightly spinning around him, he felt a bit nauseous but mostly, very confused. Wonshik wasn't sleeping either, otherwise he would have heard the other's soft snoring not far from him. As he was used to rooming with Wonshik until this point, maybe this would have at least brought him some peace and a feeling of normalcy.

A thousand questions were forming in the back of his mind. Some random, the usual drunken thoughts that sometimes just came to you, some in direct correlation to the horror that he had witnessed mere hours before. It all felt so surreal, experiencing four of his closest friends suddenly turn gay in front of his eyes. Well, maybe Jaehwan was right after all, and this could have been avoided if he had paid more attention to the little details that gave things like this away.

„Wonshik?“

„Hmm?“

„Do you think I'm stupid?“

„Of course not. Why would I.“

„Well did you know what was going on with Hakyeon and Hongbin?“

Wonshik hesitated. Knowing really wasn't the right word, but …

„I had my suspicions.“

„Damn it.“  
Hyuk tossed in his bed. He couldn't get behind the feeling that was plaguing him. He had no reason to be upset. He understood why stuff like this was better kept secret, even in a close circle like their group. He understood that some men liked women and others didn't. And some liked both. And that was totally fine to him … so why was he upset?

„Hyukki?“

„Hm?“

„Don't think of it too much. It was just a stupid game, okay?“

„Okay.“

It wasn't okay. Not at all. But talking about things he didn't know or understand were far out of Hyuk's comfort zone, so he let that thought rest for a while. Except that he couldn't quite ban that picture from his mind, with Jaehwan on top of Taekwoon … their movements and sounds, how Taekwoon seemed shocked at first and then more pleased with every flick of Jaehwan's tongue … he must be a really good kisser to change Taekwoon's stubborn mind within seconds. Or maybe Taekwoon had lied after all and had a thing for Jaehwan and just didn't want to say it …

All the options were equally confusing. And it didn't help at all that Hyuk's pants suddenly seemed an awful bit too tight for his liking. With Wonshik wide awake, he couldn't even take care of that and walking to the bathroom was not that much of a pleasing idea, as Hyuk feared he would pass out before he could make it back to his bed. He sighed. It was kinda cold in their room and he felt umcomfortable alone in his bed. So he crawled over to Wonshik's side, laying beside him and sighing again.

Wonshik immediatly lay his arm around Hyuk. This wasn't unusual, it just became rare over the years for Hyuk to seek intimacy like this.

„Wonshik?“

„Hmm?“

„How do tall people like you actually sleep with such a small blanket when it can't even cover your toes?“

„Hyuk … it's almost five ...“

„So you can't sleep. Is it because of the blanket?“

„Dude, you're taller than me ...“

„Oh. Right. Do you think that's why I can't sleep?“

Wonshik sighed. As endearing as a drunk, cuddly maknae could be, it was also kind of annoying. And he was still asking himself what Taekwoon and Jaehwan were doing … how far would they go in their drunk state of mind? Maybe he should have put Taekwoon to bed, helped him to get Jaehwan away from him … he was his hyung, but ever since LR, he felt this awful need to protect him, even from the other members. What if he regretted kissing Jaehwan in the morning? Or worse … what if he didn't?

„Do you think that Giraffe's are aware that their necks look stupid?“

„I don't know, ask Hakyeon.“

Both of them laughed. Neck jokes never got old.

„So Wonshik ...“

„Okay, listen. This is your last question for today. So make it a good one.“

„Are you gay?“

Seriously now, the gay question? The last time someone had asked him this, it was because of his preference for tight pants and eyeliner. Now though, the events of their shared evening gave it a weird perspective.

„My sexuality doesn't define me ...“

„Yes, but would you … do what the others do, you know?“

„What do you mean? Kissing?“

„Yeh, that ...“

„I guess.“

„Would you kiss me?“

Wonshik gulped. Was this a test? A gay test? He didn't like tests. Especially those he didn't study for. And the ones he had to study for. So all of them.

„I told you, you already used your last question.“

„It's okay, you don't have to answer. I'll just go to sleep now.“

Still, Wonshik felt guilty. And kind of intrigued. If it had been someone else – and if he had been completely sober – maybe he would have acted differently. But at that moment, the soft spot that he had for Hyuk took over and he leaned more to his side, holding the other's face between his hands – mostly to have a general idea where his facial features were in this darkness – and kissed him. It was just a few quick brushes of lips against lips, no tongue involved and not much pressure. But Hyuk's mind was spinning out of control as he really hadn't expected to get THIS as his answer. When it was over, Wonshik chuckled and tucked Hyuk's head against his chest. He knew that the younger one would fall asleep quicker in this position and he wanted him to feel safe. After a few moments of silence, it seemed to have worked as both their snores filled the otherwise empty room.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Hakyeon was already swirling between living room and kitchen. As usual, he was immune to hangovers or other effects of excessive drinking, unlike Taekwoon and Hyuk who were the first ones to reluctantly leave their rooms. In the meantime, Hakyeon was preparing breakfast while simultaniously cleaning up the remnants of last night's get together.

„Morniiiiing!“ 

Hakyeon gleefully chirped when he saw them. He immediatly filled two glasses, one with milk and one with orange juice, already knowing who would prefer which beverage to get rid of the stingy taste of alcohol.

As Taekwoon drank his orange juice, Hyuk got to have a more detailed glance at his hyung. And boy was he glad that he hadn't decided to nip on his drink because it would have been spilled on his shirt at this moment. Because Taekwoon looked … well, he looked different. First of all, he had a severe case of bed hair. But the kind of bed hair that could have been on purpose if it would have come out of a magazine shoot or something. Secondly, there were hickeys. Lots of them. Mostly on his neck, but also on his jaw and his arms? The loose fitting, white tank top made a pretty terrible job at covering the traces of last night. Hyuk didn't dare to ask himself where else he might have found more bite and finger marks if he had been able to actively look for them …

Luckily, he was prevented from such thoughts as Wonshik decided to enter the kitchen.

„Hey Hakyeon, what's up?“

„The ceiling, Wonshik!“

„What? I meant like, what are you doing?“

„Hongbin.“

„Ugh.“

Wonshik dramatically plopped down on the couch. It was way too early for Hakyeon's shenanigans. Taekwoon rolled his eyes at both of them, finishing his drink and walking away, probably to take a shower. Hyuk cursed himself for thinking that all of what Taekwoon did was kind of hot to him now. This had to be the effect of the obvious implications of what Jaehwan and him must have done last night … Hyuk caught himself wishing that it had been him who got involved in the dare.

Wonshik noticed the maknae's staring. If he had to guess, he would have said that Hyuk was experiencing his first gay crisis. It would have been funny to him if that exact same thing didn't happen to him on a daily basis. 

When Hongbin came from his room, immediatly going to Hakyeon's side while stretching his sore limbs and yawning contently, Wonshik felt like karma was playing a bad trick on him. Hongbin didn't seem to mind at all that Hyuk and Wonshik were still in the room as he started kissing Hakyeon in front of them. Hyuk feigned to gag and quickly drank his milk, making a sharp turn for his room to avoid getting any closer to such nastiness.

„I have to gay-GO!“ Wonshik exclaimed, heading for the second bathroom to wash away his stupidity. As he left, he heard Hakyeon chuckle and wished that he could just live in his studio for the rest of his life.

 

When Wonshik returned from the shower, wrapped in his favorite towel and stomach growling from the severe lack of food, Taekwoon had already come back to get his fix of caffeine, dressed in joggingpants and a sweatshirt that did a better job at hiding his hickeys. Jaehwan had also joined them in the kitchen, giggling like a child when he occasionaly pulled down the collar of said sweatshirt to take a look at his „art“, or at least that's what he called it.  
„Look at that one! Wow that's a big one, isn't it pretty.“

„Stop that or you'll loose your hand.“

„That's not what you said last night.“

Taekwoon groaned and grabbed his coffee to join Hyuk on the couch. When he saw that Wonshik was there too, he grabbed a bowl of cereal, placed it on the coffee table and patted the seat next to him so Wonshik could join them as well. As Wonshik was silently eating his cereal, Hyuk excused himself to go back to his room. As soon as he left, Taekwoon leaned so he could talk silently into Wonshik's ear without the other's noticing.

„If you don't mind, could we like, talk? Later, I mean, in private.“

Wonshik gulped and almost choked on a big chunk of cereal. But he did a pretty good job at hiding it, except for the teary eyes and the occasional, „casual“ coughing.

„Of course, sure, let's do that.“

Taekwoon smiled and got himself another refill of coffee, only to be bothered at the coffee machine by both Hakyeon and Hongbin who had apparently made it their goal to compete with each other for the worst way to address last night. Hakyeon started.

„Sooo Taekwoonie, how was it to lose your virginity?“

„What the fuck Hakyeon, you know I'm not a virgin.“

„Well, not anymore.“

Hongbin shoved Hakyeon aside. 

„Let me try. So Taekwoon ...“

„No.“

„Hey, you didn't even hear me out!“

„I don't have to. And if you don't want to die, get out of my way.“

Hongbin shrugged and gave up. He had too much to live for and the hot coffee in Taekwoon's hand could pose as a potential threat to his flawless skin. So he let him go.

„Wow. For a guy who just got fucked, he sure is in a very foul mood.“

„Who said that he was the one who got fucked?“

Jaehwan chimed in. He wriggled his eyebrows in an attempt to be mysterious, but to everyone who looked at him, it just seemed weird and kind of funny. Luckily for him, Hakyeon took the bait and answered.

„So you let him fuck you? Seriously?“

„For someone who admitted to being a switch, you sure a judgy one, hyung.“

„I'm not judging, I'm just doubting your honesty.“

„Ouch, that hurt. You're breaking my heart, honestly.“

„Again, I doubt that.“

Jaehwan sighed and returned to his breakfast. Hongbin was grinning at him. There was no way that Taekwoon would take control in a sex situation, that's just not like him. Or maybe that's exactly it? Can your personality change when you are forced to see things from a new perspective … preferably a naked one? He was seriously wondering now and Hakyeon noticed the slight frown on his face, trying to kiss it away. Hongbin laughed and shoved him away. He seriously needed a shower as well and as long as Hakyeon was busy in the kitchen, he wouldn't try to join him and convince him to do something funny.


	4. Chapter 4

Wonshik met Taekwoon in his room after lunch. They decided to turn on some music so nobody could pass by and accidently pick up something they would discuss. Still, Taekwoon seemed kind of nervous all of a sudden and hesitated from speaking up, instead fiddling with the hems of his sweatshirt. After some time that Wonshik killed by playing on his phone, Taekwoon found his heart.

„So the reason I wanted to speak with you is Jaehwan.“

„Who would have guessed ...“

„Don't be sarcastic. That's more Hongbin's type.“

„True, okay. No sarcasm. What's the matter?“

„Well, what isn't?“

Taekwoon sighed. Maybe Wonshik's late night thoughts weren't so far from the truth. Maybe he had needed help that evening because he couldn't say no to Jaehwan and now he was feeling guilty for taking things too far. But Wonshik was confident in believing that both Jaehwan and Taekwoon were mature enough to decide for themselves when they should stop and honestly, why was it even his place to …

„Earth to Wonshik, are you there?“

„Ah, yeh. Sorry, I'm listening.“

„Good. So the thing is, I don't know what happened last night. After all of you left and Jaehwan won't tell me.“

„What do you mean he won't tell you?“

„Well every time I asked him about it, he told me a new ridiculous story. First he said that he was sorry, he should have told me sooner that he was a woman after all. And that his nose was the only thing that gave him away or something like that. The next time, he said that we were abducted by aliens and the time after that ...“

„Okay, I get. So Jaehwan is being Jaehwan.“

„Yeh, basically.“

Taekwoon lay down on his bed, hands on his eyes as if he was trying to fight a headache. Well maybe that's what he did, except that Wonshik wasn't sure whether his headache was called hangover or Lee Jaehwan.

„I think the memory will come back to you. The question is … which scenario would you prefer? That you two went your separate ways after kissing or that you did the deed?“

„Did the deed? Seriously? What are you, twelve?“

„I don't think I knew the word 'deed' when I was twelve ...“

„Fair point. To answer your question: I just want to hear that nothing happened. Because even if something happened, I'd rather remember it and honestly, I don't like the thought of sleeping with someone just because they are drunk and available. That's just not me.“

Wonshik nodded. This sounded reasonable to him, but he was also concerned about the whole situation. Jaehwan was a jokester, sure, but why won't he just tell Taekwoon what happened? Unless really nothing happened and this was just some kind of extended practical joke. Which would be kind of an asshole move, if you've asked Wonshik.

„Besides, I really wouldn't want to hurt your feelings. You're my friend, Wonshik.“

What now? His feelings? Why would Taekwoon have to think of his feelings in a situation like this? Did he suspect that Wonshik once had a huge crush on him when he still had that blonde hair? Man, those were the times. He just had to look at the Chained Up music video when he had the time to relive feeling like a teenager who was crushing on his teacher. Forbidden, but somehow relatable when the teacher had bleached hair and forgot to wear a shirt under his jacket every single day for school. Wait, where had this train of thought started?

Taekwoon had moved closer to Wonshik and snapped his fingers in Wonshik's face. It was really hard to keep up a serious conversation when the other one kept drifting off into his own thoughts. Taekwoon could have bet that Wonshik was probably thinking of puppies or rainbows or some other, typical Wonshik-stuff.

„Yah, stop doing that!“

„Sorry! Why would you hurt my feelings with something like this?“

„Because you have a crush on Jaehwan?“

„I have a what now?!“

Even though Jaehwan was cute and kinda hot when he wanted to, the idea of having a crush on him was kind of laughable to Wonshik. Hongbin and Jaehwan were his friends and he couldn't imagine doing anything more with them. On the other hand, that's what he had thought about Hyuk as well until last night … well, maybe it was more complicated at that.

„Sorry if I misinterpreted something … but you always call him cute and adorable and you are so touchy with him, I thought you just had a thing for him ...“

Taekwoon looked seriously apologetic and a bit lost at that moment. His almost natural pout had returned to his face and he immediatly looked way younger than he actually was. Now THIS was absolutely adorable, Wonshik had to admit, and without giving it a second thought, he decided that Taekwoon needed a hug and just went for it.

„Naaww, hyung. Don't worry, I won't snatch your baby away from you.“

„I hate you so much right now.“

„That's a lie and we both know that.“

„True“ Taekwoon sneaked out of Wonshik's arms and crossed his own in front of his chest, adding:

„But you DO have a crush on somebody. Or at least you had one. I just know it, so tell me!“

Shit. That can't be good. The gears in Wonshik's brain were turning at full speed and he needed an answer that was kind of true, but at the same time as far away from the truth-truth as possible.

„Hyuk! You got me, it's Hyuk. Hehe. We kissed last night and I can't stop thinking about him.“

Taekwoon was grinning immensly at this new information. Who would have thought, Wonshik and Sanghyuk. He had to admit, they would be a cute couple. But still, he never would have pictured them together until Wonshik had mentioned it so generously. Sometimes, sharing really meant caring after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second round begins.

Hongbin seriously hated his life at this point.  
It's been almost a month since their get together and SOMEBODY (it was Hakyeon) who couldn't let this go (Hakyeon) and who insisted that this was a good idea (again, Hakyeon) decided that it would be the best for all of them to continue this valued "tradition".

"Hyung, you can't just call something a tradition when it happened just twice."

"All the more reason to do it another time!"

"That's not how this works ..."

"Don't speak up against your mom!"

"What the fuck."

"Language! You're grounded!"

"Does that mean I don't have to participate?"

"No."

"Goddamnit."

So Hyuk was the first one to argue against their leader's decision and he lost. Obviously. The next one was Jaehwan who tried a different approach.

"Hakyeon, come on. Nobody wants to play tonight. We're all tired and we want to sleep."

"You can sleep when you're dead. We're absolutely doing this."

"Why are you like this?!"

"Why not?"

Jaehwan was already out of arguments. Maybe he should have prepared more than just one, but he had really thought that this would work. At least he had confidence.

"Hyung, if you force us to play, I won't speak to you for a week."

"Okay, great. I will miss your voice, but if that's what it takes."

"I will sell all your skincare products on ebay!"

"You know if you did that, I would find every single buyer and make them give it back."

"I will dye my hair pink!!"

"Okay good, the color will suit your skin tone!"

"I GIVE UP."

Jaehwan stomped his foot on the ground and walked out of the room. Hakyeon grinned and continued what he had done before, which was unpacking the groceries that he had bought. At least he took care of their alcohol needs and brought all their favorite snacks as bribery. What more can you ask for, honestly?

When Jaehwan passed by the audience of his outburst, namely Wonshik and Hongbin, he threw his arms in the air and shook his head like he wanted to say "I really tried". Hongbin sighed and closed his eyes in disbelief.

"At this point, nobody can change his mind. Trust me, I know that."

Wonshik believed him. Maybe Hongbin could have been able to convince Hakyeon to at least delay the inevitable for a while, but their Internet connection was very bitchy these days. So he hadn't been able to play Overwatch for almost three days and had nothing else to do besides maybe fuck Hakyeon in his room. But everybody agreed that they would not stay indoors to listen to that and going outside was too much of a bother. In the end, Hakyeon got what he wanted, as usual. 

Wonshik did not know how to feel about this. The last time they played, it had been ... memorable. Well, he did not remember much of the rounds that came before Hakyeon's and Hongbin's coming out and Taekwoon's clash of tongues with good old Jaehwan. The soju had kind of blurred the previous part of the evening. But he was pretty sure that it had been pretty innocent and lighthearted up until this point. Well, there was no turning back now and at least he had been able to get some work for their next comeback done while Hakyeon had been out shopping. And after all, he was curious of what might happen under similar circumstances as last time ...

 

"Okay, so who wants to start? Nobody? Okay, then I will have the honor."

Hakyeon's usual opening line for the evening did not gain anything after the probably one thousandth time that he used it. Wonshik groaned and lay back against his pillow to stretch his legs. They were kind of stiff after he spent almost the whole day in his studio and he would have preferred to do some workout before this. But as the situation was, this hadn't been possible, or Hakyeon would have dragged him out of their company's fitness room just to prove a point. He was sitting between Hongbin and Jaehwan this time and Taekwoon was between Jaehwan and Sanghyuk. His head rested on Jaehwan's shoulder and his eyes were closed. As Hakyeon had presented his request to the group, Taekwoon had stated to have a headache. Everybody had assumed that he lied to get out of it, but maybe it was true after all. Even if that wasn't the case, he still looked pretty miserable, even for his standards.

Hakyeon's bottle landed on Hongbin. How convenient. Hakyeon smiled and feigned shyness to ask his question.  
(It was pretty clear that Hongbin would choose truth anyway because he hated doing dares even more than Taekwoon did.)

"What's the thing you like the most about me?"

Wonshik groaned. Jaehwan did the honor of feigning to vomit this time. Hyuk looked he had some sort of war flashback. Or several of them. Poor boy.

"Your ass. Next."

Hongbin's sass was, as usual, a much welcomed icebreaker. Even Taekwoon laughed, if only silently and with his eyes closed, either to not draw too much attention to him or to minimize the pain that this would cause his head. And honestly, nobody had to voice out that an ass like Hakyeon had was a valuable asset, especially in this economy. 

"Binnie, I can't believe it!"

Hakyeon's voice was a peculiar mixture of fake hurt and pride. So his comment was ignored and everybody moved on to avoid a discussion about the Chabooty before it was too late.

**spin**

"Okay, Hyuk. Truth or dare?"

"Let's start with truth."

"Okay. So let's say we arrive at an interview and there are five chairs instead of six. What do you do - and! You can't ask for another chair."

"Why can't I ask for another chair?"

"Because you're shy."

"I'm not shy."

"Okay they just ran out of chairs. What do you do?"

"What kind of stupid question is that?"

"Just answer it!"

"Okay, easy. Kill one of you, hide the body and then do the interview."

Wonshik almost felt bad for laughing. Almost. Jaehwan clapped his hands in delight which made Taekwoon crunch his nose in disgust, either because of the loudness or because he had almost fallen off Jaehwan's shoulder which seemed to be his only anchor at this point. Hakyeon rolled his eyes and prayed to the gods of the idol business that they may send him the strength to live with his burden for another day, before adding:

"Whenever I talk to other groups about who has the rudest maknae ... I always win."

Taekwoon nodded in agreement, the first sign of him actually listening to what was going on. Even if was just a fleeting moment. Taekwoon liked to wave at these moments as they passed by, so to speak.

In the meantime, Hyuk had grabbed the bottle and did his spin. He got Taekwoon.

Jaehwan poked him to get his attention. Taekwoon tensed, but relaxed again when he saw that Hyuk was the one to give the question. Everything was better than Hakyeon.  
(Maybe he did not pay that much attention after all, but who could blame him when the back of his head was tense and hurt like hell.)

"Taekwoon-hyung! Truth or dare."

"Truth." Taekwoon even managed to speak in an audible volume, just for this special occasion.

"Whoa, no need to shout at me. So, your question, hm ... okay, I think I got it. So, you wake up with the power to freeze time, at will, for as long as you want with no consequences. What's the first thing you do with your new power?"

"Take a nap."

"But you just woke up ..."

"Take a nap."

Well, this discussion was over for sure. Hongbin shook his head in disbelief.

"Every talk I have with you people gets more and more absurd."

"You say "you people" like you're not part of the family. But we're all in this together, so suck it!"

Jaehwan chimed in. Immediatly afterwards, he stood up - which left Taekwoon in great despair because he had to look for a new spot to lean on now. He decided to just lay his head in Sanghyuk's lap, much to the latter's surprise - as Jaehwan started singing a medley of different Highschool Musical songs, except horribly off key. If anybody would have entered this room at this point and you would have told them that THIS was one of Vixx's main vocals, they would have called you crazy, for sure. 

Meanwhile, Hyuk had started to stroke some of the loose strands of Taekwoon's hair - it was getting longer again as he was too lazy to make an appointment with his stylist - out of his face. Taekwoon hummed in approval, then he remembered that he still had to spin the damn bottle. So he nudged it over with his foot and extended the arm that wasn't currently tucked under his torso to spin it without using minimal effort. It was kind of amazing, Hongbin had to admit to himself. And he caught himself wondering how it would be like to have those long limbs hooked around him, maybe for something more than just a hug ...

Taekwoon's bottle spin landed on Wonshik and he didn't even bother to ask for truth or dare. 

"Dare, thanks for asking."

"Ugh, dares are hard. Okay. I dare you to sing a line of our next song."

Now this had basically all their ears peaking up in interest. Nobody knew what kind of concept they would do next and it kind of depended on Wonshik's chosen style for the new title track. 

Wonshik seemed a bit uncomfortable at the question and Taekwoon regretted asking for this. But he also had confidence that Wonshik would manage to produce something amazing for them, he always did. He was just too much of a perfectionist to see it.

After a bit of thinking, Wonshik started humming at first, then he added some lines that faintly sounded like a bridge or a pre-chorus to Taekwoon's ears. But he liked it and nodded his head in approval. 

Hakyeon was delighted as well, giving Wonshik a thumbs up which made the younger one blush. He quickly grabbed the bottle and "did the deed", landing on no other than Hongbin. Hakyeon seemed disappointed.

"Why does the bottle never choose me!"

"Karma, sucks."

"Shut up Jaehwan or I'll really dye your hair pink. In your sleep."

"You wouldn't."

"You know I would."

Jaehwan glared but refrained from commenting further. 

"Guys, if I may hear the question now, please?"

"Good. So what's the worst pick up line you ever heard?"

Hongbin laughed. There were quite a few. Some of them happened at clubs, which was kind of expected. Others caught him by surprise, like in the subway or the library of his university. And in the recent past, MANY of them came from Hakyeon who sometimes loved to dig the worst of the worst up from the Internet, just to use them on Hongbin and see him cringe. Seriously now, why was he fucking Hakyeon again?

"Okay, this is hard."

"That's what she said."

"Shut up, Hyuk. So there were many really bad ones. But the one I remember the most was ... Damn, you look hot. If kisses were snowflakes, I'd send you a blizzard!"

Wonshik chuckled. This was really bad. So bad, it could have been him. **cough** He took a swig of his soju and handed Hongbin the designated spinning bottle.

Hongbin spun and once again, it landed on Hyuk.

"Dare."

"Alright. I dare you to sit on Taekwoon's lap and kiss him."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get more intense.

At this moment, Hyuk felt nothing but utter betrayal. His best friend, his bro, his one and only. Betrayed him. Hyuk gasped and just stared at his so called "friend". Hongbin was having the time of his life, grinning and clapping his hands and even getting an approving look by Hakyeon. Now, Hyuk began to understand why those two, of all people, had ended up together.

Taekwoon stirred in his lap. Right, this was supposed to be the other way round now. Ugh. Hyuk wanted to run and hide. Or chase Hongbin around the dorm until his inferior legs would give in and he could tackle him to the floor. Instead, he accidently looked at Wonshik which just made everything so much worse. He could see that Wonshik didn't know what to feel at this moment. They haven't spoken of their kiss since it happened because there was no need to. It just hadn't been much, as disappointing as it might sound. It was just nice and easy and they didn't promise each other anything, after all. But now, both of them felt uneasy in their own skins.

Taekwoon sat up and rubbed his temples. Maybe, if he'd decided to ditch the game and accept the inevitable punishment that would follow by Hakyeon, Hyuk still had a chance of avoiding this. But no, Taekwoon made no effort to move. Can't trust anybody these days.

Chickening out was no option for Hyuk as he would hear no end of this for months if he did that now. So he gave Hongbin the finger and awkwardly sat on Taekwoon's lap, straddling his thighs with his long legs. He went back to carressing Taekwoon's fringe, although he wasn't sure if this was meant so soothe himself or the other. Then he moved his hands lower to the back of Taekwoon's neck. Taekwoon smiled weakly and shivered a bit. Hyuk felt warm and nice in his lap and he could only see him at this moment due to the fact that the maknae's large frame was basically blocking his entire view. Which was a good thing, because seeing the other's faces might have made him more nervous than he already was.

The tension in the room was almost tangible and nobody dared to demand of them to act quicker than they wanted to. Sanghyuk tilted his head and to his surprise, Taekwoon's lips met his halfway. They were softer than Wonshik's and not as chapped, as Wonshik was known for licking his lips too much and rubbing off the sticky chapstick that their stylists always applied to their lips. Taekwoon didn't respond much to the kiss until Sanghyuk decided on a whim to add a little bit of tongue which made Taekwoon's breath visibly hitch in his chest. Still, it didn't last long and the moment was over sooner than Sanghyuk had wished for.

As they parted and Hyuk stiffly sat down again, Taekwoon caught a glimpse of Wonshik's expression. Wonshik's gaze immediatly went to the floor after that and Taekwoon remembered their last conversation about this topic. Shit, he fucked up. He didn't entirely forget about Wonshik's crush on Sanghyuk, but he had shoved it to the back of his mind until he needed it again. Which would have been right at this point. Goddamnit.

Taekwoon drew his legs against his chest until he could almost rest his chin on his knees and just wished for this game to be over as soon as possible.

Jaehwan was the first to break the silence, exaggerately clapping and whooping in Sanghyuk's general direction. Hongbin had concern written over his face. In all honesty, he had expected something different. He thought that Hyuk would be disgusted at this dare, that he would sit on Taekwoon's lap, kiss him like the child he was and then immediatly jump back down to wash his mouth with soap or something. This, on the other hand, this was ... different. Maybe he had to rethink his actions and make an apology later.

He was kicked out of his thoughts by an obviously drunk Hakyeon who started to carress Hongbin's thighs. It was a welcomed distraction though and Hongbin suspected that he might be in for some good stuff when this game was over and he wasn't so drunk that he would fall asleep before anything else.

"Hongbin?"

"Hm?"

"I'm not gay, but you look really hot today."

"Shut up you dork. You're drunk."

"Yeh, but I'm your dork."

Hongbin almost missed the next bottle spin, but it was obvious whose turn it was when he heard Jaehwan's loud voice pierce through the silent room.

"DARE!"

If Hongbin had paid any attention, he might have seen the mischivious glint in his best friend's eyes. Could have excused himself to the toilet and never come back. Emigrate to Mexico or something like that. But hindsight, he might have to thank Sanghyuk for this one. Just for once.

"I dare you to make out with Hongbin."

"Finally some action for me! Can't let Taekwoon have all the fun!"

It all happened very fast after this. Jaehwan winked at Sanghyuk. Taekwoon wanted to say something, but stopped midway as he couldn't think of an appropriate response to all of this. Should he be shocked? Jealous? Aroused? It was all very confusing to him and he would be lying if he said that he hadn't imagined Hongbin and Jaehwan doing this before. Or Jaehwan and himself. Or Hongbin and himself.

Hakyeon shrieked and tried to stop Jaehwan, but once you activated the Jaehwan-bomb, you can't turn it off again. It just heads straight for his target and goes in for the kill. As Jaehwan's lips met Hongbin's, Hakyeon just sat on the side, mouth open and eyes accusing. But as Hongbin had the audacity grip Jaehwan's shirt and moan into the kiss, Hakyeon felt ... excited? Thrilled even? He blamed it on the alcohol in this instant, but his cock stirred in interest inside his pants and fuck, he could definitely imagine jerking off to this image. Shouldn't he be more jealous at something like this?

Jaehwan and Hongbin took their sweet time. It would have gotten boring for a while if it weren't for the complete show they were giving. Taekwoon considered for a second that maybe this was staged. It had to be, what else could explain why Hongbin was dragging this out so much?

Luckily, Hongbin was also the one who broke the kiss first, shoving Jaehwan away who made grabby hands at him like a drunk toddler. If toddlers would spend their evenings getting drunk and kissing other people's lovers.  
Hongbin laughed and made a quick side glance to Hakyeon who looked more confused than angry. 

Everybody felt though that the game was nearing its end. All the good snacks were gone at this point and nobody really wanted to get anymore drunk than they already were. Still, there were some rounds to go.

Jaehwan rolled the bottle and got Taekwoon.

"Woonie, who do you want to kiss? Free kisses for everybody!"

Taekwoon laughed at Jaehwan's antics. 

"No kiss, please. I take truth."

"Pf, boring. But okay. Let me think ... ah. What's your sexual orientation?"

Taekwoon blinked. Once. Twice. Seconds passed without anything happening. He had no answer to that. Shouldn't he able to answer that? He had no idea. Was kittens an appropriate answer to this? No, that's what furries do. Don't ask about furries, please don't. Then what else. Men? Women? Anything goes? Taekwoon didn't feel like he fit any of those categories. And he didn't like thinking in categories at all. It made his brain hurt and huh, interesting, his headache had disappeared somewhere between the kiss with Hyuk and Jaehwan's attack on Hongbin. At least that's something.

Jaehwan grew impatient.

"Taekwoon, we're waiting! It's not that difficult!"

"Yes, it is ..."

At that, Jaehwan seemed kind of taken aback. But he started to understand what was causing Taekwoon so much distress.

"Okay, then ... just make something up. Seriously, it's fine."

"Umm ... people are pretty and I'm scared of all of them?"

"Good enough. Next one!"

Taekwoon sighed. He did it. His hands were sweating and he almost lost grip on the bottle. But he turned it and got Wonshik. Good, he could work with that. This was his chance of redemption, if Wonshik chose the right option.

"Shikkie, truth or dare?"

"I don't ... ugh, I'm not for any more revelations today. So dare."

"I dare you to kiss Sanghyuk."

Wonshik stared at Taekwoon. Then Sanghyuk. The Taekwoon again. Fuck. Was this his loan for working his ass off all day? Seriously?  
But when he caught the expression in Taekwoon's eyes, he realized that Taekwoon was trying to do him a favor. He had told him about his "crush" after all. Stupid. So stupid. Why can't he just think before he makes up stuff like this, for once?! And now Taekwoon tried to apologize for kissing Sanghyuk by doing THIS. Not that his intentions would change anything about the fact that Wonshik HATED having to do this now, but fuck it.  
He looked at Sanghyuk again who silently agreed to come over to his side of the couch. Taekwoon watched closely how Hyuk sat down next to Wonshik, analyzing the situation as best as he could until he realized that this could probably count as creepy behavior. So instead, he focused on a destinct spot on the floor and decided to stare at it for the rest of the evening.

Instead of Taekwoon, Hongbin watched with great interest how Wonshik held Sanghyuk's face between the palms of his hands - not for the first time, but of course, Hongbin didn't know that - and well, kissed him. Hyuk's eyelashes fluttered for a second and Hongbin had to admit, he looked kind of pretty like this. More to his surprise though was the care with which Wonshik handled Sanghyuk. Seriously, after this evening, he might have to change some of his assumptions about his friends, because this was once again not what he had expected.

Hakyeon seemed to have gotten over the fact that his trophy wife had just made out with Jaehwan and seemed very endeared with this particular change of events. When he saw a flash of tongue on Wonshik's side, he had to use all of his restraint not to cheer them on. Under different circumstances, Hakyeon would have pulled Hyuk away from any person that tried to defile their innocent maknae with their filthy intentions. But he just knew that both Taekwoon and Wonshik were the most sappy people in the world and if not them, he wouldn't want anyone else to give this to Sanghyuk.

When Taekwoon looked up again to check if everything had gone according to plan, Wonshik had just let go of Hyuk. And Sanghyuk, well, he looked pretty affected by the kiss. If his heavy breathing wasn't a dead giveaway, the slight bulge in his pants definitely was. A pang of something ugly formed in Taekwoon's stomach. Not like jealousy, because why would he, he neither had put a claim on Wonshik nor on Sanghyuk. But still, seeing this, even if it wasn't for long ... it hurt. Even if he didn't know why.

"Why does every dare have to be a kiss? Is the author out of ideas?"

"What?"

"What?"

"Okay, last round."

Wonshik exclaimed. Nobody disagreed, they all were exhausted.

Jaehwan's turn, again.

"Truth."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"No more kissing? Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes, I'm sated. For today."

"I highly doubt that, but fine ...

"Hey!"

"Shut it. So. Tell us then, what happened with you and Taekwoon the last time we played this?"

Jaehwan looked at Wonshik and did what nobody would have dreamed of. He placed his empty glass on the floor, stood up and stormed out of the room. 

Wonshik made an attempt to apologize, even if he didn't know what for, but it was too late. Jaehwan had already slammed the door to his room shut.

"I should probably go after him ..." 

Taekwoon offered. Normally, he would do with others what he liked most when he was upset. Which was leaving them alone for a while to cool down and then offer them some food. But Jaehwan was different and he knew it, so he thought it would be best to talk this out as soon as possible. Even if it pained him to think of it as he was directly involved in all of this.

Everybody agreed with Taekwoon's decision and stood up as well to clean up the mess they've made or head for the bathroom. Wonshik was the only one who tried to talk to Taekwoon first, but the other wouldn't even look him in the eye. Wonshik suddenly felt horribly out of place.


	7. Chapter 7

Saying that Jaehwan was upset was an understatement.  
He was fuming while simultaniously trying not to cry. This wasn't like him, at all. He was supposed to be cheerful, he liked getting drunk and fooling around with his friends. And one simple question shouldn't upset him so much, but it did.  
He wasn't even angry with Wonshik. Just with himself. He should have known that trying to sweep this under the rug wouldn't work this time. He hated cleaning, but "sweeping under the rug" was his favorite coping mechanism when it came to awkward stuff like this. Feelings and mistakes and stuff. Ugh. But Jaehwan also realized that he hadn't exactly been fair with Taekwoon by shrugging off his demand for answers with shitty jokes.

So when Taekwoon entered his room, his first impulse was to kick him out. Immediatly. The words were already on the tip of his tongue, but then he remembered. They had to talk about this. Goddamnit.  
Luckily for him, Taekwoon was the silent type. He simply sat on Jaehwan's bed and looked at him curiously.

In those moments, his hyung reminded him of a cat. A very tall cat that liked to get its fur patted, but only if it was in the right mood and the stars were in the right position.

"Taekwoon, I ..."

Jaehwan tried to jump into the cold water by adressing this first. But the words died in his throat and instead of an apology, he only got a miserable sob out of it.

Taekwoon look pained. He must regret having ever kissed Jaehwan, or so Jaehwan thought. This is how things usually went. The thought made Jaehwan finally break out in tears.

When he came back to his senses, he saw that Taekwoon had stood up to give him a hug. So maybe there was hope after all. Jaehwan hugged him back and managed to hold back, just for a moment.

"Jaehwan ... I need you to be straight with me."

"You do realize the irony of this statement, do you?"

"Jaehwan ... "

"Okay, sorry. You're right. You want to know what happened? Great. Nothing happened."

"Jaehwan, please be serious now."

"But I am serious!"

Jaehwan was getting loud. Taekwoon didn't like loud and flinched visibly. Which only made Jaehwan feel even worse. How could he explain this quick and painless?

"Listen. I swear, we didn't have sex. We just kissed and it was nice. Then we saw that everybody had left and then we started touching but ... nothing else. We didn't even have our pants off when I understood that we were both way too drunk to properly consent to this and ... I didn't want either of us to regret anything. Okay?"

Jaehwan breathed in. And out. This was a a start. Sort of. At least Taekwoon didn't look half as worried as before. Instead, confusion was plastered all over his face.

"So ... nothing happened. Why didn't you just tell me?"

This is where things got difficult.

"Look ... I'm a virgin."

Taekwoon did that thing again where he just blinked instead of answering. He couldn't exactly follow what Jaehwan was trying to tell him.

"Yes? I'm a virgin? As in: I never had sex before, not even a shitty handjob in school because I was the chubby child with the big nose that everybody made fun of?"

"I know what a virgin is ..."

"Then why don't you react when I tell you this?!"

"Because it's okay."

This time, Jaehwan was the one at a loss for words. Whereas Taekwoon started to get where the true problem lay, Jaehwan had lost him.

"What part about being a 24 year old virgin is okay to you?"

Truly, Taekwoon had no idea that something like this could be bothering Jaehwan. Jaehwan, of all people. The Jaehwan who frequently called himself "hoe" in their group chat. The Jaehwan who made inappropriate jokes all the time. The Jaehwan who, just moments ago, had made out with Hongbin in front of everybody without hesitating. The Jaehwan who had been proud of the hickeys on Taekwoon's body (which, by the way, hadn't faded for a whole week). All of this seemed like an eternity ago.

Taekwoon wasn't good with words, and he knew that. But he had empathy, he understood what this meant for Jaehwan and what he didn't want to hear right now. Everything else, well ... he just had to make it up along the way.

"Jaehwan. I don't know what to say. I had no idea and I'm sorry. Truly. But really, you don't have to worry about this. You're not the only one who feels like this and you can talk to us."

Jaehwan's eyes were filling with tears again. Talk about this? It sounded so easy. But nothing had horrified him more than letting the others know that he was the only virgin in the group. Even Sanghyuk had a girl once (and got the lecture of the century for bringing her to the dorm. He should have been glad that this was during their days when they weren't very popular, so nobody except them and one manager noticed it).

"Jaehwan, say something. Please. For once, the silence is killing me."

Jaehwan laughed. He was glad that it was Taekwoon who was there with him. So he could tell him the whole story.

"Sorry. I should have told you."

He drew Taekwoon in for another hug and sighed. This was nice. He delivered the rest of his words more silently, as if he feared that anybody else could overhear them at this moment.

"I just ... somehow, I just really wished that it would have been you. You know, who takes my virginity. Gosh, that sounds so stupid. It's just a stupid concept made up by an evil mixture of biology and religion. But it meant so much to me when I was younger and now, I feel like I missed the big event or something. And when we were so close and you looked at me like that ... and I realized that we had to stop because you wouldn't want me anymore as soon as you got sober, I just freaked out, okay?"

Taekwoon huffed. And felt bad. Was he really so horrible at communicating that Jaehwan would think something like this of him? That he wouldn't want him anymore in the morning and maybe blame him? Nothing was further from the truth than this.

"Believe me when I say: I wouldn't regret having sex with you. But same as you, I would prefer for it to happen sober and not as a result of a stupid game. Okay?"

With that, Taekwoon put an arm's length between them to get a proper look at Jaehwan. He wasn't crying anymore, which was a plus. Still, Taekwoon felt like he, too, had something left to say.

"Don't get me wrong when I say this. I would sleep with you, if you asked me. I really would. Because you are my friend, and maybe more than that. But right now, sober or not, I don't feel in the right mind to do anything like that. I hope you understand."

Jaehwan nodded. 

"I still have time, right? I mean, it's not like I'm Hakyeon's age or anything. Or yours. Heaven forbid!"

Taekwoon punched him in the side for that one, but they laughed. Jaehwan felt like the heaviest weight has been lifted off his back. 

"Yes, you still have time. Of course you do. And nobody will judge you for taking your time, I promise."

Jaehwan nodded again and wiped the remnants of his tears from his face.

"Want to go out there again? Maybe help clean up a bit?"

"Sure. Let's go."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

BONUS:

Jaehwan energetically opened the door to the living room.

"WHAT'S UP BITCHES I'M A VIRGIN."

"Ok." Hakyeon said from the couch with a delighted Hongbin on his lap.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN OK?!"

Taekwoon hid his face behind his hands. Well, at least Jaehwan seemed better now. Mission accomplished.

Wonshik looked up from his phone and smiled, clearly relieved to see that Jaehwan was fine.  
Taekwoon seemed exhausted though, too much social stuff and feelings for one evening. He made a bee-line for his room and closed the door behind him, intent on not going out again until tomorrow morning.

Hyuk finished cleaning up the last bowl and placed it on the counter.

"You can go to sleep, Hyuk, Wonshik. I'll take care of the rest." Hongbin said.

"DOES NOBODY CARE THAT I'M A VIRGIN?!" Jaehwan exclaimed, more confused than angry.

"Nope.", both Wonshik and Sanghyuk said in unison and went to their room.


	8. Chapter 8

Wonshik closed the door behind Sanghyuk and it fell shut with a heavy "thud"-sound. As soon as the worry about Jaehwan had left his system, Wonshik felt the tiredness catching up with him. 

As he was about to walk over to his bed, hopefully to fall as precisely as possible on his favorite pillow and just fall asleep immediatly, Sanghyuk stopped him with a soft touch against his arm.

"Wonshik, wait. I have to ..."

Instead of finishing his sentence, Hyuk got closer to Wonshik and tilted his body towards his. When Wonshik understood what he was about to do, he pulled away until his back hit the wall.

"Are you serious?"

"What? Did I do something wrong?"

"Not wrong! But you were trying to kiss me!"

"No I wasn't!"

"Then what did you want to do? Headbutt me? Sell me an insurance?"

"What?"

Wonshik knew that he was being unreasonable. They had done this before, twice now, but still. He hadn't thought that this was their thing now. Drunk makeouts and goodnight kisses. If they even had a thing, at all.

Sanghyuk looked vaguely hurt. That's not what he wanted at all, damn it. There was already so much doubt in this dorm, after all that happend with Taekwoon and Jaehwan. Wonshik didn't want to add more to another person's distress than he already did.

"Sanghyuk, I'm sorry. You just surprised me, that's all."

"I just thought ..."

Yes, what exactly did he think? Sanghyuk's feelings were all over the place. He was still mildly aroused from his kiss with Taekwoon. And very much aroused from his kiss with Wonshik. Seriously, at what point had his life become so kiss-centric? This was all Hakyeon's fault, if anybody's. But still, it wasn't just excitement - and alcohol - that was practically buzzing through his veins. When he looked at Wonshik, he felt fuzzy and weird, but also happy. Very much like it felt when Taekwoon looked at him or smiled. Was it possible to have the same feelings for two people, at the same time? Before all of this, Sanghyuk hadn't even been sure if he was interested in men. But in the last few months, something had changed and he felt the need to put his feelings into actions.

So he hugged Wonshik, and much to his relief, Wonshik hugged him back. He held him tight and patted his back, just like he did with Taekwoon when he was upset about something.

"Hyuk, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"That's not true."

"I want you."

Wonshik stiffened and felt a jolt of, well, something run down his spine. Of course, he had also been affected by the generous display of kissing as well as his own interaction with Sanghyuk. But up until this point, he could have gone to sleep and forget about it, at least for a while. That's just how he functioned. Now though, with Hyuk being so honest and vulnerable and honestly, freaking attractive, right in front of him, Wonshik knew that it wouldn't be so easy this time.

"Tell me what you want."

Wonshik's voice was low and silent. He felt Sanghyuk shiver under his touch and noticed that the tent in the younger's pants had not faded over the course of their collective cleanup session.

"I told you, I want you."

"No, I mean ... what do you want me to do?"

Hyuk didn't hesitate for a second. He grasped that he had already made up his mind a while ago.

"I want you to fuck me. Please."

Wonshik pulled back again. Could he really do something like this? He wanted to, that much he knew. 

"Are you ... are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Mhm."

Wonshik didn't sound very convincing to Sanghyuk's ears, but he was hopeful. So he lay down on his bed and took of his shirt, for good measure. He felt too hot anyway.

When the other one saw the newly exposed skin, he almost fell over his own feet, trying to kneel in front of the maknae. He sometimes forgot that their youngest wasn't a child anymore. And that you could not ignore it on occasions like this. Not that it happened very often that Sanghyuk was lying half naked in their room, waiting for Wonshik to fuck him. Just a general thought.

"Okay, so ..."

"Please, Wonshik. Don't ask me again if I'm sure."

"Actually, I wanted to say ... okay well, it's almost the same. Do you really want especially THIS or would, you know ... would it be okay if I just suck you off and we call it a day?"

Sanghyuk acted like he was thinking very intensely about this offer. Then he shook his head. Wonshik was speechless. 

So instead of talking, he got up again and grabbed some stuff. Lube, condoms (more than one, better safe than sorry). Hyuk's eyes followed him around the room, intrigued by the various hiding spots that he didn't know about. But honestly, somebody who wrote songs like theirs ... they just had to have some dirty secrets. So he wasn't surprised.

When Wonshik rejoined him on his bed, Sanghyuk had to laugh. Honestly, Wonshik seemed more nervous about this than he was. Who was really the older one now, huh?

"Wonshik, your clothes are terrible."

"What? What do you want me to do about it?"

"Take them off."

Wonshik grinned and obliged. His "terrible" (it's called fashion, look it up) tracksuit pants were soon discarded along with his sweater and shirt. He took off Hyuk's jeans as well and just stared for a moment.

"See something you like?"

"Shut up or I'll go to sleep."

"I will kick you out of your bed if you do that."

When Wonshik took off both their underwear, another sassy remark that was about to form in Sanghyuk's head died down. More than before, this felt real. And he was glad that both him and Wonshik had been the ones, along with Taekwoon who didn't drink when he had a headache, to drink the least. When it lasted to long to be random, Wonshik picked up on Sanghyuk's silence.

"Do you want to stop?"

"No."

"Good. Just tell me if something feels wrong, promise?"

"Promise."

Wonshik generously coated his fingers in lube. The first one went inside easier than expected. So Sanghyuk had done this before, and recently. Good. Still, Sanghyuk's breathing got heavier and Wonshik tried to calm his nerves, or both their nerves, by placing kisses up his torso, then his neck and jaw. Sanghyuk moaned and tensed when the second one was added and he pulled the other's head down for a real kiss. 

Their pace slowed down. It's been a while since Wonshik had done this, and Hyuk had no experience at all. Which he more than made up with his resolve, but nonetheless, they had all the time in the world.

With the third finger, Wonshik managed to hit Sanghyuk's prostate and for a moment, he saw stars behind his eyes. His hips bucked off the mattress and Wonshik stopped for a moment, only to be chided for it immediately.

"Don't you dare stop now."

"Okay, your majesty ..."

Hyuk giggled. He felt more drunk on the scent of lube, arousal and Wonshik's body than on the small amount of alcohol he had consumed. For Wonshik, it wasn't any different, except that he found no relief on his own in their current position.

He withdrew his fingers and slipped on one of the condoms.

"Last chance to say no before the train enters the station."

"If I weren't so hard right now, I would hit you."

Their laughter was stifled pretty quickly when Wonshik pushed all the way in. Sanghyuk moaned again, the sound alone sending goosebumps all over Wonshik's exposed skin.

As Sanghyuk relaxed under him, Wonshik set a pace that was the most bearable for both of them. Their mixed breathing got more labored with every roll of Wonshik's hips and Sanghyuk switched between gripping the sheets and Wonshik's arms, not sure where to put his hands while the other was occasionally hitting the right spot inside him.

"Hyung, it feels good. I'm really close."

It really did. Even though it reminded Sanghyuk a bit of the toys he had used (and hadn't liked) a while back, it felt amazing. If he could have, Hyuk would have wanted this to last longer. But as he got nothing in response but a moan that went right to his neglected dick, all hopes of that were lost.

Instead of going faster, Wonshik pushed slower and deeper and this was it. Hyuk came with a surprised shout and Wonshik couldn't hold back as well. Sweat was running down the side of his back and while this hasn't been the kind of workout he had expected, he felt euphoric and sated when he came as well. 

They kissed a lot after that, still high on their orgasms, before they cleaned up and went to sleep. They didn't bother to put on more clothes than necessary, feeling perfectly fine just taking the warmth that the other's body had to offer.

That night, for the first time, Hyuk fell asleep and felt whole.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might seem like a lot at first, but bear with me, I am going somewhere with this!  
> (I hope xD)

The morning after, Hyuk was the first to wake up. But he couldn't stand up as both of them had somehow managed to entangle their legs in the sheets and well, each other. 

„Wonshik?“

It was just a whisper, but it made Wonshik stirr in his apparently not so deep slumber.

„Wonshik, do you think pigeons have feelings?“

„I give you one chance to shut up before I strangle you.“

„How kinky. If I'd known you were into this kind of stuff, I would-“

The rest of his sentence was effectively cut off by an incredibly quick Wonshik who practically threw himself on Sanghyuk's chest. Their scuffle didn't last long though as both of them were soon out of breath from laughing alone.

„Wonshik?“

„Please, no more questions about pigeons.“

„What about caterpillars? Have you seen how they-“

„Hyuk!“

„Okay, okay!“

Sanghyuk lifted his hands in defeat. Wonshik chuckled and put some distance between them to allow them to catch their breath.

„I'm glad that things are still the same between us.“

„Yeah, me too.“

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Times weren't easy for Hakyeon. He was irritated. And lonely. But mostly irrated. He was missing an important piece of his life without a chance to get him back any time soon. Really, he was miserable, how could he ever feel happy again when-

As soon as the door to their dorm opened, Hakyeon jumped from the couch and basically threw himself at Hongbin.

„Hongbin, you're back! How was your drama shoot, did everything go well, were the other kids nice to you?“

„Yes, good, yes, and yes. Now please, let me at least take off my shoes before you … wait a second. Have you been sitting on the couch all this time? Since I've left in the morning?“

„Maybe?“

„Hyung, seriously? What do you usually do when I'm gone?“

„Waiting for you to come back.“

Hongbin had to acknowledge, Hakyeon was adorable. Sometimes, at least. Of course, he would never say that to his face because he feared that the other's ego would explode if Hongbin ever admitted it.

Hakyeon patiently waited for Hongbin to take off his shoes, put his coat and keys away and look at him again.

„Now?“

„Okay, now.“

He didn't need to be told twice. He wasted no time, pulled Hongbin in a tight embrace and buried his face against the younger's neck. Hongbin smelled like coffe and fresh air and as usual, Hakyeon was smitten.

Hongbin carefully returned the hug. Even though they've been doing this for quite some time now, he still wasn't really used to Hakyeon's openness and needy tendencies. But it did feel nice to be welcomed like this after a long day of shooting and acting.

But of course, their private moment was soon dissolved by the arrival of another member. Taekwoon came around the corner that led to the living room, munching on a piece of sweet bread. He stopped chewing for three seconds, assessed the situation and said:

„Ha, gay.“

Hongbin looked at him and he almost felt pity for the hyung that had just signed his own death sentence. He was only able to silently form the word RUN with his mouth before Hakyeon let go of him and quickly lunged for the fool who had dared to ruin their moment.

________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Later that day, Hongbin had managed to get some time for himself after he had promised Hakyeon that they would spend the rest of the evening together. But soon enough, his well earned piece and quiet was distracted by a knock on his door.

„If it's you, Hakyeon, I told you we would-“

„It's me, Wonshik! And I don't even want to know. Can I come in?“

„Yes, sure.“

Wonshik entered the room and carefully closed the door behind him. He seemed a bit on edge to Hongbin's eyes. 

„Wonshik, is everything okay?“

„Of course! Why wouldn't it be? I just wanted to talk to you for a sec.“

Fair enough, but weird. Their talks usually consisted of random, short exchanges of words in the living room or at the dinner table. Which was enough because that's how their friendship worked. This though seemed more like a meeting or a courtesy visit and Hongbin got suspicious.

„Can I sit down?“

„Wonshik, you live here too. You can sit anywhere you want, the bed or the floor or my lap, I don't care.“

„Why would I want to sit on your lap?“

„I meant to say laptop, sorry. Goddamn typos.“

„This is a verbal conversation …“

„ANYWAY what do you need?“

Wonshik hesitated. Less because he was scared to talk and more because he had forgotten why he had ever thought that coming to Hongbin would be a good idea. In the end, he figured that he could ask anyway, just because he was here anyway.

„Actually, I need some advice ...“

„Hyung, you know I'm not great advice. Can I interest you in a sarcastic comment instead?“

„No, I need you to be serious for a moment.“

„Goddamnit.“

„Do you love Hakyeon-hyung?“

Hongbin laughed. Then he cringed. Then he laughed again, just for good measure. And then he realized that his friend had really just asked him if he was in love in Hakyeon, expecting an answer from him.

„You're not joking, are you? Wow … I mean WOW. Okay, so let's be clear. I am totally NOT in love with Hakyeon. I mean, the sex is, puh, amazing. You can imagine. No wait, actually, please don't imagine. So the sex is great, did I mention that? And I love falling asleep and waking up next to him and I love his laugh and his voice and when he's not around, I think of him and … umm“ 

Wonshik was staring and Hongbin noticed that he had started rambling.

„Haha forget what I just said. Why are you asking me this?“

„I was just wondering ...“

„Wonshik, you don't just WONDER if two people are in love, out loud, in front of one of them. So what do you really want to ask?“

„I just wanted to know if you've been in love before. Or if you are currently in love with someone, so you could maybe explain … how can you tell if somebody is in love or not?“

„Well, I've heard that the feeling is similar to the happiness you feel when you see the waiter arrive with your food.“

„Okay I see, this was a bad idea, sorry for bothering you ...“

Before Wonshik could leave, Hongbin stood up and held him back. Maybe this really wasn't the time for sarcasm after all. Even though Hongbin would usually argue that anytime was good for sarcasm.

„Wonshik, are you in love with Sanghyuk?“

It was the first thing that came to Hongbin's mind, considering everything that had happened between those two. Well actually, there were more people involved than just Wonshik and Sanghyuk, but for the moment, Hongbin just assumed that this was the mos plausible explanation for the other's weird behavior. Little did he know that things were way more complicated than that.

„No, I don't think so. But he might be in love with Taekwoon and if that's the case, I don't want to stand between them ...“

„Are you for real? I mean, they did seem unusually touchy with each other last time we played. Even apart from the kiss. But didn't you have a crush on Taekwoon just a few months ago?“

To be completely honest, Wonshik's crush had never really faded. He had told Hongbin about his feelings on one of their few nights out during a busy promotion time because he had thought that it would be just a temporary thing. And still, months later, he couldn't manage to completely shrug off the emotions that were always connected to Taekwoon. But he had also seen the looks that their youngest gave Taekwoon and if the two of them had a chance at happiness, he needed to know before he fucked things up. And if the blessed look on Taekwoon's face after his kiss with Sanghyuk wasn't a dead giveaway that he felt something for the other, Wonshik would gladly admit his mistakes and resume to being the usual dumbass.

„I did. But that doesn't matter now. If you don't know, it's okay. I'll figure it out somehow.“

And with that, Wonshik escaped Hongbin's grip and quickly left the room, leaving the other behind with a dumbstruck expression on his face. A look that Hakyeon immediatly recognized when he entered Hongbin's room just moments after Wonshik had left.

„Is everything alright?“

„Yes, sure. Come here.“

Hakyeon didn't quite believe Hongbin who still looked like he had just witnessed a train crash. Or an especially devastating game of Overwatch. Although he didn't really understand the appeal of that game, he was always sympathetic when Hongbin was upset because of it and tried to make it better. But before he could ask another question, Hongbin had already joined him on the bed and pulled him in for a searing kiss.

Hongbin had decided that although he was worried about his friends, there was nothing he could really do to help them right now, so he could allow himself to enjoy the time he had with Hakyeon instead of troubling his mind with things he didn't understand.

Hakyeon was, as usual, very responsive to Hongbin's advances and after just a few moments, he had already pulled Hongbin into his lap. Hongbin's slim legs fit perfectly around Hakyeon's waist and their new position allowed them to deepen their kisses. Hakyeon's tongue brushed against the roof of Hongbin's mouth which always did the trick for the younger one who shivered in response. Hakyeon's hands found their way inside the back-pockets of Hongbin's jeans who smiled into their kiss. He gripped Hakyeon's hair in retaliation and rolled his hips against the other's body just the way Hakyeon liked it. The room was filled with their quiet moans and the wet sounds of their kissing, until an entirely different sound pierced through the air.

„OH GOD I'M SORRY I'LL JUST LEAVE.“

Sanghyuk shrieked as he poked his head through the door that had been left slightly ajar after Hakyeon's entry. Goddamnit, they had really left the door open like a pair of bloody beginners. Since their mutual coming out - although kind of forced on Hongbin's side, even if he had forgiven Hakyeon for that circumstance pretty quickly after a mind boggling blowjob – they really had gotten way too careless with stuff like this.

„Sanghyuk, come back!“

„What, why?“

Hakyeon would have been completely fine with letting the youngest go and resuming to littering his lover with endless kisses. Honestly, what could be so important that it couldn't wait until he had gotten his piece of Hongbin after he had waited so long? This household has really gotten out of control.

„Shut up, maybe he needs something.“

Hongbin replied. Hakyeon sighed in defeat and let go of the other's ass, much to his regret.

„Ugh, okay. Hyogie, you can come in.“

Hyuk slowly re-approached while he hid his eyes behind his hands. Which was an utterly useless move since he was obviously peeking through his fingers, but Hongbin decided to leave him to his fantasies.

„Hyuk, it's okay. We won't do anything while you're here.“

„Are you sure? You two looked pretty busy when I came in. Shouldn't I just go and warn the others about another sleepless night for the rooms next to yours?“

Hongbin rolled his eyes. Although Hyuk had been nothing but supportive of him and Hakyeon, he would never hear the end of those stupid jokes.

„I said it's okay. Did you actually want something or are you just trying to be a pain in the ass?“

„Isn't that, uh, kind of Hakyeon's job?“

Hakyeon laughed and Hongbin shot a warning glare in his direction which made the other go silent almost instantly. At least his signature death glare still worked. 

„Just kidding. I actually wanted to talk to you, but that can wait if you're BUSY.“

„Wow, you're the second person in the span of an hour who asked me that.“

„Wait, really? Who was the other one?“

„Uh, Wonshik … he just left before Hakyeon came in.“

„Oh. Did he happen to talk about me?“

Hongbin felt sorry for his friend. Wonshik and Taekwoon were obviously both interested in him and on good days, they could be wonderful. On bad ones though, they were the two biggest dumbasses Hongbin knew.

„Yes, he did.“

Hakyeon raised his eyebrows in curiosity. Did he miss something? Usually, he was the first to know about developments like this. 

„Okay, so what did he say?“

„Not much. Nothing bad though, I promise. By the way, did I ever tell you that you're really cute?“

„What the fuck, are you hitting on me while Hakyeon is sitting right next to you?!“

„NO, god no. I meant it as a compliment, in a bro-way!“

„Sure, thanks my dude. I'm always up for a sweet brojob.“

Hyuk laughed at his own joke, although it sounded kind of forced and awkward. Hongbin started to massage his temples with his index fingers, as if he was trying to fade out the sheer stupidity that people around him seemed to ooze like this was some sort of competition of idiots. Really now, what did he do in his previous life to deserve this sort of punishment?

„Okay Hyuk, whatever. Just … don't worry about Wonshik, he just has to figure out what he wants, that's all. Was there something else?“

„No, actually. That already helped. Thanks a lot!“

And with that and two huge steps, Sanghyuk was already up and gone. Hakyeon, on the other hand, felt proud and delighted with what he had just witnessed.

„Naaww Binnie, you helped! And I didn't have to push you at all, isn't that wonderful? You're starting to become a role model for him!“

„Shut up or I'll kick you out faster than you can say Dramarama.“

„No need to get feisty.“

Hakyeon was not taken aback at all by Hongbin's threat. He affectionately patted Hongbin's hair to help him relax a bit. After all, this wouldn't be the last thing the poor boy would have to stomach today.

„I know this might not be the best time for this, but I actually wanted to tell you something as well ...“

„Ugh, okay. Go ahead, it's not like it can get any stranger than this.“

„I want you to sleep with Jaehwan.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger! I promise I will try to add another chapter asap! ;D


	10. Chapter 10

Sleep. With Jaehwan. Hah, now Hongbin finally understood. First Wonshik, then Sanghyuk and now this.They were all trying to play some wicked joke on him. Good job, he had almost believed it. Must have taken them a lot of effort not to burst out in laughter when he had actually considered being a good friend and talk about feelings. But this was too much, Hakyeon had given it away.

“Haha, very funny. Good job, you all fooled me. Play a joke on Hongbin, he won't notice at all. What did you offer Wonshik and Sanghyuk to participate in this?“

“Hongbin, I'm not joking.“

“Okay ... tell me then, why the fuck would you want me to sleep with Jaehwan?!“

Hakyeon realized that he had to choose his next words with great care. Because ever since he had seen Hongbin and Jaehwan make out with each other, he couldn't think of much else. Honest to god, he had never seen anything in his life that had surprised and at the same time aroused him that much. Of course, he would never even dream of expecting Hongbin to sleep with Jaehwan to entertain him. That was far from what he wanted. But Hakyeon was pretty sure that Hongbin had enjoyed kissing Jaehwan almost as much as he had enjoyed watching them. Still, it would be far too easy to scare Hongbin away with the wrong choice of words. After all, it had taken Hakyeon so long to warm the other up to the idea of being with him, he wouldn't want to destroy that with a stupid fantasy. But Hakyeon also couldn't forget about the amazing feeling that had spread throughout his whole body when he witnessed Hongbin letting go with someone other than himself. So he had to at least try to talk to him about it, even if he didn't know how much of this he could tell the other without freaking him out.

“Please, hear me out. I know it sounds crazy, but of course, I don't want you to do this alone. Actually, I want both of us to sleep with him, but more than anything, I want to see you kiss him and touch him and maybe more, of course if that's okay for you. It's just an idea and if you completely hate it, I will never mention it again.“

“Okay, so ... just to be clear. You want Jaehwan and me to potentially have sex with each other - or you? - and either way, you want to be present and do what? Watch us, whisper sweet nothings into our ears until we come, or what?“

“If you want to put it like that, yes. That's what I want.“

“Okay, you've completely lost your mind.“

Where in the world was Hakyeon going with this proposal? He was completely serious, that much Hongbin could tell. But wouldn't sleeping with Jaehwan be like cheating? Okay, Hakyeon and Hongbin had both agreed that their “relationship“, if they ever wanted to call it like that, would be relatively open. That either of them could cancel it without hard feelings and that they would be mature enough to get over it. But getting involved with somebody else, wouldn't that just lead to jealousy and heartbreak?

“Hongbin, listen. I wouldn't propose this if I wouldn't suspect that you could be into this as well. It's just something that I can't forget about since you two kissed each other and it would make me very happy. But if you don't feel the same way, that's completely fine and I won't bring it up again.“

Stupid Hakyeon with his perfect reasoning. Hongbin didn't hate the idea, not at all. Jaehwan was very attractive and a good kisser, so of course he could imagine having another go with him. He just wasn't sure if they could do this without at least one of them getting hurt in the process. 

“I will ... I will have to think about this, okay?“

“Yes, of course! Think about it as long as you want! It's so lovely that you would even consider this, really.“

Hakyeon gave him one of his reassuring smiles that Hongbin lov-LIKED, liked so much, and gently squeezed his hand.

“Really, hyung. You're an idiot for starting this conversation like this.“

“Yes, but I'm your idiot.“

“Sadly, yes. Umm, do you maybe want to continue where we - ...“

“YES OF COURSE I THOUGHT YOU'D NEVER ASK.“

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later, Hongbin and Hakyeon were cooking dinner for the others. Nothing special, just some rice and vegetables and a simple soup. Things had gone relatively quiet between all of them as almost everybody was busy with personal projects. But sooner or later, they would all be on stage again as a whole group.

“Hakyeon?“

“Hmm?“

“I want to do it.“

It took Hakyeon a few seconds to get what Hongbin referring to. Then he smiled and placed his arm around the other's small waistline, pulling him closer for a kiss on the cheek.

As Taekwoon approached the two of them, just to check if food was ready, Hongbin immediatly reacted.

„Shut up.“

„I wasn't saying anything ...“

„Either way, shut up.“

Taekwoon frowned and plopped down on the sofa. What did he do to deserve such disrespect? Ah right, his comment last time he saw them being sappy and disgusting.

Hakyeon laughed and just held Hongbin tighter. And as Jaehwan entered the living room with Sanghyuk in tow, loudly chatting about anime or something similar, they both looked at each other knowingly, already forming ideas in their heads about how they could do this. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It would already be two weeks later until an opportunity would arise for the first time. Taekwoon would be gone for at least five hours for his musical practice. Wonshik was huddled up in his studio and wouldn't come home until late at night, unless he would fall asleep in his desk chair and wouldn't come at all. And Sanghyuk thought that Hongbin and Hakyeon would do the nasty in the living room because Hongbin had dropped some „subtle hints“ about them planning to do so, so he was spending the evening with his friend Sungjae.

Jaehwan though, he was absolutely clueless. Which was a wonder in itself as Sanghyuk had almost busted their hopes of doing this since the maknae had felt the need to save Jaehwan from potential trauma by inviting him to visit Sungjae together. Luckily, Jaehwan had refused, stating that he would prefer to spend the evening on the sofa, not moving and doing nothing. As Sanghyuk had wanted to object, Hongbin had quickly put his hands over the other's mouth and pulled him away for „a game of Overwatch which had to happen right now and not a second later“. True, they would have to work on their subtlety if they wanted to do this again in the future. But for now, everything had gone more or less smoothly.

As the couple sat down on the sofa, Hongbin to Jaehwan's left and Hakyeon on Jaehwan's right, he didn't even bother to look up from his phone. When Hakyeon put his arm on Jaehwan's shoulders, he merely raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment on it. Only when Hongbin had already inched a bit closer, sending questioning glances over to Hakyeon, Jaehwan had enough.

„Okay, guys. I'm actually in the middle of something important, so what is it?“

The 'something' he had referred to was actually just a rhythm game on his phone. But sure enough, Jaehwan took his mobile games pretty seriously and could spend hours doing nothing else. Which had apparently been the whole content of his plans for the evening.

„Jaehwan, Jaehwanie, Kenneth ...“

„WHAT IS IT I TOLD YOU I WAS BUSY?“

„We have a proposal for you. We would like to-“

„Yes.“

„Wait, what now?“

„Yes, I'll sleep with you. Dicks out for Vixx, let's go.“

„But we are Vixx ...“

„EXACTLY.“

Hongbin didn't know if he should laugh or cry. How could they be so bad at this? They had wanted to seduce him, warm him up to the idea of going out of his own comfort zone. Baby steps. But apparently, Jaehwan was already three ADULT steps ahead of them. How?

As Jaehwan noticed their dumbfounded looks, he laughed and finally put his phone in the pocket of his jeans.

„What, did you think I wouldn't notice what you were planning? Getting everybody out of the dorm, being suspiciously nice to me the whole day and now this? I can't believe you two are the actors in our group, you couldn't even fool a puppy if your lives depended on it!“

Hakyeon was speechless, but also relieved. If Jaehwan wanted quick and hard, that's what he would get.

So he moved his hand away from Jaehwan's shoulder and placed it on his neck. Jaehwan flinched, but just for a split second, as he was soon enough distracted by Hakyeon's lips that found their way against his own. Now this was what he was talking about. Hongbin gasped beside him, too surprised by Hakyeon's boldness to start something on his own. Instead, he watched how Hakyeon easily dominated the kiss, biting down on Jaehwan's plump bottom lip and carressing the side of his neck.

Jaehwan almost lost himself in they way Hakyeon kissed him. This was different than what he had done before, he could feel it. Whereas their stupid dares had just been fooling around for him – even if he had hoped for more with Taekwoon, but he wouldn't try to change the other's mind if he needed some time on his own – this was the real deal. Maybe he should have been embarrassed by how quickly he got hard just from kissing, but his easily afflicted body was soon rewarded by the lightest of touches by Hongbin's hands against his crotch.

Jaehwan broke their kiss to get some air in his lungs and caught Hakyeon smiling proudly at Hongbin's actions. He couldn't dwell on it for long though, as any coherent thought was quickly punched out of his brain due to Hongbin. He had applied more pressure with his hand and started to softly bite on Jaehwan's earlobes, against the sharp line of his jaw and other places he couldn't quite determine. Hakyeon took the opportunity to be his usual, overly concerned self.

„I'm so happy you want to do this with us. But if you want to take it slower or got any questions, just ask.“

„If a shark and a bear had a fight, who would win?“

„Okay, if you've got any RELEVANT questions, just ask.“

Hongbin chuckled against Jaehwan's neck. The warm puffs of air sent shivers down Jaehwan's spine and he soon forgot what else he wanted to say.

„Let's go to my room, shall we?“

Hakyeon took Jaehwan's hand and led him to the bedroom. Hongbin followed closely behind, nervously wringing his hands against each other. But Jaehwan didn't notice that.

Once inside, Hongbin found something better do to for his hands by taking off Jaehwan's shirt and pressing his body against the other's uncoated backside. Jaehwan felt nice and warm against him and Hongbin hooked his chin against the other's shoulder, looking at Hakyeon for his approval.

„Now, aren't you two quite the picture.“

Hakyeon nodded appreciatively and wagered his options. They had time, but they wouldn't be able to do everything at once. So he had to decide what would be most appealing in their current situation. Fortunately, he already had a few things in mind.

„Hongbin, I want you to kiss Jaehwan like you did last time. Don't hold back.“

Hongbin smiled and turned Jaehwan around who looked like he had, just like Hongbin, only waited for his cue to finally do this. Their kiss was messy, frantically groping and slightly rutting against the other's legs. When Jaehwan hooked his fingers in the waistline of Hongbin's pants, Hakyeon felt like he could die in this instant and he would have lived his life to the fullest.

After some heavy moments, Hongbin stopped and shot a nervous glance in Hakyeon's direction. But the other showed no sign of disapproval. Instead, he looked like he seriously had to hold back from touching himself through his pants.

A delicious mix of pride and excitement bubbled in Hongbin's stomach. So he became more courageous, diving in for another kiss while pressing his thumb against one of Jaehwan's nipples. Jaehwan staggered in his movements and moaned.

„Fuck. Can we please get our clothes off, like right now?“

Before Hongbin could answer, Hakyeon was already behind Jaehwan, hooking his arms around the younger's hips and feeling his erection through the fabric of his pants.

„Hm, impatient, are we? But seems to me like you're ready, aren't you?“

„Yes. I was born ready.“

Hakyeon grinned and opened Jaehwan's belt while Hongbin took off his shirt. Jaehwan could do nothing except stare and try to breath evenly. But his mind was already swimming in sweet arousal. Even if he wanted to, he would not be able to tell what he wanted. Everything was fine to him as long as somebody would finally touch him. Thankfully, Hakyeon made that decision for him.

„How about we let Hongbin suck you off? He is really good at that, I promise.“

Jaehwan could only moan in response. Hongbin eagerly pulled down Jaehwan's pants and underwear and was quite please with what he saw.

Hakyeon saw that Jaehwan's legs were slowly turning into jelly from being overwhelmed with the new situation. So he gently pulled Jaehwan by his arms to make him sit on the bed. This allowed Hongbin to tug Jaehwan's clothes from his ankles and Hakyeon sat down behind Jaehwan and started gently stroking his hair.

Hongbin kneeled between Jaehwan's legs and honest to God, Jaehwan would never forget this wonderful sight. He gripped the sheets until his knuckles turned white when Hongbin put his mouth on him. Jaehwan hissed through his gritted teeth, it was too much and not enough at the same time as the whole of his length basically disappeared behind Hongbin's lips. But Hakyeon's reassuring touches helped him to stay grounded.

„You really weren't joking-ah-around. He's good.“

Hakyeon smiled and kissed the top of Jaehwan's hair. Jaehwan tilted his head towards him to meet Hakyeon's lips. Due to their awkward position, it was more tongues and teeth than anything else, but it felt amazing while Hongbin established a constant rhythm on Jaehwan's length.

Hakyeon lightly pulled Jaehwan's hair which earned him a moan. Interesting. Moments later, Jaehwan's cock met the back of Hongbin's throat and he came hard. Hongbin pulled away and kept stroking Jaehwan with his hands until he stopped twitching and whimpering.

„Wonderful, wasn't it?“

Hakyeon whispered against Jaehwan's ear. Jaehwan nodded and tried to catch his breath.

„Now, I hope you're up for a bit more. Because we are not done with you.“


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update! This took me a lot longer than the other ones, I hope you enjoy it! <3

The next few weeks were quite devastating for Taekwoon. He knew he shouldn't be jealous, he knew he didn't have any right to be … but every time he saw Sanghyuk and Wonshik together, joking and touching and acting like the perfect couple, Taekwoon felt his heart sting and he just wanted to run. If he'd only known why this hurt so much, that would have been at least something. Was it the way Sanghyuk looked at Wonshik? Did Taekwoon want to be the one the youngest was looking at? Or was he jealous of Sanghyuk for being so close to Wonshik without even trying? To Taekwoon, being social has always been a struggle and up until know, he had thought himself to be quite close to at least a few members. Like Wonshik and Jaehwan for example.

But even Jaehwan wasn't there for him. He couldn't blame him, everybody was busy these days with personal stuff and additionally, Jaehwan spent a lot of time with Hakyeon and Hongbin. If Taekwoon had just asked Jaehwan to spend it with him instead, he would have done it, even Taekwoon knew that. But he couldn't bring himself to ask for something so selfish when Jaehwan was so obviously happy with somebody else.

Taekwoon tried to distract himself as best as he could by practicing for his personal schedules. He danced, he sang, he memorized lyrics and lines until his body hurt instead of his heart and then he started all over again until one night, it all became too much. After an especially frustrating day, coming home to Wonshik and Sanghyuk lying on the couch, so close to each other and chatting happily like they needed nobody else but each other, like they didn't need Taekwoon at all, managed to break something inside Taekwoon.

He went to his room, closed the door and got under the covers, crying his heart out until he felt numb. Eventually, Taekwoon must have fallen asleep. The alarm from the day before rang loudly in his pocket and he turned it off, scoffing at the ungodly hour that his screen showed. The fact that apparently, nobody had asked for him after he had come home just made everything so much worse. In fact, everybody had just assumed that he had been too tired to eat with them and that it would be best to just let him sleep. But reasonable thoughts were far out of reach for him.

Taekwoon's throat was dry, his head hurt and he just wanted to fall asleep again. But for that to work, he had to put in some effort. He got under the shower and found at least some comfort in the warmth that the hot water spent him. Afterwards, he drank so much water that he felt nauseaus for one moment. Then he sat on his bed and checked his notifications, but nothing interested him. He intentionally avoided their group chat, feeling that telltale sting in his eyes again.

Taekwoon almost jumped out of his own skin when the door to his room opened and Hakyeon peeked through the door.

„Good morning, I just wanted to check on you and see if you were – wait, what's wrong with your eyes?“

„Nothing, it's just an allergic reaction.“

The lie came out easily and almost automatically, but Hakyeon would have none of it. Sporned on by his motherly instincts (although they were the same age, but don't tell him that or he might chop your head off), he immediatly sat down on Taekwoon's side and embraced him tightly. Taekwoon wanted to protest, wanted to pull away like he usually did to show him that everything was fine, absolutely fine. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead, he hugged back and for once, just enjoyed Hakyeon's presence.

„Taekwoon, what happened? Please tell me so I know who I have to send my assassins to for hurting my precious Taekwoon.“

But Taekwoon wouldn't say a word, just shaking his head against Hakyeon's shoulder. After a while, a wet stain had spread on that same spot and Taekwoon was almost too lost in his own thoughts to notice that Hongbin had joined them as well. The other did not speak a word, quickly assessing the situation and after checking with Hakyeon through telepathy or something whether he knew what was wrong, he simply settled for hugging Taekwoon as well until the other felt good enough to shrug both of them off. They had to leave it at that and just hope that Taekwoon would recover sooner or later. 

His friends' joined efforts really helped. For a few days at least. Taekwoon knew that he was valued and appreciated, even loved within his group. But he just couldn't get rid of that nagging voice inside his head that told him that he was expandable, that it had been naive of him to think that Wonshik and Sanghyuk might want him as anything else than just a colleague.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Wonshik saw that Taekwoon was hurting. But he didn't know how or why and without at least being able to guess what might help, he didn't have the courage to do something. Not until they were alone in the dorm and the first reaction that Taekwoon showed was trying to flee, making up shitty excuses about where he had to go at this hour.

„Hyung, this has to stop.“

„I don't know what you're talking about.“

And with that blatant lie, Taekwoon turned on his heel and went back to his room.

„You can tell that to your grandmother.“

Wonshik mumbled to nobody in particular and followed suit.

„Go away.“

„I won't go until you tell me what's wrong.“

„You wouldn't understand.“

„How can you know that, just talk to me for fuck's sake.“

Instead of replying, Taekwoon just did what he could best these days, which was crawling under his sheets and pretend he wasn't there. Except that this maybe wasn't the smartest of ideas when somebody had seen the whole crawling process in the first place.

Wonshik was so close to filing this case under the „at least I tried“ department in his head. So close. But then he heard a muffled sob under the blanket and it almost broke his heart. The times of running away were over now. He had to act.

Wonshik crawled under the blanket to join Taekwoon in his self induced misery. Which almost earned him a jab to the side of his head as Taekwoon violently flinched at this, not expecting the other to do so. Wonshik pulled the blanket away from Taekwoon's head, fearing he might suffocate and Taekwoon tried to hide his face under his arms. But Wonshik had already seen enough to know what's going on.

In that moment, all his surpressed feelings from months and months flooded his mind like a tsunami. Wonshik gently took Taekwoon's wrists and pulled them away from the other's face. He frowned when Taekwoon's head immediatly tilted to the side so he wouldn't have to meet the other's gaze. Wonshik couldn't think of anything more frustrating than this.

„Can't you even look me in the eyes anymore? What did I do to deserve this from you?“

„It's not your fault, but I can't take it to see you right now.“

Wonshik cursed himself for feeling so deeply for such a drama queen. But okay, if words weren't enough, his actions would have so speak for him. Even though this was usually a bad idea, Wonshik decided to act on his gut alone and do what he had wanted to do for so long.

He steadily rested his weight on Taekwoon's lap to avoid getting pushed off the other's body if anything went wrong. Better be safe than sorry. Then he just went for it and kissed him.

Taekwoon's eyes opened in shook when Wonshik's lips met his. This was not at all how he had imagined their first kiss to go like. And he had imagined it a lot of times before. But still, it managed to blow away all the pain that Taekwoon had carried with him for these past few days. He knew Wonshik better than Wonshik knew himself sometimes, that's why he understood that the other wouldn't do such a thing without meaning it. And that's also why it had hurt so much to know that Wonshik had decided to share this with somebody else than him.

So he reacted immediatly, slightly parting his lips as well as threading his fingers through Wonshik's hair, slightly gripping the soft strands as if to stop the other from leaving too soon. But Wonshik had nothing like that in mind and instead only deepened the kiss. 

Taekwoon slightly shifter under Wonshik, instantly regretting it as he got reminded by his own body that too much friction there would make him hard in no time. He winced and lost touch with Wonshik's mouth for just one moment which seemed unbearable to him, whining in discomfort. Wonshik responded by changing their position so he could press his knee against Taekwoon's crotch at the same time as resuming to kiss him breathless. 

Neither of them knew how much time had already passed as Wonshik's hand started to continue sneaking lower and lower until it could dip inside Taekwoon's pants to get a grip on his now very prominent erection. Taekwoon accidently bit Wonshik's lip in surprise which only managed to sporn him on in pursuing his ministrations.

„Wonshik, don't stop“ was all Taekwoon managed to bring out before Wonshik started to relentlessly move his deft fingers in all the right ways until Taekwoon's whole body shuddered under him in release. For one last time, Taekwoon's lips searched Wonshik's and found what they were looking for while his mind kept swimming in pure bliss.

„Wonshik, don't tell me this was a mistake.“

„I won't.“

„Do you mean it?“

„Yes, I mean it.“

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Wonshik hadn't lied to Taekwoon. He knew it wasn't a mistake to act according to your feelings, especially if it helped somebody to feel happy. Still, he felt guilty for even getting into this mess in the first place. It seemed to him like he was responsible for everything that was happening around him. So he avoided doing anything with either Sanghyuk or Taekwoon alone. He didn't stop touching or cuddling or complimenting them for their achievements because he would never refrain from being a sappy person that just had to be affectionate in order to survive. But Wonshik really tried to keep it to a minimum. 

Luckily, Sanghyuk didn't seem that interested in physical affection anyway these days. Instead, he was trying to rile them up to go outside, be social, dance at a club, that sort of thing. Hakyeon was sceptical.

„Oh no, we are definitely not doing that.“

Maybe a bit more than just sceptical.

„What if somebody sees us there? I can't keep an eye on all five of you, especially when you're drinking, I only have two of them!“

„What about a private club? Somewhere that's especially made for those situations. Small and secret.“

„Are we still talking about normal clubs or are you actually trying to trick us into visiting a strip club?“

„This could be fun too.“

„HONGBIN DON'T SUPPORT HIM YOU HAVE TO BE ON MY SIDE!“

„Sorry, but I like his plan more than yours.“

Hongbin and Sanghyuk gave each other a high five and laughed at Hakyeon's desperate expression. So it was settled, they would go clubbing and hopefully, nobody would get lost or an STD in the process.

Taekwoon hadn't intervened in the discussion, knowing that the youngest would just straight up ignore his objections. But it wasn't hard to tell that he wasn't very keen on doing this.

„Come on, hyung. It could be fun.“

Wonshik patted his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. Taekwoon shrugged and went back to his room. If he had to do this, at least he would try to look as best as he could.

As all of them gathered some time later in their living room to get going, Hyuk couldn't help but gape at Taekwoon's choice of warderobe as the other emerged from his room with leather pants, a loose fitting shirt as well as several pieces of accessory on him. His hair was suitably styled to one side and you could really tell that he had put a lot of effort into this. Taekwoon basically looked as if he was ready to go on stage and Wonshik couldn't help but stare at him as well. Only his usual, shy demeanor gave a way that they were doing this in private and not in front of a crowd of fans.

„Maybe I should go back and change ...“

„No, no! Absolutely not, you look amazing!“

Taekwoon smiled at Wonshik's compliment. Maybe this evening wouldn't be so annoying after all. And Hyuk's words also held nothing but honest approval in store.

„He's right, it's perfect“

„Thanks, Sanghyuk“

„What about meeeeeee?!“

„Jaehwan, all your facial parts are in the right spots.“

„SO MEAN!“

Jaehwan was pouting and crossing his arms in front of his chest while Taekwoon openly laughed at their nonsense. Hongbin laughed as well, but quickly tried to make up for it by hugging Jaehwan's side. Sanghyuk raised an eyebrow at that, how interesting. As soon as everyone was ready to go, they went outside to fetch a taxi to the club they had already picked out beforehand.

Inside the vehicle, Hongbin and Sanghyuk quickly called dibs on the two spots in the back. Hakyeon had to sit next to the driver so he could give directions if necessary and Wonshik, Jaehwan and Taekwoon shared the row in between. All of them chatted comfortably about nothing in particular, feeling a nice sort of normalcy settling between them.

„So, Hongbin … you sleep with Jaehwan as well?“

„What the fuck Hyuk, how did you find out?!“

„I didn't, but your reaction gave it away.“

Hongbin was glad that nobody overheard them because even as it was, he was embarrassed as hell. He didn't want his best friend to find out like this, fearing that even though they usually could share everything with each other, he might still judge him for doing this. Apart from some comments from Hongbin about not really believing in typical, monogamous relationships anyway, this hadn't been a real topic between them so far.

„Sorry for not telling you … I hope it's not a problem for you. Is it?“

„Are you serious? He left us at the gas station, how can you forgive him for that?!“

„You're such a dumbass, Hyuk.“

Although not really believing that Hyuk would be mad in the first place, Hongbin was relieved. He nervously combed through his hair and fixed his fringe that looked perfect either way, laughing at the fond memory that Hyuk had mentioned. Sanghyuk and him hadn't actually started their time together on good terms, but this evening had been one of the first moments when Hongbin had felt like they could become really good friends if they just wanted to. 

„Thanks for understanding.“

„No problem.“

In the meantime, they had almost reached their destination and Hakyeon decided to direct some words of wisdom to his group.

„Okay kids, we'll be there in about five minutes. Just to be crystal clear: You can drink and sin as much as you want, you're adults after all. Well, kind of. But we will never do this again if I catch either one of you being mean or throwing up on each other. Do we agree on this?“

It's not like anybody had a choice to say no. Still, they all agreed and either nodded their heads or mumbled a variation of „Yes, mom“.

When they arrived at the club, they all marveled at the exclusive and fancy kind of atmosphere that it radiated, even from the outside. Inside, it was even better, not as crowded and loud as the usual places and the whole interior practically screamed luxury. As well as the prices on the menu.

Nevertheless, Hongbin and Jaehwan quickly settled for a plan, which was trying every drink that seemed remotely interesting to them. They could share each one which was already a plus and if they still ran out of money, they could try to flirt with the bartenders until they would either by annoyed or charmed enough to give them something for free.

Wonshik and Taekwoon headed to the lounge area which was more quiet than the main room and ordered drinks from there. Taekwoon didn't feel comfortable enough to dance in the middle of so many strangers and Wonshik decided to allow himself to be at least a bit selfish this evening and keep him company. Honestly, who could blame him when his hyung looked so good and obviously enjoyed his presence was well, almost immediatly resting his hand on Wonshik's open palm and quickly looking the other way, trying to be subtle about it. Wonshik smirked and placed a fleeting kiss on the other's cheek.

In the meantime, Hakyeon and Sanghyuk had both decided to join the crowd on the dancefloor, not able to resist the thrumming beat of the club music inside their veins. They went their separate ways to dance alone or with random people that came and went. Both men and women showed interest in them, but nobody stayed long because they soon realized that neither of them were keen on taking this to a different level. At least not until Hakyeon stumbled into Sanghyuk on the outer brim of the moving crowd. Hakyeon laughed and apologized for almost making the other fall, but Hyuk wasn't mad and put his arms around Hakyeon's waist to get close enough for both of them to get what the other was saying over the steadily increasing volume of the music.

„Are you having fun, hyung?“

„Yes! Obviously, this club is amazing!“

„See, my idea wasn't so bad.“

„You're right.“

Sanghyuk was more than pleased at that. Admitting that he was wrong was not one of Hakyeon's strengths. He always made up for his mistakes and took care of the group, but wouldn't allow to show anybody that he was human as well. Hyuk guessed that this was just one of those things that naturally came along with being a leader.

They both gingerly swayed in place which kind of resembled dancing, but neither of them quite knew if they should let go of each other and head out again or stay like this for at least some time. When the song changed, Hakyeon smiled again, this was one of his favorites.

„I love this song!“ he shouted and started dancing again, not caring at all that Sanghyuk still held onto him. After a few moments, the younger one joined in as well, moving along to the beat in his own way while also copying some of Hakyeon's movements. It was hard to tear your eyes away from Hakyeon when he was dancing. There was just something about it that was enticing and casual at the same time and he moved so effortlessly, it just looked like it cost him nothing at all. The only thing that kind of gave it away was the small bead of sweat that slowly ran down the expanse of his long neck. Sanghyuk watched it move downwards until it disappeared inside the fabric of Hakyeon's shirt, suddenly feeling the need to follow its path with his tongue. When he looked up again, Hakyeon was watching him intensely, a knowing expression painted all over his face.

Hyuk felt horribly embarrassed and exposed, but quickly composed himself again and decided to take revenge on his hyung. His hands leisurely moved down Hakyeon's back until he could take hold of Hakyeon's firm ass and squeezed it tightly. Hakyeon startled and and faltered in his movements, trying to stop himself from outright moaning at this by burying his face against Sanghyuk's shoulder. It just reminded him too much of the way Hongbin handled him when they were both too far gone to care if anybody would hear them.

Speaking of Hongbin, he had seen every minute of it. He was shocked, but not because of jealousy and more due to the fact that Sanghyuk would have been the last person he had expected to openly flirt with Hakyeon, simply based on the fact that the words Hyuk usually associated with their leader were „annoying“ and „gross“. He jabbed hardly at Jaehwan's side to make him look as well who who winced in pain.

„Ouch ouch ouch what are you doing stop it OH MY GOD IS THAT HYUKKI WHAT IS HE DOING?!“

„He touched the butt.“

„Indeed he did. Who would have thought.“

Hongbin neither felt aroused nor jealous by this. But it made him think about his priorities as well as the boundaries of his relation with Hakyeon. Before he could dwell on the specifics though, another thought crossed his mind that made him sport a borderline scary grin. Jaehwan noticed and slightly backed away, fearing that he might get hit again if he stayed too close.

„Hongbin, what is going on inside your sinister mind?“

„A plan, Jaehwan. And I bet you will like it.“

 

About three hours have passed since all of them had entered the club. Whereas the music had been pretty bearable in the beginning, the good songs eventually had to make way for the crowd favorites who were just loud and annoying to Taekwoon's ears. Together with the alcohol he had consumed, although not much, he felt a headache approaching. He still tried to keep up with the words Wonshik was saying who had been more than happy to distract Taekwoon from feeling uncomfortable by telling him stories about his dog, his family, producing their new album, all the stuff they were both interested in. But after a while, Taekwoon couldn't follow anymore.

„Sorry Wonshik, I have to go outside for a second. Get some fresh air.“

Wonshik nodded and made way for Taekwoon to stand up. Some minutes later, he became a bit worried though and followed Taekwoon through the back door of the club.

When he got outside, the cool and fresh air really felt like a blessing for him. His heart leapt in fear however when Taekwoon wasn't there. He looked around the narrow alley in search of his friend until he passed a row of containers and boxes that were haphazardly thrown over each other. When he found Taekwoon crouching in front of a red cat that was purring excitedly around his feet, he laughed in relief and amusement. Unfortunately, this not only startled Taekwoon, but also the kitten who quickly ran away across the street.

„Sorry, I didn't want to scare you two lovebirds.“

Taekwoon frowned and stood up, rubbing his hands against each other to get rid of the red cat hair on his palms. Wonshik couldn't help but think what an odd person Taekwoon was, petting strange animals in random places while dressed in an outfit that accentuated all of his best features.

„Wonshik, you're staring again.“

„What? I'm sorry, I just ...“

„You apologize too much. Should we go inside again?“

Wonshik felt inclined to say yes. But this god forsaken mix of adorable and hot that Taekwoon represented for him on a daily basis was just too much in that moment. He saved both of them a verbal answer and just pulled the other in for a kiss. Taekwoon didn't need much time to respond, only gasping once when his back hit the cold wall behind him and otherwise simply enjoying what was happening. He rested his long arms around Wonshik's shoulders and crossed them behind the other's back. Wonshik was radiating heat like a furnace, but Taekwoon felt thankful even for that as he was sensible to the chilly weather and didn't think of bringing a jacket with him. They just stayed like this for a while, kissing and occasionally laughing when their noses bumped into each other or when Wonshik's hand almost got stuck in Taekwoon's hair which was loaded with hairspray to stay in place. Eventually, they had to stop though, both of them feeling that something was missing.

„We can't do this without Sanghyuk, can we?

„No, it wouldn't be right.“

Wonshik felt regretful for not being able to continue this. But in the end, they both knew that excluding Sanghyuk without checking on his feelings first wouldn't help anybody. Especially Taekwoon didn't want to hurt the youngest after he himself had felt left out for such a long time.

A loud noise startled both of them out of their thoughts and they let go of each other in case somebody they didn't know would come their way. But it was Hakyeon who eagerly approached them.

„There you are, I have been looking for you all over the place! We have to go now, Jaehwan set one of the counters on fire.“

„He did what?!“

„Yes, long story. He ordered a weird drink that involved being lit up by a match or something, but instead of blowing it out before drinking, he spilled it over the counter which was already full of alcohol from his previous failure and well, you can imagine the rest. Let's just leave before they can kick us out.“

All six of them quickly managed to find each other as well as their personal belongings that some of them had left at the warderobe or the bathroom.  
(They had to go back twice because Jaehwan had forgotten his phone as well as one of his rings in two different bathrooms after taking it off to wash his hands.)  
Although it wasn't that late, they weren't able to find a taxi so shortly, so they agreed on walking back to their dorm. It wasn't that far anyway and maybe it would clear the heads of the members who had spent the most of their time on intoxicating drinks.

„I'm not drunk, I swear! How should I know that you have to put the flame out before you can drink it? I almost burned my wonderful lips off ...“

„Common sense?!“

„Oh shut up Wonshik, you pour the milk first instead of the cereal. What kind of monster does that?“

„What's wrong with that, I just ...“

„A MONSTER!“

Sanghyuk rolled his eyes and put his arm around Jaehwan's shoulder, forcing him to walk in the front with him instead of making a scene in the middle of the street. Wonshik and Taekwoon were right behind them, Hongbin and Hakyeon were walking in the back.

„Hongbin, don't the stars look beautiful tonight?“

„They sure do. You know what else looks beautiful?“

„Oh stop it, I'm already blushing.“

„Park Hyoshin.“

Hakyeon shrieked and hit Hongbin's arm several times before Hongbin had enough and hit him back. To them, it seemed like a fierce fight, everybody else thought they looked ridiculous. Taekwoon decided to intervene before anybody could get seriously mad at the other.

„Stop this now or we'll separate you from each other.“

Hakyeon immediatly stopped and pouted defiantly.

„Nobody takes my Binnie away. Not even Park Hyoshin. Besides, I'm way prettier than him. And younger!“

„At least the last part is true.“

Hongbin hugged Hakyeon while walking beside him to make his last comment seem less sincere. It worked and Hakyeon broke off his childish act in favor of swooning over his handsome companion.

„Hey Hakyeon?“

„Hmm?“

„What do you think about another game when we get home?“


	12. Chapter 12

„So … did all your clubbing nights end like this when I was still too young to come along?“

Taekwoon looked at Sanghyuk like he was actually thinking about an appropriate answer.

„No, not all of them. Seventy percent maybe.“

„More like eighty“ Wonshik chimed in.

Sanghyuk smiled widely. Although their night out had to end rather abruptly, it had definitely been an experience.

„We should do this more often.“

„Oh hell no!“

Hakyeon was quick to object. Although the evening had been fun overall, having to look for all his members in a large, open area like this after one of them had managed to somehow set the bar on fire was NOT his definition of a good night. His stress levels were still on high alert from worrying too much when he couldn't find Wonshik and Taekwoon immediately, instantly fearing someone must have kidnapped and sold them off to the Mafia or something. Luckily, Hongbin was by his side to gently pat his hair.

„Naaww, poor Hakyeon. I know exactly what you need right now to relax again.“

„Eeww, Hongbin! Talk about that stuff when you two are alone, please!“

„Fuck you, I was actually proposing another game! The night is still young and isn't it a shame that Hakyeon got so few turns last time? We should do something about that, shouldn't we?“

The first reaction from most of them would have been to either protest or leave without even bothering. But something about the last part made them reconsider. It seemed like Hakyeon had been the only one who could neither hear the mischivous undertone in Hongbin's voice nor see the side glances that Jaehwan gave him.

„Yeah right, we should totally do that and see what happens! I'll bring the bottle.“

And with that, Jaehwan was already up and going. Taekwoon, Wonshik and Sanghyuk looked at each other and tried to estimate how much harm this could do and who was more excited about this, Hongbin or Hakyeon. Both options appeared equally terrifying. But in the end, everybody agreed to do at least a few quick rounds. They gathered around their usual spot for this on the carpet of their living room.

„Okay, how about I start today, what do you say?“ Hongbin gleefully exclaimed. Hakyeon looked at him and felt no need to disagree. In fact, he was fascinated by Hongbin's newly found enthusiasm. Well, at least until Hongbin just pretended to spin the bottle instead of actually doing it and directly pointing it at none other than Hakyeon.

„Oh my, it's your lucky day!“

Hakyeon tried to hide his embarrassment behind his hands, but of course completely failed to do so.

„Alright, I see. I'll let this happen for once, but just because you're cute. And I choose dare.“

„Dare, how wonderful! Do a girlgroup dance then.“

Whereas Taekwoon was mostly confused by this change of events, Jaehwan and Sanghyuk were delighted. Hakyeon reluctantly stood up and showed his best impression of Red Velvet, grinning awkwardly and just trying to get this over with. Hongbin would have to pay for this later when they were alone. He quickly sat down again and grabbed the bottle, not bothering to react to the other's comments about him simply HAVING to join the girlgroup for their next comeback.

„Wonderful! I hate all of you, now let me spin the bottle … ah, Sanghyuk!“

„Give me your best shot.“

„I sure will. Truth or dare?“

„Let's go with truth.“

„So tell me, what were you and Hongbin doing two weeks ago when I tried to look at your phones and you two hid the screens from me and ran away?“

Sanghyuk blushed and tried to look at Hongbin for help who looked just as surprised as him about such a specific question out of nowhere. But for situations like this, he already had a Plan B.

„Okay, great! That answer made all of us laugh, didn't it? Now you spin it, Hyuk.“

„But he didn't even ...“

For a moment, Wonshik wanted to object. Then he realized what Hongbin was trying to do and kept his mouth shut. Taekwoon was still trying to decipher what was going on.

Sanghyuk's first reaction was to spin the bottle normally like he usually would. But then he noticed Hongbin's stare and knew what he had to do. Hakyeon could just watch in disbelief how his question kept being disregarded and Sanghyuk moved the bottle around just like Hongbin had done before.

„Wow, Hakyeon again! What a coincidence! What will it be, truth or dare?“

Hakyeon scoffed. He wouldn't play along when everybody was against him.

„Okay, truth, wonderful choice. So hyung, what are your kinks? Tell us everything and don't leave out any details.“

Sanghyuk had the audacity to even WINK at this which made Jaehwan sneer proudly. Their youngest was learning well.

„Don't be rude, answer the question!“

Jaehwan's comment just made Hakyeon's bewilderment even worse. Were they all in on this? When did they have time to plan this? Unbelievable.

„My kink is when people actually care about my feelings and what I have to say.“

„Too unrealistic. Just settle for bondage like the rest of us.“

Wonshik's comment was welcomed with laughter from all of them. Except Hakyeon, of course. Hongbin cackled especially loudly and declared the next turn for them.

„NEXT!“

Hakyeon grabbed the bottle and did what he had to do. They would run out of ideas eventually. They just had to. The bottle pointed at Taekwoon who hesitantly asked for a truth.

„Truth, of course. Are you part of this plan or are you innocent?“

Taekwoon nervously glanced at every person in the room. Hongbin saved him from having to decide what to do.

„You don't have to answer that, just do the next spin.“

And so he did, although not even bothering to pretend doing a spinning movement with his wrist. Instead, he just lay the bottle flat on the carpet with the tip pointing at, surprise, Hakyeon.

And like this, the game went on for at least an hour. Everybody blatantly ignored any request Hakyeon made on his turn, except when it allowed them to make a sarcastic remark and leave it at that. And for Hakyeon, the dares and questions got more ridiculous with every spin. It was the group's one and only chance to get almost every dirty secret out of their leader, and they would use that opportunity well. 

Hakyeon wouldn't answer every question, of course. There had to be a limit to the things they knew about him, especially when Jaehwan asked what kind of porn he watched when Hongbin wouldn't let him smash. But some weird part of Hakyeon felt delighted when he saw how they were bonding over this stupid game, even if all of them played against him and apparently wanted to see him suffer. But that was a sacrifice Hakyeon was willing to make to get what he had actually wanted to achieve with this series of games in the first place.

When it was finally over and Jaehwan, Sanghyuk, Wonshik and Taekwoon quickly left for their rooms to get some rest, Hakyeon's forehead met with the floor. Fuck that part about bonding, what has he done to deserve having to do all of this stupid stuff in front of five stupid manchilds who just wouldn't stop imagining stupid ideas for him to act out? He seriously wanted to become one with the carpet, the only thing in this room that apparently didn't hate him.

Meanwhile, Hongbin was still sitting in the same place next to him, grinning widely. His plan had worked perfectly well.

„Hongbin, just why ...“

Hakyeon's voice was kind of muffled due to the the fabric of the carpet in front of his mouth.

„I'm sorry, I couldn't quite catch that?“

„Seriously, what did you offer them to betray me? Food, money, a mention on my gravestone?“

„Honestly, I only asked Jaehwan if he wants to embarrass you and he instantly said yes. The others just went along with it because it was funny.“

„Great, fucking great. I expect a really good apology for this.“

„Does it have to be verbally or ...“

„Do you really have to ask?“

„I guess not.“

Hongbin had to admit, he felt a little bit bad for pranking Hakyeon like this. For about three seconds, at least. The he noticed that despite all of it, Hakyeon was smiling and soon after that, Hakyeon leaned over and gave Hongbin a quick peck on his cheek.

„Hyung, what was that?“

„Affection.“

„Disgusting … do it again.“

Hakyeon laughed and happily obliged, practically showering Hongbin in short, innocent kisses. Eventually, Hongbin started wailing and struggling because he couldn't take it anymore.

„Nope, I take it back, too much!“

„If you don't like it, you can yell at me later.“

„Consider it a date!“

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Later in the Vixx group chat:

Daeguni, DamnRa and Maknae Hyuk are online

Daeguni: (v__v)

DamnRa: can't sleep?

Daeguni: why do they have to be so fucking loud …

Maknae Hyuk: *fucking so loud

Daeguni: thanks …

Maknae Hyuk: no problem

DamnRa: hakyeon and hongbin?

Daeguni: yes …

DamnRa: oh

DamnRa: good thing I have headphones on

Maknae Hyuk: wait

Daeguni: ??

Maknae Hyuk: why are we texting? we're practically five feet apart ...

DamnRa: two bros chillin in a hot tub, five feet apart cuz they're not gay …

Daeguni: what?

Maknae Hyuk: what??

DamnRa: nevermind …

Maknae Hyuk: you spend too much time online

Daeguni: says the dude who plays overwatch every night

Maknae Hyuk: don't dude me, bitch

Daeguni: don't bitch me, jerk

Maknae Hyuk: don't jerk me

Maknae Hyuk: wait that sounds wrong

DamnRa: lol

DamnRa: be nice hyukki

Maknae Hyuk: Okay .-.

Daeguni: wtf how did you train him so well tell me your secret

DamnRa: do you really want to know ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Daeguni: on second thought, rather not

Maknae Hyuk: .-.

DamnRa: why is your emoticon upside down?

Maknae Hyuk: just chillin on the ceiling

Daeguni: that sounds terrifying

Daeguni: like a horror movie or something

Maknae Hyuk: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Daeguni: great …

DamnRa: can I ask you guys a serious question …

Maknae Hyuk: sure, go ahead

DamnRa: how does one turn off their emotions

Maknae Hyuk: okay so first go to settings

Maknae Hyuk: nevermind I'm an idiot

Maknae Hyuk: I read emoticons at first

DamnRa: no go ahead, I'm at settings, what do I do next

Maknae Hyuk: funny :D

Daeguni: wonshik you need some sleep

Maknae Hyuk: you mean like turning the computer off and on again?

Daeguni: yes, that's exactly what I meant

DamnRa: are hakyeon and hongbin done?

Daeguni: I think so …

Daeguni: nope I just heard Hongbin again oh god

DamnRa: don't get a boner

Daeguni: ಠ_ಠ

Maknae Hyuk: wow this looks exactly like hyung

Maknae Hyuk: except it has eyes

Daeguni: wtf you're asian too

Maknae Hyuk: true

Maknae Hyuk: but I'm hot ;)

Daeguni: fuck you

Maknae Hyuk: maybe later ;)

DamnRa: whoa

Maknae Hyuk: sorry .-.

DamnRa: no I meant whoa as in 'whoa this joke really sucks'

Maknae Hyuk: just like you then when we're alone ;)

DamnRa: …

Daeguni: …

Maknae Hyuk: blame it on the alcohol

Daeguni: you didn't even drink, did you?

Maknae Hyuk: BLAME IT ON THE ALCOHOL

DamnRa: just because you write it in caps doesn't make it true

Maknae Hyuk: YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO

Daeguni: go to bed

Maknae Hyuk: okay

Maknae Hyuk: good night

Maknae Hyuk: don't do anything I wouldn't do

Maknae Hyuk: or anybody ;)

DamnRa: wow …

Maknae Hyuk is offline

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Daeguni is messaging DamnRa

Daeguni: wonshik

DamnRa: hm?

Daeguni: was that part true about blowing him?

DamnRa: nah

DamnRa: we haven't done that

DamnRa: but we did other stuff

Daeguni: oh

Daeguni: stuff

Daeguni: okay

Daeguni: I would do it tho .-.

DamnRa: lol good to know

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Even later in Hakyeon's room:

The sweat from their 'phsycial activities' had just cooled down before Hakyeon and Hongbin were making out again, even though only lazily doing so and just to enjoy the moment a little bit longer. But after a while, worrisome thoughts that have been moving around inside Hongbin's head for a while now stopped him from continuing. He already mentally cursed himself for ruining the moment, but if he wouldn't speak up now, he might never do so. Before he could even open his mouth, Hakyeon had already noticed the pained expression on the other's face and intervened.

„Binnie, is everything alright? Do you want to talk about something?“

Some days, Hongbin highly suspected Hakyeon of having a sixth sense for emotional distress or something. That's what made him such a good listener and quite honestly, a very good friend. 2012 Hongbin would have murdered this version of him in his sleep if he had ever told him that ...

„Yes, actually … I wanted to ask you something, but I don't know if now's the right time.“

„I don't mind talking now, but if you want to do this another time, that's fine by me and -“

„Would you be mad if I slept with someone else than Jaehwan?“

„What? You mean without me being around as well?“

„Yes ...“

Hakyeon narrowed his eyes at Hongbin, thinking carefully about what this could mean. If he understood correctly, Hongbin was basically asking for his permission to sleep around without loosing what the two of them already had built. It didn't come as much of a surprise though because he had already noticed that Hongbin barely fit any categories that other people made around their sexuality. Quite honestly, that's one of the (many) reasons why he liked him so much. So he didn't even have to think for long as Hakyen basically knew already what his answer would be.

„No, I wouldn't be mad. You can do what you want, I won't force you to be somebody that you're not. Besides, I know you will always come back for the Chabooty.“

Hakyeon playfully winked along with his last sentence which immediately managed to ease the tension out of Hongbin's nerves. He had been nervously fidgeting with his fingers while Hakyeon had thought about his answer. But now, he felt so relieved that tears were gathering in his eyes.

Of course, Hakyeon noticed that as well and gave him a kiss on the forehead to reassure Hongbin that he really meant what he said. It was a weird concept, being together without the exclusiveness of a normal relationship, but it could work if they kept the jealousy out of it. And Hakyeon was willing to try that, already knowing that he wasn't that prone to possessive behaviour anyway as long as he didn't have any real reason for it.

„Hakyeon, are you sure? You can tell me if it makes you uncomfortable, I won't end this if you say no ...“

„No, it really doesn't. The only thing I don't want is any secrets between us. Can you do that for me?“

„So do you mean … you want me to tell you if I sleep with somebody else? Just like that?“

„Yes. And maybe make it up to me another day.“

They couldn't help but laugh at this idea. It sounded so ridiculous, but it could work. They would just have to tell each other that again and again.

„There's something else.“

„Okay, go ahead. I'm listening.“

„I don't want to be unfair … but I don't want you to do the same. I don't want you to sleep with other people and even if you do so, I don't want to hear it. Flirting and kissing, that's fine. But nothing more. I don't think I could handle it that well ...“

„Would it hurt your feelings or your pride, Hongbin?“

„Feelings. I gave up my pride when I started dating you.“

„Rude.“

„So what do you say?“

Hongbin felt horribly nervous again. He knew it wasn't right of him to ask for something like this. But he couldn't change how he was feeling and he would just have to hope that Hakyeon could understand him.

„Isn't that obvious? I won't do that if it makes you feel bad. Promise.“

„Thank you.“

Hakyeon smiled when Hongbin lay his head on his chest and sighed in ease. And Hongbin knew that it was alright.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

BONUS:

„Hakyeon? Are you awake?“

„Hm?“

„I can totally hear Taekwoon masturbating in his room.“

„Really? Why would he … oh, now I hear it, too.“

„Do you think he heard us before?“

„Probably … do you think that's why he's jerking off?“

„Probably.“

„Nice.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me in the comments what you think of the chat part and the current Nbin situation!  
> I'd love to hear your opinions and so far, I'm open to changes in the upcoming storyline if it fits the plot^^
> 
> meme reference: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EwAajOtfNT8


	13. Chapter 13

There was a bug in Wonshik's room. A big, disgusting, horrifying bug. Wonshik stared at it and tried to will his unrational fear away … with mediocre success.

It's probably more afraid of you than the other way round. It doesn't want to hurt you, it's just minding his own business. Which happens to be in his room. Oh god, he would have to sleep in his studio or Taekwoon's room for at least a week. Granted this thing would finally leave him alone, why won't it just leave …

„I am calm. I am collected. I won't freak out.“

The bug jumped and landed in front of Wonshik's feet. Seconds after that, a high pitched shriek pierced through the silence of their dorm. Luckily, Sanghyuk had just been up and going to attend his drama schedule and could therefore come to Wonshik's rescue.

„Hyung, what's wrong, what are you-“

„There's a bug. I am not calm, I am not collected, I WILL GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE GOOD LUCK.“

Sanghyuk shook his head at his elder. Seriously, was he the only real adult in this household? Behind him, Taekwoon had carefully approached the situation and was currently peeking through the doorway.

„Is everything alright?“

„Yeah yeah. There's just a bug that seems to like Wonshik a lot.“

„WHAT DO YOU MEAN JUST A BUG IT'S HUGE.“

„It's tiny, let me take care of it.“

Wonshik watched in disgust as Sanghyuk picked up the insect with his bare hands. Taekwoon was equally amused and terrified. Amused due to Wonshik's horrified expression and the high pitch of his voice, terrified because of his own fear of creepy bugs.

„I will take it outside with me, I was about to go out anyway. See you later.“

As soon as the door to their dorm fell shut with Sanghyuk (and hopefully the bug as well) behind it, Wonshik made a run for it. As he dashed past Taekwoon to get as far away as possible from his room that was now labeled as bug-infected in his head, he was just able to mumble something like don't-go-there-if-you-want-to-live.

Taekwoon couldn't help but smile. But then, the whole situation painfully reminded him of what had been bothering him the whole day.

Neither Wonshik nor Taekwoon have had any chance at all to talk to Sanghyuk about getting together. It's been several weeks and quite honestly, Taekwoon was beginning to lose hope. Sure, Sanghyuk had been busy. Awfully busy, and Taekwoon understood that. But even Wonshik seemed kind of distant lately. Maybe he had lost interest in Taekwoon after all, and he wouldn't blame him. After all, he still felt like an intruder to whatever Wonshik and Sanghyuk had before him. And yet, he missed them. He wanted to be closer to them, spend time together. But lately, this was easier said than done.

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Later, Wonshik left to work on some songs in his studio. Hakyeon was on his trip to Japan and Jaehwan was already asleep in his room. All of this only managed to increase the loneliness that Taekwoon was feeling deep inside. The dorm felt empty without their chatter and laughter. Fortunately, he was startled out of his sulking by Hongbin entering his room.

„Ah there you are, thank you for agreeing to see me, hyung!“

„I didn't, you just walked in and started talking ...“

„ANYWAY I don't have time for a history lesson, there's much more important stuff to do.“

Hongbin reached behind him and turned the lock on the door.

„Why did you lock the door?“

„I did not lock it.“

„Yes, you did. I saw it and I heard the clicking sound.“

„Well I'm not an eye specialist and maybe you just heard the sound of your bones cracking. Happens when you get older.“

To accentuate his words, Hongbin cracked his knuckles on both hands while waiting for a response from Taekwoon who just sighed and tried to look away, clearly not open for a conversation right now.

„Hongbin, why are you here ...“

„To distract you from feeling miserable for no reason.“

„I have every reason.“

„Not when you can have this.“

And with that, Hongbin crossed the distance between them in no time and comfortably settled himself on Taekwoon's lap. At first, Taekwoon's arms went to the side in reflex before he feared that Hongbin might topple over, so he placed his hands on the other's waist. Hongbin hummed appreciatively and leaned in to whisper into Taekwoon's ear.

„By the way. The important stuff that I wanted to do … that's you.“

Hongbin didn't think it would still be possible for Taekwoon's face to turn bright pink after all those years of exposure to extreme embarrassment that just came along with being a part of Vixx. But without make up to hide it, it was very obvious that the other was blushing.

„Binnie, stop that if you're just messing around.“

„But what if I'm not?“

Hongbin leaned in again, this time to lick at Taekwoon's neck and suck at the delicate skin there. Taekwoon froze under him, not knowing what to do. And it didn't help at all that an exaggerated moan left Hongbin's mouth as soon as he was done with the other's neck. Taekwoon knew it was fake, so obviously fake, but he couldn't stop the shudder that ran down his spine.

Hongbin knew at that point that he had won. He could feel Taekwoon go soft (mentally) and hard (physically) under him. But he would draw this out as long as he could and see when the other would eventually snap and actually react.

He let his lips ghost over Taekwoon's and gripped at his hair to stop him from surging forward too soon. After a tentative moment, he dove in to kiss him on his own terms, easily controlling the situation. Taekwoon wondered just how Hakyeon was able to avoid Hongbin's shark teeth while doing this. But the other didn't even make any attempt to leave the edge out of it, biting down on Taekwoon's lip whenever he felt like it.

With every breathy moan and whimper that reached his ears, Taekwoon's resolve crumbled to just leave it at that. And as soon as Hongbin's hips started to move on their own (seemingly), the last bit of resistance inside him was gone.

He pulled Hongbin closer to his chest and flipped them over so Hongbin was under him, sporting a wide smile that showed his teeth and turned his eyes into crescents. Yes, that was what Hongbin had been waiting for all along. 

Taekwoon rarely liked to call people handsome or gorgeous, but for this special person, he always caught himself having to make exceptions. Especially when Hongbin was bare faced and preferably still wet from showering minutes before. Which wasn't the case now, but nevertheless, Hongbin looked gorgeous the way he was.

When they kissed again, it was slow and deep, just the way Taekwoon liked it. Hongbin melted under the other's touches while making quick work of both of their clothings.

Any other sort of preparation wasn't necessary, Hongbin had already taken care of that before coming to visit Taekwoon so the other could sink into him right away. Hongbin immediately noticed how different it felt to be with Taekwoon. He didn't speak at all, too lost in his own mind and instead of thrusting harshly like Hakyeon and Jaehwan would do it, Taekwoon rolled his hips into him and god did it feel deep and delicious.

Hongbin barely even noticed his orgasm approaching until it washed over him like a tsunami, leaving him breathless and in search for Taekwoon's lips again. Taekwoon came as well while silently moaning into Hongbin's mouth. His hips stuttered and then he stilled, exhausted but happy. Hongbin felt the need to break the silence between them.

„Well, this was fun. I always knew you had it in you.“

Taekwoon chuckled and lay down next to Hongbin.

„You always come up with the sweetest things to say, don't you?“

„I guess I'm a natural.“

„That you are.“

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

BONUS:

The problem about living in a household with five other people was not that you had to share bathrooms with each other or heard the others at night when they were indulging in sexual activities. At least not for Wonshik, he was way past the embarrassment of both of these situations. Instead, he constantly feared that somebody might catch him cheat on his carefully constructed diet in the middle of the night by snatching some of Jaehwan's cereal. But he just couldn't ignore the growling of his own stomach anymore. Unfortunately, he couldn't ignore Jaehwan's comments as well who somehow had a weird sense for people taking his food when everybody else would be asleep. 

„Well hello Wonshik, oh don't mind me, help yourself. It's not like you eat much else these days.“

Wonshik nodded in thanks before shoving another spoonful inside his mouth. At least Jaehwan would be the last person to judge you for having a late night snack. Especially when one could always remind him about that time Hakyeon found him eating cereal inside his closet.

„So, Wonshikki … you and Hyuk are both still swooning for Taekwoon, am I right?“

Wonshik accidently dropped his spoon into the bowl which managed to splatter milk all over the place. Great, now he also had to clean this up. 

„What? No. I mean yes, I guess we are. But it's not that simple.“

„What do you mean, it's not that simple? One takes the front, the other takes the back and then you just-“

„Oh god, please stop talking.“

„What? You are not so uptight when you rap about how you love fucking yourself all night long ...“

„I MEANT FUCKING LOVE MYSELF BUT IT DIDN'T FIT THE FLOW OKAY LET ME LIVE?!“

„Never. But isn't it wonderful how in the past, Taekwoon didn't really get along with anybody except Hakyeon and now, everybody seems to want a piece of the Taekcake?“

„Please don't refer to him as cake.“

„Ah right, you are still on a diet. But you can't let Hyukki have all the sugar, right?“

„I hate you so much right now ...“

„Is that so? Well then stop eating my cereal, you little shit!“

Wonshik defensively put both his hands around his bowl of cereal - as if that would change anything at all – and made his best impression of puppy eyes for Jaehwan. Sadly, the self proclaimed master of aegyo and puppy eye destruction would not fall for it.

„Nice try. But that doesn't work on me except when Hongbin does it.“

„Why Hongbin?! Hongbin hates acting cute?!“

„Exactly. That means when he does it, he suffers from it and that is satisfaction enough for me.“

„You are pure evil.“

„YOU ARE STILL DISRESPECTING ME WHILE EATING MY CEREAL HOW DARE YOU?!“

Wonshik quickly stuffed his cheeks with the rest of his food before Jaehwan could either take it away or hit him. Jaehwan gasped in mocked shock.

„Kim Wonshik, you will pay for this ...“

„Sure hyung, but I really need to sleep right now. Big day tomorrow, heh, see you.“

„YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE ANY SCHEDULES TOMORROW COME BACK HERE!“

But Wonshik had already run to his room in exaggerated steps and locked the door behind him, leaving Jaehwan alone in the kitchen to clean up the mess Wonshik had make with HIS milk and cereal. Oh he would definitely pay for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks for the inspiration for the last scene goes to a girl that knows anyway that I'm talking about her ;)  
> *fingerguns in her general direction*


	14. Chapter 14

Maknae Hyuk and Dimples are online

Maknae Hyuk: yo are you up for some overwatch later

Dimples: do you really have to ask

Maknae Hyuk: I guess not

Maknae Hyuk: but I dunno

Maknae Hyuk: maybe you are busy doing something

Maknae Hyuk: or somebody ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Dimples: this joke is getting old

Maknae Hyuk: just like you

Maknae Hyuk: the hyungs are rubbing off on you

Dimples: eeww

Dimples: the day that happens, please shoot me in the head 

Maknae Hyuk: I'm a support, not a sniper

Maknae Hyuk: you know how shitty my aim is

Maknae Hyuk: I might hit your arm and leave you crippled for life

Dimples: damn you're right

Dimples: gotta think of a plan b then

Dimples: see ya later

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„So Hongbin ...“

„Hm?“

Hongbin was barely looking up from his screen. Both him and Hyuk were currently engaged in a heated series of games in Overwatch, and they were stomping their competition. Still, it never hurt to pay attention. You never knew when one of those dumbasses on the enemy team would come to their senses and actually start playing.

„I mean like, what have you been doing lately? I feel like we didn't have much time to talk.“

„We're talking now, aren't we?“

Hyuk rolled his eyes. Hongbin could be a great conversation partner. But when he was playing, not even a bomb could disturb him.

When the round was over and the shining victory text shone over both their screens, Hongbin put down his headphones and started spinning in his chair while stretching his limbs. He looked happy.

„What did you want to talk about earlier?“

„Oh nevermind, it's not that important ...“

„Sure it is! You wanted to ask about Taekwoon, didn't you?“

„WHAT HOW DO YOU KNOW I mean hm, maybe. Now that you've brought it up.“

Hyuk was sweating, and it wasn't from the stress of playing competitive.

„You're a terrible liar. But somehow, you find out about everything, don't you?“

„I have my ways.“ 

Hyuk shrugged. Hongbin grinned at him, feeling a weird sense of pride for his all-knowing friend.

„So you want me to beg you now, don't you?“

„Yes. That would be wonderful.“

„How was it please tell me I have to know!“

„It was great. Truly.“

„Just great? Come on, I need details.“

„I don't think Taekwoon would want me to talk about this ...“

As much as Hongbin would like to give his friend the juicy details, he feared that Taekwoon wouldn't be very approving of that. Wait a second, did he really just think that? Was he being reasonable and thoughtful, like … like Hakyeon? Damn, maybe Hyuk was right and something had really rubbed off on him. 

„Oh right, sorry. I didn't think about that, I was too-“

„Horny? I get that. Well if you want to know more, you have to try it yourself.“

„I was planning on it, but … I don't know how.“

Hongbin's smile faltered. After everything that had happened, he honestly thought that Hyuk would have no problem getting what he wanted, whenever he wanted. But maybe that wasn't true after all.

Before they could go any further with that conversation, Hyuk had already turned away and started a new match. Probably to prevent the conversation from revolving around him. Hongbin sighed and put his headphones back on, ready to defeat anybody that dared to attack them.

„Hyuk, why are you walking around there? This way to the objective is so much shorter!“

„Don't worry, I have a plan … they'll never see me coming ...“

„What the fuck is your plan?“

„Keep em guessing … and then shoot them.“

„YOU ARE PLAYING SUPPORT AND I NEED HEALING GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE.“

„Okay okay chill, already on it, don't fret.“

„I'm not fretting, I'm DYING“

In the end, they won by a much smaller margin than Hongbin usually liked. They even needed overtime and without Hongbin's last ultimate, their team would have lost. True, an even match could be exciting and challenging. But sometimes, you just want to win easy and be confident and nothing else.

„Hyuk, what were you even doing half the time? We could have needed your help in that last team fight.“

„Sorry, I died in a very stupid way. But I really thought I could take that Sombra on my own and then come back to help you out.“

„Seriously, why are you even playing support at this point? If you feel like playing another role, just do it ...“

„The support characters are hot. And I like to be able to decide who lives and who dies.“

Hongbin laughed about Hyuk's reasoning. Seriously, the supports are hot? Everybody should know at this point that Hanzo is the hottest character. Have you seen the tattoos? But arguing about that would be useless, they already had that conversation like a hundred times and it would always end in weird ideas about … well, nevermind.

„Okay, fair point. So why didn't you let that dude die who called me a faggot on voice chat?“

„Oh believe me, I would have loved to do that. But we needed that shield, otherwise we would have lost for sure. Besides, we both like men, so where's the insult in stating the truth? Even if he doesn't know it.“

„True. But I don't like the word.“

A moment later, Hongbin realized that this had been the first time Hyuk had openly admitted to him to like men as well. 

„Oh boy, if that guy had only known who he'd been playing against. I mean, you've slept with half the group by now.“

Hongbin blinked and didn't say a word. Hyuk immediately regretted what he had said.

„No, hyung, that's now what I meant, shit-“

„It's okay Hyuk. You're not wrong.“

Hongbin forced a smile and shook his head as if he wanted to shrug away the invasive thoughts that crossed his mind. Hyuk stood up from his chair in an attempt to do, well, he didn't really know what to do. But he couldn't sit still while his best friend suffered.

„Really Hyuk, it's okay. I know I'm a bad person for doing this, but I can't help myself. That's just the way I am, scared of commitment and neglectful of other people's feelings ...“

It was meant to be a self-deprecating joke, but instead, it came out more sad than funny.

„No no, that's not true at all, what the fuck! Don't make me list all the reasons why you're not a bad person, you know I would do it and we would sit around here for at least a week. And believe me, I really didn't mean it that way, I swear. He should be jealous of you and shit, I just don't want you to get hurt, that's all.“

„Well, it's too late for that now, isn't it?“

Hongbin laughed. It sounded forced and regretful and even though he wasn't actually mad at Sanghyuk, it was an entirely different thing to hear such words from your best friend. It makes you realize shit and damn, that's the last thing Hongbin wanted.

„Can we just … continue playing? And act like nothing happened?“

Hyuk almost wanted to agree, but doing that now wouldn't help at all. He knew Hongbin, he would carry this ugly thought around that he wasn't good enough for some reason and this just couldn't be further away from the truth. So instead, Hyuk shook his head.

„Nah, no way. Not until I'm sure that you understand my apology.“

„I understand, I accept it, it's alright, let's just-“

„No you don't. You're not less worthy than any other person just because you're different. Just because you're feeling different than most people. Heck, maybe a lot of people feel like you, but they are too scared or not hot enough to pull it off, I dunno. You should be proud and not ashamed. And even if all of this is wrong and messed up, I would be the last person to judge you. Or have you already forgotten that I want two people as well? That's not normal, but I can't change it and neither can you. And if everyone's okay with that and you don't lie to them, what else can you do?“

This time, Hongbin's laugh was honest. Although Sanghyuk's delivery was messy as usual, his arguments were genuine and at least for now, Hongbin believed him.

„Thanks. That helped.“

„Did it? Wow, I'm glad. This was completely improvised.“

„Just like your so called 'strategy', you dumbass.“

Sanghyuk smiled and pulled Hongbin in for a hug, feeling that this was long overdue. 

„I'm really sorry.“

„Stop it now, it's fine. And by the way. You do realize that Wonshik and Taekwoon like you as well?“

„Of course they like me, I am lovely.“

„No, stupid. I meant like, they are head over heels for you. Totally have the hots.“

„Now you're making fun of me.“

Sanghyuk sat back on his chair and looked at Hongbin in disbelief. Seriously, how could a person with two eyes in their head be so blind?

„Don't act so surprised. You're hot and I know that you know it.“

„Damn right I am. But-“

„No 'but's.“

„But I like butts ...“

„Not that kind of butt! Gosh. How can they be in love with such a child, I don't get it.“

„Whoa, don't get out the L-word so fast. I really don't know what's going on right now, but maybe we should just take it slow.“

„How much slower do you want to get? Even more of that and you'll stop time with your dilly-dally.“

„Did you just make that word up?“

Hongbin sighed and put his face against the palm of his hand. This would take a while.


	15. Chapter 15

Jaehwan's revenge for the kitchen incident was as swift and simple as it was genius. Wonshik had no idea what was coming for him until it was already too late.

„Jaehwan, what's in that box?“

Wonshik was curled up on his bed and barely looking up from his phone. What harm could Jaehwan do, really? As intimidating as he tried to look sometimes when somebody annoyed him, he would always stay the harmless ball of fluff and happiness that he was.

Before Wonshik could even realize what was happening, Jaehwan was already next to him, moving as silently and quickly as a cat. Wonshik looked up and the only thing he saw for a few seconds was colors and glitter. Yes, Jaehwan had bought an entire, TV sized carton full of glitter and dumped it on Wonshik's head and therefore his bed.

„HAVE FUN CLEANING THAT UP, BITCH!“

Jaehwan shouted and quickly lunged out of immediate hit range. Wonshik could only gasp and helplessly stare at the mess that his friend had made of his bed.

„Where the fuck did you even get this, what the hell ...“

„FABULOUS TOWN!“ and with that, Jaehwan was already out of the door, giggling happily at how smooth everything had went. And Wonshik, well, Wonshik was now covered in glitter and holy shit, how would he ever get this out of his bedsheets. Goddamn Jaehwan.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Later that day, Hakyeon came back from his Japan trip and was eagerly greeted by the whole group because for once, everybody had stayed home that afternoon and was practically schedule free. He brought gifts for all of them, mostly sweets and drinks because he knew that especially Taekwoon and the younger ones had a sweet tooth and would be the happiest about this kind of souvenir. Wonshik got an album that he had asked Hakyeon about and Jaehwan was fussing about the figurine that Hakyeon had bought for him, smiling like a child on Christmas and for a moment, Wonshik almost forgot about his grudge on him.

In the evening, Hyuk and Hongbin excused themselves to visit an event at a local Internet cafe and Hakyeon could only roll his eyes and let them go, if they really had to. Although he didn't quite understand this kind of activity, he wouldn't keep them from having fun. In the meantime, Wonshik had desperately tried to get rid of all the glitter in his room and on his body, but even after changing the bedsheets as well as his clothes twice, he was still sparkling like a gay unicorn fairy under every light and he was honestly sick of this stupid practical prank.

He had enough and was keen on letting Jaehwan pay for this, one way or another. So he stormed the living room, knowing that this was where he had last seen the perpetrator, but instead of locating Jaehwan and tackling him to the floor or something, he was taken aback by what he saw instead.

It was not even ten in the evening, but Taekwoon and Jaehwan have already fallen asleep. And by the looks of it, they had both spend their time before that next to each other on the couch, maybe talking or just idly sitting next to each other, browsing on their phones or anything similar to that. Wonshik couldn't help but coo at the way they looked next to each other, so peaceful and adorable. Taekwoon's head was resting on his hand and his long legs were curled up against his body. His shirt must have slipped from his shoulder while lying down, now giving away a glimpse of smooth and light skin. Jaehwan was facing the same direction as Taekwoon, head lazily slumped against the other's hip and hands tucked under the Taekwoon's legs while being blissfully alseep. Their chests were heaving with slow and deep breaths, already long gone into deep slumber. All of Wonshik's stupid anger was blown away within seconds by seeing just that.

„Take a picture, it will last longer.“

Wonshik almost jumped out of his own skin as Hakyeon spoke. This was already the second time that day that somebody had managed to creep up on him. Maybe he was getting old.

„Maybe I'll do that, good idea. They look so cute like this, I have to show Hongbin and Sanghyuk.“

„Hmm, you're right. I've got one question though ...“

„And that is?“

„Why do you look like a stripper?“

After a few moments of confusion, Wonshik sighed and understood. The glitter, of course. That's why he was here, after all.

„I don't know, maybe I am a stripper? You don't know my life!“

„Wonshik, we've been living together for years, we are practically family ...“

„So?“

„Do I get a discount on lap dances?“

Hakyeon grinned widely at his own joke while Wonshik only sighed again and rubbed the bridge of his nose. So much for being happy that Hakyeon was back home to bring some peace and normalcy into their dorm life. Well, one could still dream.

After Wonshik had taken his picture, he turned back to Hakyeon. The other's expression had suddenly turned quite serious.

„Wonshik, do you have a moment? I've got something to discuss with you.“

Oh oh. Discussions with Hakyeon usually weren't easy. Whatever it was, Wonshik must have fucked up big time for Hakyeon wanting to talk to him so soon after this arrival.

In order not to disturb Taekwoon or Jaehwan on the couch, they went to the kitchen, hoping that it was far away enough so the sleepyheads wouldn't overhear in case one of them woke up earlier than expected.

Wonshik leaned against the counter and nervously chewed on his lips. It didn't help at all that instead of talking right away, Hakyeon let his fingers drum against the surface of said counter and doing basically nothing else.

„So, Wonshik ...“

„Okay, right. I think I already know what you want. But I'll try anyway in case you'll listen just once: please don't ask me about Taekwoon and Sanghyuk because I honestly have no idea.“

„Too bad, that's exactly what I wanted to talk about. And no, I won't let it go just like that only because you are too lazy to finally get your ass up and do something. If you don't find a solution for this weird situation, you won't hear the end of it.“

Wonshik shook his head in disbelief. Of all times, this was easily the worst one that Hakyeon could have chosen to talk about this. And why did it have to be him to sort this out, there were three people involved and everybody was equally cowardish about it, although everyone was coping in a different way with it.

„How do you even know that we haven't talked it out already, you've been in Japan?!“

„Okay first of all, I know all of you better than my own self, so I am one hundred percent sure that nothing has changed in the few days that I've been away. Secondly, my little birds have told me everything, are we clear?“

„And by 'little birds', you mean Hongbin …?“

„No, Wonshik. I meant actual birds. I am freaking Snow White, remember?“

Hakyeon underlined his ridiculous statement by throwing his now non-existent Snow White themed wig over his shoulder. The movement was one of the gayest things that Wonshik has seen so far, and he has seen a lot of stuff in his lifetime.

„Hyung, that was just a costume ...“

„Are you sure about that, Wonshikkie? Maybe THIS is the costume and Snow White is the real me, how can you tell at this point?“

„Okay, fine. You won, you are Snow White, perfect. Now can we please get this conversation over with, I still have glitter in my hair and I want to get rid of that with a long bath, is that- WAIT A SECOND.“

Wonshik hesitated and looked at Hakyeon like he had just found the answer to the meaning of life. Which is of course 42, but Wonshik has not seen that movie so far. What a missed opportunity. 

„Why does it have to be me to find a solution, honestly now?“

„Easy, because I say so. And you're the oldest.“

„What, I'm not the oldest, that would be Taekwoon ...“

„Come on, Wonshik. Just look at him." Hakyeon pointed in the general direction of the couch where Taekwoon and Jaehwan were still sleeping peacefully, blissfully unaware of what's being discussed around them. Hakyeon continued. "He stuffed his cheeks with the sweets I gave him and fell asleep on the couch like a toddler. He smiles at animals and talks to them like they are his best friends in the world and gets upset and pouts when he can't get what he wants. Do I have to go on? No, we both know that Taekwoon is basically a child in the body of a lanky adult.“

„Okay, fair point. Different question then, why can't we just … let things stay the way they are? I mean, all of us are fine, nobody got hurt and why do we have to-“

Before Wonshik could continue with his nonsense, Hakyeon had already heard enough, positioning himself right in front of the other and backing him against the counter with the weight of his own body. Hakyeon's eyes had turned cold again in the process, even an idiot could tell that he was judging the living hell out of Wonshik at that moment. Before he spoke again, he rested his hands next to Wonshik's sides, practically trapping him in place like that.

„Seriously, you think you're fine like this? Come on, that's either very stupid or very coldhearted of you, and I know that you are usually neither of those things. Take Hyuk for example. He's been avoiding you, burying himself in work and games and any other activity that can keep him out of the dorm for at least a few hours. He's upset but he won't admit it because he likes both of you and doesn't know if it's right and how to deal with it. And to be honest, I think it's absolute shit of you to leave him alone with this instead of just telling him that the three of you can work it out. He looks up to you and maybe to Taekwoon as well, so he won't come out of his shell until you let him, do you understand that?“

Although Wonshik felt a bit mad for getting called out on his mistakes like this, he had to admit that Hakyeon was right. He should have approached Sanghyuk sooner, but with the youngest being away all the time, it didn't feel right to keep him from indulging in other things that seemed to make him happy. But maybe that part wasn't true after all.

Deep in his thoughts, Wonshik hadn't realized that Hakyeon was closer now, but he could feel the other's body heat radiating against his skin. Hakyeon's next words managed to send shudders down Wonshik's spine, although they were merely spoken in a whisper.

„Besides, why do you act like you don't deserve to be happy, with both Hyuk and Taekwoon? Why is it so hard for you to understand that they want you and you don't need to feel guilty about that? But maybe that's exactly it. Maybe you want to feel guilty, because that's who you are. A little masochistic, aren't we?“

Wonshik's throat turned dry upon hearing what Hakyeon had to say. He stared at the other, not daring to look away in this instant. Wonshik suddenly felt too hot in his own skin, wanting to get away, but not allowing himself to move either. It seemed like Hakyeon was scanning him from head to toe which made Wonshik uncomfortable, otherwise he might have noticed the unusual stress that Hakyeon had put on the 'we' in his last sentence.

„I get it, Wonshik. More than you might know. If you want to suffer and punish yourself, go ahead, I won't stop you. But don't let it keep you away from the things you want and the people that love you." 

Love is a strong word to Wonshik's ears. How can he be sure that either Hyuk or Taekwoon could ever love him, despite ... well, everything? And even worse, how can he expect both of them to feel this way for him? Wonshik was already confused as hell as it was, but Hakyeon wasn't done with him just yet. 

“I bet that's the way it's always been, and I bet even higher that you are the one that usually likes to be in control because of this, aren't you? It's easier not to get disappointed that way. And that's fine, too. It really is. But you need to get your shit together, if not for yourself, do it for them, alright?“

Wonshik didn't know what to feel in this instant, but it was hot in all the right places and Hakyeon hadn't even touched him. It seemed to him like the other's words alone managed to set his skin on fire and all he could do was stare and watch it burn. For one fleeting moment, Wonshik felt the need to kiss Hakyeon, but he quickly discarded that thought again. He already had 99 problems and Hakyeon was not one of them.

Hakyeon couldn't resist breaking his own stoic façade, even if it's just for a moment of weakness in which he has to smile at Wonshik's typical, dumbstruck expression. He quarreled with himself for another second before he put his thumb against Wonshik's lips which just barely parted in surprise. But it was enough for Hakyeon to get the reaction that he wanted.

„You look so cute like this, Wonshik. I think I get what those two see in you, after all.“

If not for Hakyeon's finger in his mouth, this finally managed to get Wonshik out of his dazed state. He tried to ignore the sudden tightness of his pants and shook his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts. Although not knowing which part of Hakyeon's speech exactly made something click inside his head, Wonshik finally felt like he knew what he had to do. A sudden burst of relief spread through his mind and now, he could REALLY have kissed Hakyeon for being his usual, all-knowing self except no, that would be awkward and Hakyeon would like this concession of defeat way too much.

„Great, Hakyeon. Now I have a boner to take care of. Couldn't you do this in a more normal way like, I dunno, normal people would do it?“

„We are all so far away from being normal. But in a good way. And you got hard from just that? Nice. Good to know I still have it in me.“

Wonshik groaned and rolled his eyes. It was unthinkable to him that just moments ago, Hakyeon had seemed dangerous and attractive to him, now that he was his usual annoying self again. How Hongbin could keep up with the pace in which Hakyeon's moods could swing one way or another was beyond his understanding, really.

„Oh by the way, Wonshik? You got something on your face, should I fix it?“

„Is it glitter?“

„Yes.“

„Then leave it, I'll take a shower now.“

„A cold one?“

„Fuck you.“

„You wish.“

Wonshik laughed and before he left, he drew Hakyeon in for a hug.

„Thanks, hyung.“

„Always, Wonshik-ah. You can count on me to kick your ass if you mess this up, understood?“

„Understood."

Now go and do what you gotta do, big boy.“

„I hate you.“

„No you don't.“

„True.“

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BONUS: 

When Jaehwan woke up from his elongated nap, it was already past eleven. Taekwoon and him were the only ones in the living room and the lights were slightly dimmed. Somebody had also thrown a huge blanket over both of them, probably Hakyeon because that seemed like a Hakyeon-thing to Jaehwan and the blanket showed no telltale traces of glitter. Jaehwan chuckled silently over the thought of Wonshik desperately trying to get all the glitter off his body and clothes. He would have loved to stay in Wonshik's room just to witness that, but it seemed to be the smarter decision to stay away for a while in case Wonshik got mad and tried to get back at Jaehwan for his prank. Luckily, Jaehwan knew exactly who in the group had a soft spot for him, so he knew that Wonshik probably wouldn't dwell on it too long. 

Jaehwan sat up on the coach and groaned in discomfort. As cozy as Taekwoon's thigh had been in the beginning, now his neck had gotten stiff from not moving it in a while. You had to have a neck like Hakyeon to be able to rest in such a high position without getting tense in the process. Next to him, Taekwoon stirred and woke up as well, only barely opening his eyes to assess his surroundings before straightening and yawning extensively. Jaehwan smiled at that, a sleepy Taekwoon was still one of his favorite things in the world. Which was an impressive thought, considering that Taekwoon was barely ever not sleepy.

Taekwoon realized that for some unknown reason, he was the cause of Jaehwan's amusement and didn't like it. He narrowed his eyes at Jaehwan, trying to channel his intimidating aura from their first years together. As of lately, he only managed to go for the slighty grumpy look which did not have the desired effect.

"What is it, why are you smiling?"

"Me? Oh, nothing. I was just thinking. We should go to bed, get some real sleep."

Taekwoon nodded, with that he could wholeheartedly agree. Jaehwan stood up first before offering his arm to help Taekwoon, knowing that the other always felt a bit dazed after napping. Taekwoon smiled, or at least he curled his lips in an attempt to do so. Can't expect too much when he was still half asleep. He held on to Jaehwan's arm a bit longer than necessary, just because he felt like it. Jaehwan noticed and his smile only got brighter, it didn't seem possible at first.

"Come on, old man, let's go."

"Say that again and I'll kick you."

"Adorable.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read this: I made some minor changes in the last chapter because there were too many mistakes and I wasn't overall happy with it. So if you don't want to miss out on that, I advise you to go back and read it again. I also added a bonus at the end of it, enjoy.

Around midnight, Hongbin and Sanghyuk came back from their litte trip, packed with all sorts of unhealthy snacks that they've gotten from a short stop at the gas station. Everybody knew that gaming made you hungry and during the event, they had simply forgotten to stock up on food and drinks because everything had been happening so fast. So burying themselves in fastfood afterwards was as natural as it was earned. And in Sanghyuk's defense: he had also bought exactly one healthy thing for himself, a small salad which he started eating as soon as he entered their dorm. Vitamins don't wait for you, apparently.

Taekwoon, Jaehwan and Wonshik were all already hurdled up in their rooms, probably sleeping. Only Hakyeon was still restless due to his flight, he could never sleep the first night after a change of location, no matter how tired he was. But in this case, he actually wasn't and this way, he could at least greet Hongbin right at the doorway as soon as he came home.

„You're back, that's great! How was it, did you two have fun?“

Hongbin grinned and allowed himself to revel in the memories of their victory once again before answering. The competition could barely be allowed to be called as such, they couldn't stand a chance against them.

„In short: we kicked ass.“

„I take that as a yes.“

Hongbin quickly placed the various food containers - that threatened to topple off his arms any second now - on the counter before putting one hand behind Hakyeon's neck and pulling him into a kiss. Hakyeon was surprised, but quick to respond although keeping it sweet and innocent, at least for now. He almost whined when Hongbin stopped way too soon, but only to look at Hakyeon, smile, and then kiss him again. When they parted for the second time, Hakyeon thought he could burst from the happiness that he felt at that moment.

„Somebody sure seems happy right now.“

„I have every reason!“

As Hongbin's hands got a hold of Hakyeon's ass, this was just the cherry on top that Hakyeon had been waiting for. But one person in the room had a different opinion.

„ARE YOU SERIOUS?! RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY SALAD?! THAT'S FUCKING GROSS!“

Hyuk's face showed a peculiar mixture of amusement and disgust before he decided to take his beloved salad to his room where both of them would not have to witness such filth.

„That's right, kid! Go to your room for raising your voice like that!“

If Sanghyuk weren't so tired, he would have stayed a bit longer just to defy Hakyeon's ridiculous statement. But as it was, he thought it best to just let him believe that he did as he was told.

„I love it when you get bossy. Well, at least with somebody that's not me.“

Hongbin added a kiss on Hakyeon's cheek to underline his statement. Hakyeon shook his head in disbelief at Hongbin's unusual, affectionate behavior.

„Are you planning to murder me later on and want to cherish the last moments with me or why are you acting all nice and cute?“

Hongbin laughed and shrugged.

„No particual reason. Can't I be nice and cute when I want to be?“

„Of course you can, gladly! It's just … suspicious. You usually do this thing afterwards.“

„Thing? What thing?“

„You know what I'm talking about. The face and the hands, kinda like a cringing dinosaur.“

Hakyeon showed what he meant by closing his eyes and bringing his hands to his chest, curling his fingers as if he had just seen the most embarrassing thing in the world. At least that's how Hongbin had acted in the past whenever he had to do something that barely resembled human affection.

„Oh come on, stop it. I don't look like that at all.“

„Yes you do, all the time! I can show you the footage if you want to.“

„Okay okay, I give up, don't make me watch that. Maybe you're right, but I'm just happy to see you? I mean you've been away for almost a week and we texted and stuff … but that's not the same?“

Upon seeing Hakyeon's grin, Hongbin immediately regretted his honesty.

„On second thought, maybe you should take the next flight back to Japan, I think you forgot something important in the hotel and-“

Before Hongbin could continue, Hakyeon had already grabbed him around the waist and with an incredible strength that Hongbin knew he had, but still never expected to see in action, lifted him up to walk both of them to their room.

„Yah, what are you doing, put me down! I'm too heavy for you!“

„Stop talking nonsense, it's like carrying a bag of air.“

„That doesn't make any sense!“

„Hush now, you're wiggling too much, you might fall down.“

„THAT WAS THE PLAN!“

This time, Hakyeon remembered to close the door behind them before he sat Hongbin down on the bed. Hongbin noticed that Hakyeon had already unpacked all of his things while he was away with Hyuk and felt a bit regretful for leaving so soon after Hakyeon just came back. He chose not to raise the subject though and instead said something else.

„Was that really necessary? We might have woken up somebody ...“

„You mean YOU might have woken up somebody, I had myself under control.“

„Suuuure. That's why you couldn't wait to bring me inside your cave and ravish me.“

„You watch too many movies, Binnie.“

Hakyeon sat next to Hongbin and kissed him, but more to shut him up, honestly. Hongbin huffed in protest because he couldn't bring out the sassy remark that he had already prepared, but didn't refuse a chance to get his lips on Hakyeon.

The more they kissed, the more Hongbin realized that he really had missed this. He wanted to cringe at this sappy sentiment, but that would only have strengthened Hakyeon's argument from earlier. And also, cursed be his jumpy mind, he remembered that there was still something he had to tell Hakyeon.

„Hakyeon, wait a second. I forgot to tell you something.“

„Hm, forgot? What do you mean? You already texted me about Taekwoon, was there somebody else?“

„Yes ... I mean no. I just thought you should know it wasn't just once. Twice, to be precise.“

„Oh.“

'Oh', Hongbin hated that word. Was that a good 'oh' or a bad one? Surprised, disappointed, neutral? He was bad at reading other people's emotions. Normally, he would just ask Hakyeon, but for obvious reasons, that would have been pretty self-defeating. Hongbin looked away, fearing what might come next.

„Were you playing nice?“

When Hongbin looked up again, Hakyeon was smiling at him. This was pretty much the last thing Hongbin had expected to happen.

„Well … I might have pushed him a bit the first time. I wanted him to react.“

„And the second time?“

„Umm … does pinning him to the couch and riding him count as nice?“

„No, that's naughty.“

„Ooops.“

Hakyeon rubbed his temples to create a look of either indifference or annoyance in order to hide his amusement. Still, even Hongbin could see that Hakyeon wasn't mad, but he couldn't tell which one of them was the weirder person at this point.

„Binnie, seriously … did it have to be the couch? I think I've said more than once that I want the living room to be free of sex-related activities.“

„Well, you've already failed that rule big time by making us play truth or dare in there ...“

„Touché … but tell me, was it good?“

Hongbin hesitated for a moment as he didn't exactly know what Hakyeon was referring to. Then he understood that he meant the part before, not the game. Oh god. What was he supposed to answer to such a question? 'Sure, it was good, but not as good as you'? 'Nah it was bad, never again'? Or should he try to either laugh it off or knock Hakyeon unconcious and make a run for it? Can a person knock themselves unconcious … he might have to try that.

Hakyeon tilted his head to the side in curiosity. Should he be more reluctant to ask such a thing? Normally, they could talk about sexual stuff rather openly. But maybe it was different when it wasn't about their own sexual stuff per se.

„I think … yes. It was good.“

„Good … I mean that's good, that it was good, good for you! Hah ...“

Hakyeon nervously rubbed his neck, not exactly sure what to say next. He had been going somewhere with this, he was sure of it, but he lost track of what it was.

„Sorry, I just … I am still trying to get that image out of my head with you and Taekwoon. It was really hard for me not to start 'doing something' when you sent me that message late at night. I should have been asleep already ...“

„What do you … oh! Cute.“

They looked each other in the eyes and started laughing. Then they kissed again which made them laugh even more and Hakyeon finally remembered what he had wanted to say before that.

„So, you and Taekwoon then, alright … I think I'll have to remind you again what's really good.“

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

„Did he make you feel nice, Hongbinnie?“

Hakyeon's voice was barely louder than a whisper while pushing deep inside Hongbin who lay on his stomach and could only moan in response, taking everything that Hakyeon gave him.

„Did you feel pretty when you had him wrapped around your finger? And proud?“

Hongbin buried his face in the pillows, praying to every deity he knew that nobody could hear them this time. Not that it really mattered to him, Hakyeon's words and the serious tone of his voice sent shivers down his whole body, he wouldn't want him to stop now. He felt so close already, it almost hurt.

„Answer me.“

It took all of Hongbin's willpower to bring out a breathless 'yes' at that. It sounded more like a cry, but Hakyeon understood and responded by thrusting harder and faster while leaning down to lightly kiss and bite at Hongbin's neck. That was all it took for Hongbin to snap and with his release, Hakyeon tripped over the edge as well. Hongbin could feel him shiver and then relax as he rested his head against Hongbin's shoulder.

Hongbin grinned and decided to seize the opportunity by wriggling out of Hakyeon's embrace and taking control. Hakyeon huffed in defeat and mock annoyance as he realized that Hongbin would not allow him a break. Instead, Hongbin had the other prepared in no time. He was quick and precise when he knew what he wanted and that desire did not involve teasing Hakyeon until he begged him for more. They kissed slowly and lazily as Hongbin slipped inside, soon quickening the pace and reducing Hakyeon to a whimpering mess, so much unlike his controlled persona from before. 

It wasn't unusual that Hakyeon was vocal, but this was something else. Hongbin did his best to muffle the other's sound by continuously kissing him and only barely stopping in order for them to get some air. But sooner or later, the other's helpless sounds threatened to drive Hongbin crazy. He gave up on trying to stop Hakyeon, instead leaning his head against his collarbone and tightening his hold on Hakyeon's hip.

„Hakyeon, god, you're so wonderful, I ...“

Whatever Hongbin wanted to say, it was choked off by Hakyeon tightening around him, moaning one last time before Hongbin came as well. Whatever it was, it was soon forgotten and would have to wait.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Later in the Vixx Chatroom:

Jaejumma, Daeguni, DamnRa and Maknae Hyuk are online

Jaejumma: okay but what if I get a really small one

Jaejumma: you will barely notice him around I promise

Jaejumma: and he will be the cutest little thing in the world

Jaejumma: after me of course

Daeguni: for the last time jaehwan

Daeguni: we will not get another dog

Daeguni: it's already hard enough to take care of butt and siwol 

Maknae Hyuk: and one punch

Daeguni: and one punch

DamnRa: I still can't believe that you named your dog after that show …

Maknae Hyuk: what's wrong with that o.o

Maknae Hyuk: I really like the name :(

Jaejumma: don't listen to him baby he is just a hater

Jaejumma: if I can't have my own dog I want to see butt more often

DamnRa: lol nobody keeps you from doing that

DamnRa: you can visit in the studio as often as you want

Jaejumma: but that means I would have to go there myseeeeeelf that's so much work

Jaejumma: I want him here in the dorm where he can sleep in my bed when he is scared of wonshik's snoring

DamnRa: lol he got used to it

Daeguni: does that mean you often fall asleep in your studio instead of working on your songs?

Maknae Hyuk: B U S T E D ! ! !

DamnRa: shut up it's cozy there alright

Maknae Hyuk: I bet that's not the worst thing he does in there

Daeguni: umm can you maybe

Daeguni: elaborate on that

DamnRa: NO HE WILL NOT ELABORATE WTF

Maknae Hyuk: I mean you have seen the lyrics that he writes while he is in there

Maknae Hyuk: all alone

Maknae Hyuk: and he says it's COZY I mean do I really have to say more

Jaejumma: yes please I have no idea what you are talking about my innocent and pure mind can't grasp what you are trying to tell us

DamnRa: can we please change topic I would never do that in front of butt

Daeguni: well not in front of THIS butt

Maknae Hyuk: …

Jaejumma: …

DamnRa: …

Daeguni: WHAT

Maknae Hyuk: did he just

Jaejumma: yes he did

DamnRa: wtf hyung T_T

Admin Eomma is online

Jaejumma: oh shit

Maknae Hyuk: the cops are here RUUUUN

Admin Eomma changed Daeguni's name to GoTheFuckToSleep1

Admin Eomma changed Jaejumma's name to GoTheFuckToSleep2

Admin Eomma changed DamnRa's name to GoTheFuckToSleep3

Admin Eomma changed Maknae Hyuk's name to GoTheFuckToSleep4

Admin Eomma is offline

GoTheFuckToSleep1: what the fuck just happened

GoTheFuckToSleep3: I am scared

GoTheFuckToSleep2: me too

GoTheFuckToSleep4: lol weak

GoTheFuckToSleep4: but those names are confusing

GoTheFuckToSleep4: good night

Dimples is online

GoTheFuckToSleep4: oh hi 

Dimples changed Admin Eomma's name to GoTheFuckToSleep3000

GoTheFuckToSleep2: wtf

GoTheFuckToSleep4: how did you do that o.o

Dimples: ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if you feel uncomfortable with the amount of smut lately, the next chapters will be more humorous and lighthearted again, I promise^^
> 
> meme reference: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hnQbsa4lwAo


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyyy I'm back. Exams and papers almost killed me, but here's another chapter, have fun :P

„Who in the world would believe this bullshit? Seriously, what does your favorite food have to do with the person you're supposed to fall in love with? I don't get it.“

Wonshik was sitting cross-legged on his (miraculously glitter-free) bed, laptop carefully balanced on his thin legs. Out of sheer boredom and lack of motivation to do literally anything else, he had decided to look up some of the stuff that people liked to create and post online about Vixx. After countless blogs, albums and fan art, he had stumbled across a few pages that list quizzes about idol groups, be it the kind where you have to know (or rather guess) ridiculously detailed facts about them or find out who is destined to be your soulmate.

„I don't know, Wonshik. Maybe you're supposed to like the same food if you want to be able to successfully date each other. Or it's a kinky metaphor that you don't get and I don't want to think about right now. The thing I don't understand is why you are doing these stupid online quizzes for two hours if you don't even enjoy them.“

As usual, Hongbin didn't hold back with his pure criticism of the things Wonshik did for fun. He was currently occupying about two thirds of Wonshik's bed, stretched out and comfortable as he was while typing on his phone, as well as all the pillows the other had. 

„It's just … I am trying to understand the logic behind all of this, okay? I mean first, there were all these questions about us that even you didn't know all the answers to. And now this, I mean … in which reality are you a marshmallow and Hakyeon a chocolate pudding, if any of us can be a dessert at all? It's just so pointless?“

Hongbin spared Wonshik another sarcastic remark, instead refraining to simply looking at him over his phone and raising his eyebrows in disbelief.

Wonshik sighed and did another quiz. After about twenty more of those, he might get the hang of it. Hopefully.

„Oh nice, I got myself! Wait a second, is the quiz telling me to go fuck myself?“

„It surely is, and I can't disagree.“

„Wow. Thanks a lot.“

„Always.“

Wonshik at least thought he could see some common patterns by now. There were just a few things that every quiz simply assumed you knew, like nicknames and favorite animals and such. So sometimes, you could just click on the stuff that was obviously connected to one person and then get the boyfriend you were hoping for. And apparently, if you choose kittens and sweets often enough, you would eventually get Taekwoon as a result. Or if you want to become Hakyeon's soulmate, you got to have a thing for random dance sessions and PDA. That Wonshik understood, although he wasn't quite sure if the quizzes made the connections over likeliness or personal preferences of each member. 

There were also some answers that were quite ambiguous, like favorite songs for example. It made sense to him that songs that were rather heavy on the rap parts would lead to him. But sometimes, the people making these quizzes also decided to throw in some of the more spicy songs that Vixx had to offer and clicking those could earn you a „Congratulations, you got Ravi!“ just as much. 

Activities were also difficult. Dinner dates or shopping trips could mean any member to Wonshik. Staying at home, playing games and ordering takeout could often refer to either Hyuk or Hongbin or both, depending on the other options that were given. Movie nights, drama marathons or staying in bed usually led to Hyuk or Taekwoon as well.

Wonshik felt like he was missing something while he pondered on all of this. Like a big conclusion that was just barely out of reach for him at the moment. After ten more minutes of useless staring and thinking, Hongbin audibly groaned next to him and grabbed Wonshik's laptop.

„Give me that, I'll show you how it's done.“

Within less than thirty minutes, Hongbin had clicked through every option on every quiz that had been currently opened in Wonshik's browser. He was reading through all the answers in record time and Wonshik soon gave up on trying to keep pace with Hongbin's unnatural speed. Instead, he started chatting with Hyuk and Jaehwan who had decided to join them as well in Wonshik's room while waiting for Taekwoon and Hakyeon to come back from their trip to the grocery store, hopefully with lots of food. Jaehwan was the first to mention Hongbin's fixation on the task at hand.

„Umm, what exactly is he doing on your laptop? Seems exciting.“

„If I only knew … I think he is going through every combination of the quizzes I've found about us in order to prove something.“

At that, Hyuk glanced at them in curiosity, soon sitting down next to Hongbin so he could take a look at the screen as well. At some of the answers, Hyuk silently laughed and from time to time, he would point something out that Hongbin might have missed.

„Wow, this is interesting! So apparently, if you are more dom in the bedroom, you should either take Hongbin or Jaehwan, at least according to the last one.“

It was hard to tell if Wonshik's eyes could get any bigger at this point.

„Dom? What's that supposed to mean? And why is all of this so definite and exaggerated … and also sexual. I thought those were soulmate quizzes.“

„True, but we've moved past those by now. The real info hides behind the ones you did not click on.“

Hongbin simply nodded and continued to scan through every answer. Wonshik wondered when he would get his laptop back so he could delete his browser history before Hongbin decided to go through those tabs as well.

„This is really weird to me, honestly. Why would somebody spend so much time on creating such a quiz, and where do you get the ideas from?“

Jaehwan huffed in amusement and shared a knowing look with Sanghyuk.

„Should we tell him about the fanfictions, hyung?“

„Better not. He might die of embarrassment.“

„That could be fun though.“

Luckily, the sound of the front door as well as Hakyeon's voice saved Wonshik from an early death.

„Kiiiids, we're back! We're gonna cook something, who wants to help?“

Normally, the word 'help' would only manage to stop all of them from moving, if anything at all. But the thought of Hakyeon cooking again after last time they had to taste one of his creations sent shudders down all of their backs. Hyuk and Hongbin were the first ones to jump up and rush to the kitchen to prevent any damage to the ingredients or human life.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

After dinner, everybody basically went their separate ways. Washing up was decided over rock-paper-scissors, as usual. Jaehwan and Hongbin lost, but accepted the extra work with dignity.

„Yah, Taekwoon made such a mess with the vegetables, he should clean it up!“

Okay, maybe not as much dignity in the end. But what did Vixx really do with dignity, to be honest?

Taekwoon only shrugged at the accusations, not able to hide his grin because for once, he wouldn't have to cook and clean up as well. Hakyeon and Wonshik fled in different directions 'to get some work done', although Sanghyuk suspected that they might have feared to get pressured into helping if they stayed too long. 

Sanghyuk, on the other hand, thought of himself to be really clever, staying behind to inspect what else Hakyeon and Taekwoon might have brought from the grocery store apart from the ingredients for tonight's dinner and some beverages. Lucky him, he soon found the good stuff, ice cream and chocolate, just as he had suspected. Nobody was really dieting at the moment since Wonshik stopped doing so in order to get some rest. But being seen with sweets directly after dinner could still earn you a scolding from Hakyeon, especially if he had paid for it beforehand.

In the end, it wasn't Hakyeon who caught the maknae red handed. Instead, it was Taekwoon who found out, but that wasn't really all that hard since Sanghyuk was real shit at hiding his obvious chewing motions, even behind his large hands. Or rather especially behind his hands, because who would stand in front of their own room with their hands in front of their mouth?

„Hyuk, are you eating sweets again?“

„What?! I mean noooo, of course not. I wouldn't dare.“

Even Sanghyuk's most innocent smile wasn't able to hide that you could practically hear with every word he spoke that his mouth was full of chocolate. If the brown corners of his mouth weren't a dead giveaway already. Taekwoon rolled his eyes and weighed his options. He was usually the last person that would speak up against snacks after dinner, but he also felt the need to be more responsible in front of Sanghyuk. Not to create a better image of himself, that task was already lost since the other had found a liking in using his strength to throw Taekwoon around as he pleased. But maybe Sanghyuk would listen to some words of advice, after all.

„Sanghyuk-ah … we should really try to start eating healthier from now on. The next comeback will come sooner than expected and eating as you please will only make it harder for you then ...“

„Ah shit, you're right ...“

Taekwoon couldn't hide his surprise at Sanghyuk's instantaneous agreement. Then he thought that it would be a real shame if they had to throw the rest of the chocolate away now …

„That's good. But umm … can I have a taste?“

Sanghyuk grinned and opened the palm of the hand where he'd been hiding the sweets from Taekwoon's eyes, offering the rest of it to him. Taekwoon glanced at it only briefly, then back at Sanghyuk's smile, deciding to take a different course of action.

He stepped closer and leaned in to just slightly lick at Sanghyuk's lips, tasting the chocolate rather like this than from the original source. Then he moved on to kiss the other just like they had done it before in their game of truth or dare. Taekwoon wondered for a brief moment how it could have already been ages ago since their last kiss. The brief brush of lips felt so nice and familiar to him, like coming home.

It took a lot of effort for Sanghyuk to not drop everything he'd been holding in his hands the same instance that Taekwoon's lips met his. More than anything, he wanted to hold on to Taekwoon instead and kiss him back, but for the moment, he was too surprised and frozen in place to do much else than allow Taekwoon to act as he pleased. Taekwoon didn't mind the lack of reaction, since the absence of it was already answer enough for him. As he pulled back, he couldn't help but smile and add insult to injury with a comment.

„Hmm, tastes good.“

Before either of them could realize Hakyeon's presence closeby, Hakyeon already smelled his chance at payback for Taekwoon's insolence a while ago. Oh no, he did not forget, and more importantly, he did not forgive.

„Ha, gay!“

Taekwoon and Sanghyuk both stared at Hakyeon and the leader suddenly had a very bad feeling about all of this.

„Should I or should you?“, Sanghyuk asked.

„I'll take this one, you hide the sweets.“

„Alright. Get him.“

Hakyeon barely managed to react in time before Taekwoon was already after him, soon tackling Hakyeon on their couch and pressing him down.

„Taekwoon, not where you and Binnie had sex, come on!“

Taekwoon grimaced and only pushed harder until Hakyeon fell off the couch. Lured in by the commotion, Hongbin and Jaehwan came out of the kitchen and witnessed the unusual sight of their oldest members fighting like two children on the playground. 

„Jaehwan … do you see what I see?

„Yup. Any idea what this is about?“

„No idea. But my money is on Taekwoon.“

„Shouldn't you be on Hakyeon's side?“

„Why, because we're together?“

„No, because Taekwoon is weak as fuck and will probably run out of breath in two minutes.“

As if on cue, Hakyeon managed to take the upper hand in their fight by pushing Taekwoon away and crawling onto his back. Hongbin tilted his head to the side in interest, maybe he had underestimated Hakyeon once again. As it went from that on, the fight was soon over and Taekwoon was begging for mercy under Hakyeon's weight. Hakyeon grinned proudly and strut away to his room to finally get some work done as announced.

„You owe me twenty.“

„We didn't even agree on it?“

„We didn't? Okay, thirty then.“

„Like hell.“

Jaehwan raised his fist to imitate a fighter stance, willing to battle for his price money. Hongbin only groaned and walked away, more interested in finishing with the cleanup so he could go and play some Overwatch.

„Hey, come back here! Hongbin? Scared to lose, eh …“

Jaehwan's tough demeanour was quickly interrupted by Sanghyuk who suddenly stood next to him and gave him the creeps by poking his side.

„YAH are you crazy, you scared me!“

„Don't put up a fight with Hongbin if you don't want to end like Taekwoon. Hongbin fights dirty.“

Jaehwan visibly gulped and nodded. He didn't want to imagine how fighting Hongbin would look like if it were any dirtier than what he had just seen with his own eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

„Wonshik, are you doing quizzes again?“

Practically scared to death from Hongbin sneaking up on him, Wonshik almost fell from his own bed together with his laptop. Damn it, he'd been caught again.

„Hongbin! Quizzes, me? Noooo!“

On a whim, Hongbin had decided to check up on Wonshik again to see how he was doing. And quite honestly, he wasn't surprised at all at what he saw.

„Sure. But don't come to me again when you can't figure out the answers on your own ...“

Hongbin turned around to leave again. Wonshik's eyes quickly wandered from Hongbin to his laptop and then back to Hongbin. For fuck's sake, he had no other choice.

„Hongbin, wait!“

He immediately stopped and lucky for him, Wonshik was too oblivious to notice the evident smirk on Hongbin's face at that moment. 

„Alright, just in case I was doing quizzes again, hypothetically speaking … would you happen to know when Jaehwan lost his wisdom teeth?“

„What the fuck? Not even Jaehwan would know the answer to that.“

„EXACTLY! So you agree, this is impossible!“

Hongbin sighed and combed through his hair with his fingers. Where to start? At least, this was an opportunity for him to push his hyung in the right direction. Because apparently, Wonshik wouldn't find a clue on his own, even if it was right in front of his eyes. 

„Come on, Wonshik. Leave it be now. What are you hoping to gain from this? Choosing for the thousandth time that an ideal date with Taekwoon and Hyuk would be spending an evening on the couch with a nice show on TV won't change a thing ...“

„I don't know, I guess I just wanted to … wait a second.“

Hongbin could almost hear the gears turning inside Wonshik's head and dearly hoped that it wasn't just wishful thinking at this point. 

„Hongbin, I think I have an idea.“

„No way!“

„Really, this could work!“

„You don't say!“

Although pretty obvious, Wonshik didn't quite catch on the enormous amount of sarcasm in Hongbin's words. His hopelessly sleep deprived mind was too busy trying to work out the ideal way to make this happen. And Hongbin understood that he had achieved what he had intended, proud smirk now turning into a pleased and soft smile.

„Good luck, Wonshik.“

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

As Wonshik approached both Taekwoon and Sanghyuk with his idea, seperately for the time being, both their reactions were much more hesitant than he had hoped for. To be fair, Hyuk was still half asleep in his bed as Wonshik suddenly jumped him, babbling something about a date or a movie night or both, he couldn't quite keep up with the fast pace of Wonshik's words. So he just nodded along to anything Wonshik told him, at least half understanding that this was about Wonshik, Taekwoon and him and that it was a good thing. Then he went back to sleep, hoping that he had made the right decision to agree with such a plan. But if Wonshik's intentions were honest, which they always were, that much Sanghyuk knew, then it was fine to him.

Taekwoon was not as easy to crack. Maybe Wonshik should have chosen the same approach with him as with Sanghyuk, catching him off guard in his bed and just talking until the other would eventually agree before his ear would fall off. But unfortunately, Taekwoon was more than awake as Wonshik told him what he wanted to do.

„I'm not sure this is a good idea, Wonshik … I mean the idea itself is not bad, but I don't know. Won't Hyuk be bored, just watching a movie with the two of us?“

„Why would he? Literally everybody has been telling me that he likes us, so wouldn't he want to spend time with us? Plus if the movie is boring, we can still make out.“

Taekwoon rolled his eyes. Sure, Wonshik was at least partly right. But Taekwoon stayed reluctant for more than just the reasons he would openly tell the other right away.

„Seriously, what's your problem? It's not the movie, I can feel that. What else is bothering you?“

Taekwoon nervously rubbed his neck. He really didn't want to have this conversation right now, although he knew that they had to have it some time, hopefully sooner than later. But for him, later sounded just perfect right now. The pleading, sympathetic look in Wonshik's eyes managed to change his mind though, if only for just a moment. But that was more than enough.

„I don't know, I … I'm just afraid that you two would be better off without me. That you might get bored of me and decide to leave me out of it, after all ...“

„Bullshit. I can promise you that this won't happen. Never.“

Wonshik took hold of Taekwoon's hands and gently squeezed them. Taekwoon smiled and knew that it was alright. Wonshik wouldn't lie to him.

„Alright, let's try to make it work.“

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

The morning before their planned date, Sanghyuk woke up covered in sweat. He had a rough night behind him, nerves going haywire at the thought of being alone with his two crushes for a whole evening. With some bribery as well as good amount of sweet talk, Wonshik had managed to convince Jaehwan, Hongbin and Hakyeon to eat dinner together, preferably at some place that was open past midnight. And now, Hyuk couldn't think of much else except the endless amount of possibilites that this evening could end in. Needless to say, at least half of the imagined outcomes were rated R and at least partly responsible for his exhausted state of mind.

The whole day through, Hyuk tried to distract himself with different activities. But every time Wonshik or Taekwoon just looked his way, thoughts of last night came rushing back into his head and he had to avert his eyes. He showered and brushed his teeth more than once, hoping that nobody would notice that he had also changed his outfit several times because he was never happy with it. He wanted to be prepared for every occasion, but instead, he felt not ready at all.

Around six, Hakyeon, Jaehwan and Hongbin quickly said goodbye to the others and went out together. Luckily, not even Hongbin decided to make a witty remark before that, instead choosing to pat Hyuk on the back and wish him a good time. Sanghyuk only nodded in response. He was close to either freaking out or trying to sneak out with them, although especially the last option seemed rather hopeless on second thought.

The least that he could do, or so he thought, was to do his best to make this night as good as possible, no matter what. Although Wonshik had told him that he wouldn't have to take care of anything, Sanghyuk chose to make himself useful and gather as much pillows and blankets as possible in the living room. He also dimmed the lights and got some candles from Hakyeon's secret stash, but soon after getting them, he decided to put them back where they came from. An open fire wasn't exactly the best idea around three nervous people with long legs that could knock things over with every movement. Just as Sanghyuk was done, Taekwoon came from his room, face immediately lighting up at seeing the youngest and how he had turned their messy living area into a cozy environment for their date.

Taekwoon stood next to Sanghyuk and wrapped his arms around the other's side, placing a quick kiss on his cheek.

„This looks really nice, Hyukki.“

Hyuk blushed and smiled, reluctantly accepting the compliment while inspecting his socks.

„Yeh, I guess … it's not much, but I wanted to help.“

Wonshik was just as pleased with the result as he joined them as well. They ordered food from a place all of them liked and settled in front of the TV as soon as the steaming containers arrived.  
(They had considered to cook together, but neither of them much felt like doing so. Especially since that would require to go shopping the day before since their fridge was already empty again.)

Wonshik turned on a movie that Hakyeon had recommended to him, something exciting but not too sad or difficult, just right for an occasion like this. The first hour was spent in almost complete silence, but not an uncomfortable one since the movie was indeed really good and everybody followed the plot whenever they weren't too busy munching on their food. After putting the boxes and chopsticks away, they shuffled closer together and started joking around, not taking the movie as serious as in the beginning and instead making fun of some of the weirder scenes. 

All this time, Hyuk was cozily settled between Taekwoon and Wonshik and soon, he felt a comfortable tiredness creeping up on him. Honestly, the movie didn't matter to him that much at this point. He was just relieved that everything had turned out fine so far. They had already overcome horror scenario one to six, at least according to his count. So he allowed himself to relax a bit more, taking Wonshik's hand and leaning against Taekwoon's side. Wonshik looked down at the hand that was currently intertwined with Hyuk's fingers before glancing at the others. He could tell that Taekwoon was happy as well, and all of them could feel that they had taken a big step ahead together.

A few minutes later, Hyuk had already fallen asleep against Taekwoon's shoulder. His hyungs continued to chat about the movie in hushed voices, occasionally taking their time to brush a few loose strands of hair out of Sanghyuk's face or prevent him from slipping away and falling on his face, although that would have been too hilarious. As the youngest woke up again, he was still leaning against Taekwoon. The screen of their TV had already turned black, movie long over and forgotten. Wonshik and Taekwoon were outright cuddling him by now, it was almost too warm too handle with all those pillows around them. Sanghyuk smiled when he realized that he was still holding on to Wonshik's hand. Before either of them could notice that he was awake again, he grabbed Taekwoon's hand as well and placed a soft kiss on the other's lips. Taekwoon almost jumped in surprise and Wonshik chuckled at Sanghyuk's sudden boldness.

„Easy, Sanghyuk. The older ones can't always keep up with us, they are too mature.“

Taekwoon stuck his tongue out at Wonshik. Very mature, indeed. Sanghyuk laughed and turned to Wonshik to give him a kiss as well. As Taekwoon watched them make out, his heart felt like it was doing little flips inside his chest.

„Now you two. It's only fair.“, Sanghyuk said after letting go of Wonshik. Taekwoon stared at him, not sure how to react although the implication was rather obvious. 

„One second. I'm still young, unlike him, I can move.“, Wonshik stated while practically crawling over Sanghyuk to conveniently settle on Taekwoon's lap. Before he could kiss him though, his statement earned him a jab to the side. Admittedly, he had earned that and accepted it without complaint, instead seizing Taekwoon's distractedness to kiss him long and deep.

Sanghyuk's breath hitched upon seeing them like this. They looked so beautiful, he thought he might be dreaming. Or dying. Or both.

Soon enough, it didn't care who was kissing whom since everybody was more than busy kissing and touching anywhere they could reach. It was perfect.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

„In case one of you is currently naked, now would be the perfect time to grab some clooothes“, Hakyeon sing-songed as he carefully opened the front door.

„Don't be ridiculous. There's no way that they are still in the living room.“

In the end, both of them were wrong as they found Wonshik, Taekwoon and Sanghyuk all sleeping under at least three thick blankets in front of the TV. Everything looked clean and peaceful, much to Hakyeon's surprise. Jaehwan and Hongbin silently put away their shoes and coats in order not to disturb them. Meanwhile, Hakyeon was busy looking for clues and evidence.

„No lube, no condoms … I guess they really just watched a movie together. Weird.“

Hongbin inspected them as well, if only to ease Hakyeon's mind.

„Hmm, you're right. Cute.“

Hakyeon nodded and smiled. Although he would have loved to embarrass them after being rudely excluded from his own home, maybe it was better this way.

„Does that mean we can make out now?“, Jaehwan cheerfully exclaimed. Hongbin only smacked the back of his head instead of answering.

„Ouch! I thought asking doesn't hurt, but I guess I was wrong ...“


	19. Chapter 19

Hakyeon was right about one thing: no matter how sweet their more intimate togetherness had started out, it wouldn't continue to be PG for long. The first few days after their date night passed by rather innocently however. You could almost have said that things were almost the same as before, except for some little changes that not everybody would notice right away. Like the shared naps that all three of them often took in Wonshik's and Sanghyuk's room together because Taekwoon couldn't be bothered to move to his own bed when he felt sleepy. Or Hyuk's newly developed habit to make a detour to Starbucks after his English and dance lessons to bring home coffee and little treats for himself and Taekwoon. Wonshik also spent less time at his studio while simultaniously managing to resume working on some of his unfinished songs in their dorm. It seemed like after having finally been able to solve the awkwardness between them, his mind was free to concentrate on the things that really mattered to him. Which were producing and showering his boys in affection.

„Wonshik, I'm trying to cook over here! Could you not lean so heavily on my shoulder, I might slip and cut myself!“

„But it smells so gooood and I wanted to see how you were doing!“

Taekwoon rolled his eyes and tried for the hundreth time to shrug Wonshik off, but the other clung to him like a deadweight. Luckily, Sanghyuk was able to intervene – not for the first time – before anything could happen to Taekwoon's fingers (or his thin patience).

„Come here, Wonshik, leave grandpa alone“, Sanghyuk scolded while positioning himself behind the other and picking him up with almost zero effort. Wonshik yelped in surprise and let go of Taekwoon's shoulders who sighed in relief.

„Thanks. But for the grandpa comment, I'll add less love to your serving.“

Sanghyuk huffed and blew a raspberry at Taekwoon. Then he started swirling Wonshik around in the air, not at all bothered by Wonshik's efforts to free himself from his iron grip. 

„Yah, let me go, you gorilla! I don't want to get nauseous before even tasting Taekwoon's cooking!“

Taekwoon swirled around and accusingly pointed the spoon in his hand in the general direction of Wonshik's face.

„Does that mean you expect to get nauseous from my cooking, Wonshik-ah? Be careful how you choose your next words.“

Wonshik hesitated and stared at Taekwoon like a deer caught in the headlights.

„No, no way! If anything, I might get nauseous from eating too much because it tastes too good!“

Taekwoon weighed Wonshik's words for a moment before nodding in approval. Then he continued stirring the sauce before allowing Wonshik to taste a piece of meat with it. Wonshik managed to wriggle one of his arms out of Sanghyuk's embrace and gave Taekwoon a thumbs up while chewing on the delicious sample.

Meanwhile, Hakyeon had developed a weird obsession with their relationship, meaning that he was constantly trying to catch them red handed at doing something dirty. It might have been due to the fact that he at least felt partly responsible for the current developments, or since Sanghyuk and Taekwoon, sometimes both of them at the same time, still frequently managed to disturb Hakyeon's 'quality time' with Hongbin. This left the leader with a vigorous need for retaliation.

„SO YOU THREE ARE HAVING SEX!“, Hakyeon shouted while bursting through the door to Taekwoon's room. All three of them were indeed lying on Taekwoon's bed in a weird looking pile that almost looked like an accident. But everybody was fully clothed and busier doing other stuff instead of doing each other. Sanghyuk was the only one to react, looking up at Hakyeon while cocking one of his eyebrows at the surprise accusation.

„We are? Wonshik, why didn't you tell me? I would have at least put down my book.“

Taekwoon clapped his hands in delight and grinned at Hakyeon. It certainly had its perks to be around one of the few people that usually managed to talk back at their leader. The bewilderment and frustration were more than evident on Hakyeon's face.

„God damnit. One day, I will catch you having sex and you won't hear the end of it, I will- … Sanghyuk, what are you even reading?“

„Oh, this? A book with all the things I like.“

„But that's just a photo album of yourself ...“

„Oh my, what a coincidence!“

„Where did you even get that?“

„Wonshik thought it was pretty and bought it on ebay.“

And with that, the conversation was practically over since everybody chose to go back to ignoring Hakyeon's presence. If they weren't so cute together, Hakyeon would have regretted taking part in uniting the three of them. Nevertheless, he now was more than motivated to finally get back at them. If not today, it would certainly happen another time. He could wait.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sanghyuk noticed pretty soon that something was different about the way Wonshik and Taekwoon acted that day. He felt watched, more than usual in a household with six people total. It wasn't scary or anything, but it left him slightly on edge. 

If he hadn't found out already what's been going on before all of this, the moment Taekwoon started kneeling in front of him while opening Sanghyuk's belt would have been a dead giveaway.

„Hyung, what are you doing?“

„Nothing.“

Taekwoon showed no attempt though to go back to his seat next to Wonshik who just acted like nothing unordinary was happening right now.

„This … this doesn't look like nothing.“

„I have no idea what you are talking about.“

Within just a few skilled motions, Sanghyuk's pants were gone. Having to deal with a variety of outfits that were sometimes quite tight, especially around the general leg area, sometimes had its advantages. Like getting rid of unnecessary pieces of clothing in no time at all.

Hyuk stared at Taekwoon who was then starting to leave almost nonchalant kisses on the inside of his thighs. Even such a simple thing managed to send shivers down Sanghyuk's back. But at least Wonshik had stopped acting like he hadn't been in on this from the start, openly watching Taekwoon making the other go crazy for him.

Hyuk hadn't stopped staring the whole time, not daring to look away. When Taekwoon made direct eye contact with him, Sanghyuk knew that he was fucked. Figuratively and soon enough, literally. He leaned back and was finally able to close his eyes, trying not to freak out because yes, this was happening to him. His mouth hung slightly open, feeling too blissed out to care anymore as Taekwoon's mouth closed around him after getting rid of his boxer shorts. Wonshik took advantage of that, soon occupying Sanghyuk's parted lips with his own.

Hyuk lost any sense of time, but too soon for his liking, his legs started shaking from nerves and exertion. He felt embarrassed for that, it made him look like a bloody beginner, but Wonshik eased his worries by kissing his neck. Taekwoon noticed as well, how couldn't he in his current position, and stilled the shaky movements with the palm of his hand. He wanted to warn Taekwoon before coming, but the only thing that left his mouth was a desperate mewl. He fell back on the bed and tried to catch his breath, distantly noticing laughter and the sound of kissing around him as Wonshik and Taekwoon undressed each other.

The bed dipped as Taekwoon lay down next to Sanghyuk, promptly kissing him to let him have a taste of himself and also Wonshik, but just faintly. Soon enough, Taekwoon's head hit the pillows as Wonshik's fingers found the right spot inside him. Sanghyuk wondered if he had looked nearly as beautiful as Taekwoon just a few moments ago. He watched as Wonshik buried himself deep inside Taekwoon who could only try to muffle his moans. The pleasant burn from earlier inside Sanghyuk's stomach fired up again and he grabbed the bottle of lube Wonshik had used to coat his fingers with it, pushing the digits inside himself.

Wonshik was the first to notice, but he was already too close to his own orgasm to say anything except 'Fuck'. As Taekwoon saw, he smiled and leaned over to give Sanghyuk a messy, but sincere kiss. That did the trick for Wonshik, groaning at the sight, then trembling and pulling out to lean back on his heels. He felt bad for coming first, although technically, it had been Sanghyuk before him. But then Hyuk moved and sank down on Taekwoon, still hard and not at all finished. Wonshik chuckled and enjoyed the sight of Sanghyuk rocking back and forth on Taekwoon. He could see the tears swelling in Taekwoon's eyes, it took all of his willpower to draw this out until both of them came just a few seconds apart. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

In the days that followed, the sleepless nights became more frequent again due to their late night activities. All of them wanted to experiment with different things, taking their time to try every angle and every switch of power that came to their minds. Some things turned out great and definitely needed a second, third or fourth round, some felt a bit weird at first. Not everything could go smoothly on first attempt, especially when the needs of three people instead of just two were on the line. Wonshik's butt – not the dog – still hurt from Sanghyuk's spanking last night. It hadn't been unpleasant, not at all, but they needed to stock up on some things, mainly lube and soothing lotion if they wanted to continue where they last left off. A slight blush appeared on Wonshik's face at the thought of that, absentmindedly rubbing his side where he could practically still feel the weight of Sanghyuk's slaps. Hyuk stood next to him in the kitchen and sympatheticlly nuzzled his face against Wonshik's neck. He knew that everything was alright between them, but he couldn't help feeling bad the day after whenever his hyungs allowed him to put his pleasure first.

Hakyeon had to admit, the way the two of them stood there, completely lost in their own thoughts, was an endearing sight. Nevertheless, he couldn't wait to wipe the smiles off their faces. It was time.

„Oh, it's you two, good morning! Especially to you, Wonshik-ah. How was your first time as a bottom, was it nice?“

Both Wonshik's and Sanghyuk's eyes widened in shock. They had been alone in the dorm last night, right? They always made sure more than once and even if they weren't alone, they checked if everybody was asleep before even daring to start making out. How could he have found out? Wonshik was the first to regain his ability to speak.

„How … how the fuck do you know that?“

Hakyeon simply smiled and tapped his head with his index finger.

„The birds, Wonshikki. The birds know everything.“

Sanghyuk was more than confused now, but Wonshik realized after a few moments what this meant. He jumped away from both Sanghyuk and Hakyeon, crazy expression on his face before he stormed off to catch a snitch.

„LEE HONGBIN YOU HAVE EXACTLY TEN SECONDS TO HIDE BEFORE I BEAT YOUR BONEY ASS YOU FUCKING SNAKE!“

Somewhere in Hakyeon's room, you could hear a high keening screech and the sound of something falling over. Either a chair or a human being, or both, it was really hard to tell. Wonshik headed for the door and actually counted to ten before he entered the room. At least the person that would beat Hongbin up was a man of his word.


	20. Chapter 20

Jaehwan was sitting down on Hakyeon's lap like he owned the place. Hongbin was right next to them, acting surprised like he always did, but soon grabbing Jaehwan's hair to pull him back for a kiss. Hakyeon smirked. Jaehwan got hard. Another day, another round with the three of them.

Jaehwan enjoyed having sex with Hakyeon and Hongbin (or sometimes just with Hongbin). He really liked it, the closeness of it all and especially the affection afterwards. But no matter what, it never felt like more than fooling around. It always managed to wipe away the solitude, but never the loneliness. And when both Hakyeon and Hongbin were too busy to entertain Jaehwan, it all came back to him twice as bad.

„Taekwoon, can I sleep next to you tonight?“

Taekwoon had decided to save himself from Wonshik's and Sanghyuk's snoring for at least one night and sleep in his own room. He quite enjoyed his alone time, but once again, he hadn't reckoned with Jaehwan.

Jaehwan didn't even wait for an answer before padding barefootedly to Taekwoon's bed and crawling under the covers. It wasn't the first time for him to do this, and it certainly wouldn't be the last. And as usual, Taekwoon made room for him without complaining, literally welcoming him with open arms.

„Your feet are cold.“

„Sorry ...“

„Don't worry, they'll get warm in no time.“

Jaehwan sighed and snuggled closer to Taekwoon's side. This was nice. He had missed this. And at least he didn't have to make up weird excuses for it anymore, unlike in the past where he had often recited a variation of either 'there is a ghost in my room' or 'the heater doesn't work and you don't want me to freeze to death, do you?'.

He had always felt like Taekwoon and him would fit perfectly together, just like their bodies did when they lay down next to each other. But these days, Jaehwan wasn't sure of anything anymore. That's why he needed to feel this again, even if it hurt. 

„Taekwoon, are you happy?“

Taekwoon was already half asleep, mumbling something in response that Jaehwan could faintly decipher as 'sure why not'. The other's breathing turned slower and steadier with every second that passed as he drifted into sleep. Jaehwan could feel Taekwoon's heart beating gently under the palm of his hand.

„Okay. Then I'm happy, too.“

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

„Wonshik, can you pass me the salt … NO WHAT THE FUCK LET HONGBIN GO YOU IDIOT I DIDN'T MEAN HIM!“

„Does that mean you don't want me? Rude.“

Everybody laughed at Hakyeon's despair and Wonshik's odd understanding of a practical joke. Only Jaehwan stared at his food and lazily poked around the vegetables. They were all sitting around their actual dinner table for once instead of eating in their rooms or on the couch like they would usually handle it. What could have provided a calm atmosphere therefore resulted in bad jokes and basically everybody teasing each other, ultimately teaming up against Hakyeon. Nothing out of the ordinary. Except that one person's laughter was painfully missed, which Hongbin soon caught up on.

„Is there a specific reason that you are having a staring contest with your chicken?“

Jaehwan looked up and stared back at Hongbin. It wasn't like him to not even fake a smile. Hongbin was a bit worried, but tried not to overthink it and maybe bring other thoughts to his friend's mind.

„Do I really want to know what you are thinking about right now? I have a weird feeling that it's not safe for work.“

Looking down again at his plate, Jaehwan smirked and contemplated Hongbin's words.

„You know … I've heard of this game. It's called gay chicken. Do you think the others would play?“

„If this means what I think it means, then hell yeah. If not, I will make them.“

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

„Okay, why are we doing this again?“

„Because Jaehwan-hyung suggested it and it sounds like fun.“

„Yeah, sure.“

Hakyeon was more than sceptical about Jaehwan's proposition. Mainly because memories of their last gaming night still haunted him from time to time, and also because apparently, he had been the only one who didn't know about this game. (According to Jaehwan's guidance, you are meant to do sexual stuff to your designated partner until he scares away or says 'stop'. Anything goes basically, kissing and touching or even undressing the person, as long as you don't lose the round. Goddamn straight people and their homophobic party games.)

„Explain to me real quick: What is even the point of this when everybody is already gay?“

„Easy. We just put the people together that are not currently having sex with each other. There's only one rule: You can't suggest yourself for a certain partner, the others have to do it“, Jaehwan proudly defined for Hakyeon. He had always wanted to play this ever since he saw a thread about it online, but he never dared to openly suggest it. Because he had to admit that Hakyeon was at least partially right, you wouldn't usually play this with people that were gay anyway. Still, he sensed that there were still some inhibitions in this room that he could profit from while declaring the first couple.

„Alright, since I chose this game, I'll be the first to pick two people. Honestly, I've always wanted to see who would win in a fight between these two … but since I am a true pacifist at heart, let's clarify it this way. Drum roll please … I choose Hongbin and Hyukki!“

As one can imagine, getting these two together needed some convincing.

„YOU KNOW WHAT I STILL HAVE SOOO MUCH TO DO RIGHT NOW I HAVE TO LEAVE.“

But even Sanghyuk couldn't talk his way out of this now, no matter how much it upset him having to do anything remotely sexual with his best friend.

Hongbin visibly cringed as Jaehwan urged him to sit in front of Hyuk. Hakyeon caught himself thinking that this could really be fun in the end.

„Alright, first round. Sanghyuk starts, GO!“

Instead of acting right away. Sanghyuk screeched and buried his face inside his hands. He really didn't want to do this. The fact that everybody was staring at him right now, expecting him to seduce Hongbin (Or freak him out? How was he supposed to do that?) only made it worse. This would haunt his dreams for at least a month.

In the end, he simply grabbed Hongbin's hands. It was a weak round, but he wasn't able to do much else. It was already bad enough as it was, he felt like he was proposing to him or something.

Hongbin smiled sympathetically at his opponent. Did he really have it in him to crush the innocence of their friendship, just for the sake of a stupid game? … Yes, definitely.

It became pretty clear that Hongbin followed a completely different strategy. Instead of drawing this out and having to endure it for too long, he chose to bring out the big guns, so to speak, and win this as soon as possible. So he stood up and sat down on Sanghyuk's lap which made the younger only screech louder than before. But he didn't yell stop, so Hongbin seized the time he had left for this round to grab the other's hair and get painfully close to Sanghyuk's lips. Everybody watched with great interest how Hyuk's soul left his body while he broke into cold sweat.

Three rounds later, Hongbin was frustrated. Hyuk's attacks were so weak, it was almost laughable. But no matter what Hongbin tried, he couldn't even force the other to stand up and run, although he knew perfectly well that this was the only thing on Sanghyuk's mind at that moment. So instead of exactly following the rules and rather bending them, Hongbin chose a special thing for his last action.

Once again, he sat down on Hyuk's lap and wrapped his arm around his neck like he had done before. Sanghyuk braced himself for another taunt, maybe even a kiss. But what he got instead was completely different since Hongbin chose to bite him in the shoulder. And boy, did it hurt. Three seconds later, Sanghyuk was up from his chair, frantically rubbing the spot where Hongbin had bit down.

„What the fuck, that's cheating! Isn't it, Jaehwan?“

Jaehwan wasn't exactly sure, but according to the way he had put the rules beforehand, it seemed legit.

„Oh, so that's what you meant when you said Hongbin fights dirty! Interesting. Does everybody agree that he won?“

All of them nodded their heads – except for Sanghyuk who had utter betrayal written all over his face.

„Seriously? You are all traitors. I hope he bites all of you, especially Jaehwan.“

Jaehwan only laughed and gave Hongbin a high five. It hadn't been exactly conventional, but well played nevertheless.

„Alright, winner has the right to declare the next couple. Hongbin, who do you want to see?“

Hongbin was still way too high on the rush of winning to actually consider what he wanted. So he simply chose what first came to his mind when he looked around all the members that were suspiciously avoiding to meet his eyes.

„Umm, how about … Wonshik and Jaehwan?“

How disappointing, Jaehwan caught himself thinking, even for just a second. Although it was selfish of him, he had wished to get a round with Taekwoon. Only because it was always so easy to scare him away if you really wanted to, and for no other reason.

As he noticed the way Wonshik started fidgeting after sitting down on the chair, he reconsidered though. Maybe this would be over sooner than expected and they could do a few more rounds before going to bed.

„Wonshik, do you want to start or should I?“

To be completely honest, Wonshik was scared of both options. He knew he was almost as bad as Sanghyuk at this when it was in the context of a game, plus Jaehwan wouldn't go easy on him. He was a fierce player, that much he had proved in their previous rounds of truth or dare.

„You go first.“

Jaehwan smirked, this was already too easy, he could already taste the sweet victory on the tip of his tongue. Speaking of tongues, he leaned in and licked Wonshik's neck, giving special attention to his adam's apple. Wonshik feared for a moment that Jaehwan would copy Hongbin's trick and bite him, but that just wasn't Jaehwan's style. But he managed to stay still and endure it, much to Jaehwan's disappointment.

In his round, Wonshik tried a variety of things from squeezing Jaehwan's butt to kissing his exposed stomach. It was as embarrassing as it was simply impossible to get Jaehwan to loose. The most that his attempts earned him were a few chuckles, nothing more. Wonshik was really close to just admit defeat and call it a day, but doing that in his own round was useless either way.

When Jaehwan got down on his knees and sneaked between Wonshik's legs, the latter wished he would have quit when he still had the chance.

Now, he was watching speechlessly how Jaehwan mouthed at the fabric of Wonshik's jeans while establishing full eye contact, looking up at him like he wanted to eat him alive and in one bite. He even tried to take Wonshik's pants off out of sheer competitiveness (he was really just trying to top Hongbin's amazing win at this point) before Hakyeon eventually intervened.

„Okay STOP this is enough, we all agree that Jaehwan wins, don't we?“, Hakyeon shouted and jumped between the two of them, pulling Jaehwan up from his kneeling position. 

Jaehwan frowned, but backed away anyway. A win was a win, even when it stopped him from having a little fun with the younger. But honestly, how could Hakyeon even DARE to take this away from him? He needed payback.

„Fair enough. Hakyeon and Taekwoon next.“

Before realizing to its full intent what he had just done, Hakyeon and Taekwoon were already sitting down.

„Did I just …?“

„Sit down, Jaehwan, we want to watch that“, Sanghyuk complained and pulled Jaehwan down to sit next to him. Well, at least Jaehwan could sit back and enjoy the show. Although it pained him that evil Hakyeon got the chance that he so dearly wanted.

Hakyeon already seemed pretty confident about winning this game. And why wouldn't he, Taekwoon would surely scare away before things got too serious. Even as Hakyeon started by stroking Taekwoon's thighs, the other already seemed ready to call it off and leave the country or something.

While all of this was happening, Sanghyuk leaned over to Jaehwan and started whispering.

„Do you think we should, I dunno, help Taekwoon? I don't think he will survive this.“

„No way. I am confident that Taekwoonie still has a chance, even against Hakyeon.“

Honestly, Jaehwan wasn't sure at all. But by talking to Hyuk, he had already missed the rest of Hakyeon's round. And as far as he could tell, Hakyeon had done the mistake of going easy on Taekwoon who, turns out, still had one or two tricks up his sleeve.

He bascially wasted zero to no time on foreplay and slipped his hand inside Hakyeon's pants. Hakyeon froze and whinced, gripping the edges of his chair while looking down at his lap. Jaehwan was pretty sure that Taekwoon had grabbed onto 'something' as he started moving his hand up and   
down. It only took a few moments until Hakyeon had enough and yelled 'stop'.

Taekwoon returned to his spot next to Wonshik and cringed. While Wonshik was still arguing with himself whether he should congratulate or scold the other for giving Hakyeon such a 'hard time', Sanghyuk already spoke up on behalf of everybody.

„Taekwoon, what the fuck? I had no idea you could be so bold. How did that happen?“

Hakyeon and Taekwoon looked at each other. While Hakyeon silently shook his head, signaling Taekwoon that he really shouldn't do what he thought he would do, Taekwoon sighed and started fidgeting with his fingers. This needed some explaining.

„It might sound weird, but umm … Hakyeon and I had a thing going on? It seems like ages ago, to be honest, that was … even before our first win. It wasn't much though, just one time, actually.“

„Not much? Just one time? So you're not counting the amazing blowjobs I gave you, or that one time I-“

Taekwoon stood up again quicker than expected, Wonshik and Sangyhyuk could barely stop him from rushing over to Hakyeon and doing something he might regret. As they managed to calm him down again, Hakyeon continued, more carefully this time.

„Okay true, it really wasn't much. We were just killing time and stress and ...“

„... and as Hakyeon realized that he had a huge schoolboy crush on a certain member, we agreed to stop. No hard feelings.“

Both Taekwoon and Hakyeon looked over to Hongbin who was sitting on the side, completely dumbfounded about what he had just heard.

„What, me? You two broke off because of me?“

„Yup.“

The atmosphere in the room suddenly turned heavy. Nobody knew where to look anymore. Taekwoon feared that maybe he had done a mistake, but Hakyeon didn't seem angry at him. Just tired. They all were, so the gathering soon dissolved as everybody went to their own rooms. With everybody gone, Hakyeon carefully approached Hongbin who tried to hide the obvious tears in his eyes.

A thousand thoughts were rushing through Hongbin's head at that moment, but basically all of them were leading to one major thing. And it wasn't that Hakyeon had a partner before him, especially within their own group, although that itself was already hard to grasp for Hongbin. It was the fact that Hakyeon had broken it off as soon as he had realized that he might have feelings for Hongbin. It didn't even sound as if Hakyeon had hesitated or thought this through, he simply saw the sheer possibility to get together with Hongbin and took it. (If Hongbin had known how quickly their leader had really come to that decision, just for him, he would have freaked out even more.)

As Hakyeon was practically next to him, Hongbin jumped up before the other could take the word.

„Before you say anything: what the fuck? Are you completely out of your mind? I wasn't even interested in you back then and you just cancelled a perfectly good thing with Taekwoon FOR ME?“

Hakyeon smiled and did that thing where he closed his eyes and just looked at Hongbin. Like, really looked at him, like he knew everything about him and would accept it without a second thought. Hongbin used to love that quirk about Hakyeon, but right now, he couldn't take any of that. He tried to walk away, but Hakyeon held him back.

„Binnie, wait. Don't you understand? I would have been a complete idiot if I hadn't even tried to win you over back then! I knew that you weren't fond of me, but being with you was the only thing I really wanted for myself, and I got it! Is that really so bad?“

Hongbin just shook his head and stared. Everything he had done in the past came rushing back to him, every single gesture that could have shown Hakyeon that he wasn't worth Hongbin's attention. Which could not have been farther from the truth.

„But what about everything that happened lately? Why did you agree to such a shitty deal?“

„What are you talking about, what shitty deal?“

„Oh you know, the thing where I told you that I would sleep with other people and you wouldn't? Something like that?“

Hakyeon laughed as if answering that would be the easiest thing in the world. Hongbin had no idea how that could be the case, but he noticed that Hakyeon's grip on his arm lessened and the other started holding his hand.

„Isn't it obvious? I just don't want anybody else besides you … but if you think that I'm not enough and you need more than just me, I would be okay with that. I didn't want to hold you back from being happy.“

Hongbin didn't even notice that he had started crying until Hakyeon wiped away one of the tears from his cheek. Then the words just kept coming until he thought that there wasn't anything left inside his brain.

„You are such an idiot. You're just impossible, how dare you be so fucking perfect, it's not fair. In case you haven't noticed already, you are the most important person to me. Everything you have done was so lovely and so understanding. And all I did in return was treat you like shit most of the time. I was selfish and scared, but that doesn't excuse that I am a shitty person and if I wouldn't love you so much, I would want you to be with a better person than myself. Somebody that can appreciate you the way they should and, fuck ...“

The rest was cut off by Hongbin's sobs that turned everything else into an incoherent mess. Hakyeon just smiled and stepped closer, carefully putting his arms around Hongbin until he had calmed down a bit. After a while of just standing in the middle of the living room like that, Hakyeon couldn't keep quiet anymore about the question that left his mind buzzing with excitement.

„What was the middle part again? I think I want to hear it again.“

Hongbin looked up and huffed displeasedly. He wiped his face like a stubborn child and Hakyeon couldn't help thinking about how cute Hongbin looked even when he was crying and how lucky Hakyeon was to have him. 

„Which one? The part where I said that I treated you like shit?“

„No, the other one. The one where you said that you loved me.“

Hongbin laughed and grimaced when his throat felt sore from speaking and crying.

„Did I really say that? I guess it's true then.“

Lots of apologies and even more kisses later, Sanghyuk came out of his room, practically walking on his tiptoes.

„Is it safe to come out again? Because I really need to pee and I don't want to get into an argument or experience your make-up sex.“

Hongbin rolled his eyes and threw the next available pillow at Hyuk. He was able to dodge just in time before storming into the bathroom. Hakyeon just laughed and put his arms around Hongbin's waist.

„I love you, too.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeww, so much feelings.  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it felt a bit different to me than the other ones. But this scene with Nbin was in planning for quite a while, so I'm glad that I could finally put it into a chapter :)


	21. Chapter 21

Although Hakyeon and Hongbin never outright claimed to not wanting to continue their thing with Jaehwan anymore, the occasions where the three of them would meet in Hakyeon's room became fewer and fewer. But that was more due to Jaehwan than due to them. He didn't want to interfere in their newly defined relationship and thought it would be best to just let them enjoy what they had without him. It was the right decision for him and basically the only one he could take in this matter without feeling like a third wheel to them, and yet ... it left him lonely again and bored to death.

Sure, there was still a lot to do in a dorm with six people. He didn't have to sit around all day, all alone with a phone in his hand. Although he still did that a lot, admittedly, at least when there was no pratice, rehearsal or recording on his schedule. He also started drawing again, mostly doodles of comic and anime characters, but he enjoyed the time he spent on it and after a few rusty attempts, he got the hang of his old style again. Wonshik and Taekwoon often glanced over his shoulder when he was too into it to notice and complimented his drawing skills, which always managed to make his heart flutter.

Wonshik's compliments on his art reminded him that he should really spend more time again with him and Sanghyuk, soon realizing that in the time where he had been too 'distracted' to notice, those two had become even more sappy than they already had been before all of this. One could only take so many sights of Sanghyuk kissing Wonshik's cheek and Wonshik retaliating by ruffling Sanghyuk's hair until it stood in all directions before Jaehwan had to flee the scene. Even for HIM, this was embarrassing (although still very cute).

Lucky him, Jaehwan ran into the only person that he didn't really want to talk to at the moment.

“Jaehwan, slow down. Where are you headed?“, Taekwoon asked. Jaehwan looked at the floor and buried his hands inside the pockets of his jeans. It was almost an automatic reaction at this point so he wouldn't have to meet the other's eyes all the time. And he never knew what to do with his hands when he talked to Taekwoon, like they suddenly became an utterly useless and uncontrollable addition to his body.

„Oh, nowhere in particular. Just far away from Wonshik and Sanghyuk, they are acting gross again and I want to keep my breakfast inside my stomach, thank you very much.“

Taekwoon chuckled and eyed Jaehwan from head to toe. Did he lose weight recently? There were dark circles under his eyes and he did look rather thin. But it was hard to tell due to his shirt that was way too big for him, it almost looked ridiculous if it weren't … wait a second.

Jaehwan had already decided for himself that this conversation was over and wanted to head out, but Taekwoon held him back by grabbing the shirt that was not only too big for the other, but also looked oddly familiar.

„Jaehwan, be honest … is that my shirt you're wearing?“

Jaehwan's eyes became huge and he tried to marter his brain for an excuse that would neither make him look pathetic nor stupid. Sadly, there was absolutely none that come to his mind, except that he should have known that stealing stuff from Taekwoon's room when he wasn't paying attention would sooner or later get him into trouble. Although he wasn't quite sure what kind of trouble they were talking about in this case.

„Umm, yes. It's yours. I thought you wouldn't need it anymore since you're not wearing it?“

„The last time I've worn this was last week ...“

„See, that's already ages ago, it's practically out of fashion by now! But I don't mind that at all and changing right now would be a real bother, umm … so please can I keep it?“

Jaehwan knew that the days where they would share their warderobe were technically over. As trainees, they would have switched outfits as often as it suited them and nobody would have bat an eye. But nowadays, their body types and also styles had become quite different. So yes, it might have been a bit weird to steal Taekwoon's shirts, especially if they didn't fit him at all. But who could blame him if they still smelled like Taekwoon days after he had worn them?

Instead of answering, Taekwoon let his fingers trail over the fabric of Jaehwan's, aka his, shirt and pressed his lips together. Jaehwan thought it looked like the other had a question on his mind, but he didn't dare to ask what it was. 

„Sure, you can keep it. It looks good on you.“

Jaehwan smiled and decided that he wanted to be bold, even for just one moment.

„Thank you … it's pretty funny, actually. Do you know what this shirt is made of?“

Jaehwan almost regretted it again as Taekwoon looked at him again with those piercing eyes. Taekwoon understood pretty soon what Jaehwan was going for with his remark and slowly shook his head.

„No, Jaehwan. Don't say it, I swear to god, if you make that joke again ...“

„It's boyfriend material.“

Jaehwan grinned as Taekwoon narrowed his eyes and visibly cringed. His resistance to cheesy jokes was still weak as fuck, after all these years. But there was also a hint of laughter beneath the annoyed huff of air that he brought out, which already made it worth it. Jaehwan thought how adorable all of it looked and how lucky he was to get to see Taekwoon like this. To make him laugh in moments where he didn't expect it and see him react that way. Jaehwan noticed how Taekwoon's fingers never stopped carressing Jaehwan's shirt the whole time. He looked down again, but it didn't stop his stupid mind from making him blurt out one of the questions that have been robbing of his sleep night after night.

„Do you miss the times when nobody was openly fucking each other in this household?“

„Yes and no. Some things were easier back then, others not so much …“

Jaehwan nodded and then stared at Taekwoon's fingers. They must have drawn a thousand different patterns against the thin fabric by now, but Taekwoon didn't seem to get bored from touching Jaehwan, if only indirectly. It wasn't that awkward, but the silence between started to really annoy Jaehwan out of his mind. He hated how weird things have gotten between them, at least on his side. What Taekwoon was thinking was hard to tell for him these days. And it was only Jaehwan's fault for not being able to let his stupid crush go, at least that's what he thought.

Taekwoon noticed how long Jaehwan had been looking down with furrowed brow. He tilted his head in curiosity, something seemed off about the other's behavior. Not only in that moment, but generally.

The movement managed to get Jaehwan's attention and he looked up again, meeting Taekwoon's eyes for the second time that day. This time, he couldn't bring himself to look away. And Taekwoon basically knew what Jaehwan had been thinking about all this time, since the gaze that met his was the same one he had seen on Hakyeon so many times before when the other had looked at Hongbin like he was his whole world. And deep inside his heart, Taekwoon knew that he still wanted the same thing Jaehwan wanted.

He remembered the promise they gave each other a long time ago, way before all of this had started. That they would stick together, no matter what. That they would ignore how different they could be, that Jaehwan was unnecessary loud when Taekwoon was unnecessary silent. That they would never compete against each other, no matter how difficult it was to have two main vocals in a group that were pretty much equal. And most importantly, that they would always have each other's backs, even when things looked dark and hopeless for either of them.

Jaehwan's eyes were almost pleading, maybe pleading him to do something that would help both of them to move on. But honestly, Taekwoon didn't want to move on. He didn't want to let this go, to let Jaehwan go and regret forever what could have been between them. He wanted to do what he should have done that day so many years ago.

Using the leverage he had on Jaehwan's shirt, he pulled the other against him and met him halfway to finally give him that kiss that was long overdue. Jaehwan startled and helplessly stared at Taekwoon, even when the other started kissing him for real, not allowing himself to believe what was happening to him until he could be perfectly sure that he wasn't dreaming. As Taekwoon's hands moved up to frame Jaehwan's face with their palms, he finally understood that this was indeed reality and not a cruel daydream, and kissed Taekwoon back. Taekwoon only noticed Jaehwan's eyelashes fluttering prettily against his cheek before Jaehwan closed his eyes and moved his lips almost in sync with Taekwoon's. He grabbed the other's sides in an attempt to pull him even closer. Although all of it was so unbelievably gentle, Jaehwan put all his longing into that one kiss that he could never put into words. Then he suddenly realized what he was doing and stumbled backwards to get away before he would completely lose his mind.

„Taekwoon, wait. What about Sanghyuk and Wonshik? Don't you … don't you love them?“

Taekwoon hesitated, but he knew that he really didn't have to think about this question for long to answer it in all honesty. 

„It's true … I'm not sure how they will react. But Jaehwan, I love all three of you. I don't know how or why, but I can't be without either of you. I just need to ...“

„Okay, alright. I understand.“

„You do?“

Taekwoon's voice was hopeful, even though he sensed that understanding was one thing, but accepting and acting accordingly was a completely different matter. Still, if he tried to remember the time a few weeks ago where he had still been thinking that being with Wonshik and Sanghyuk was an impossible idea as well … that alone, combined with his trust in all of his friends, lover or not, made him optimistic.

„Yes, hyung. I understand. But will they?“

„I really hope so. No, I am confident they will. We all love you, Jaehwan, and I love them. It will work.“

Taekwoon's confidence was infectious. Even the biggest pieces of doubt inside Jaehwan's head were already dissolving due to the other's words.

„Do you really want to give this a chance?“

„Yes.“

„Good. Then let's go tell them.“

Taekwoon took Jaehwan's hand and gave him the best impression of a reassuring smile that he could offer. Jaehwan looked at him and scoffed.

„Really? Maybe you should let me do the smiling for both of us. Might be for the best.“

„Asshole. Don't tell me I now have three people who only sass me day and night whenever they are not too busy doing other things with their mouth.“

„Too late to turn back now!“, Jaehwan sing-songed as he guided Taekwoon to Wonshik's and Sanghyuk's room. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

„So … that's the whole story. What do you say?“

Throughout his whole speech, Taekwoon had nervously fidgeted with his hands as well as his rings and necklace. It was driving Jaehwan nuts and he really felt the need to just take the other's hands and place them on his legs where they could lay still instead of adding to Jaehwan's nerves that were already all over the place. But then they would have looked like a weird parent couple that had to bring the bad news of a deceased animal to their children, or something like that. Not a good start.

For a few moments, Wonshik and Sanghyuk were just staring. The silence was even worse than Taekwoon's jittering. But who could blame them for taking a moment to consider everything they've just heard? Sanghyuk was the first to use his mouth again for something else than just having it hang open in utter disbelief.

„But hyung … he left Hongbin and me at the gas station, don't you remember? You can't sleep with the enemy!“

„Yes. And he dumped glitter all over me a few weeks ago.“

„And he dumped glitter over Wonshik's bed, that's right!“

Of all the possible responses, this was the last one Taekwoon would have suspected. It was his turn then to stare until Wonshik and Sanghyuk couldn't hide their amusement any longer and just burst out in laughter. Jaehwan jumped up from his seat and accusingly pointed at the misfits.

„Yah, you demons! How dare you let us fret over getting your approval when you would react like that anyway! I really thought you would say no for a moment, fuck! I will show you who's the real enemy!“

Wonshik and Sanghyuk were practically curling on the floor from laughter by that point. Jaehwan used to opportunity to jump on top of them and deliver the fiercest of chops to their necks, legs and literally anywhere he could reach. Taekwoon was still staring until Wonshik pulled him down as well and from that on, it was pretty much clear that neither of them were really mad. They would try their best to make this weird relationship happen. Of course after they had decided who would win this round of ridiculous playwrestling.

 

\-----------------------------------------

It wasn't until a few weeks later that both Wonshik and Sanghyuk would also speak their first ''I love you''s. The words were exchanged in hushed whispers as the four of them lay down together after a particularly tiring, but quite successful concert. All of them were just too tired to do anything else aexcept kissing and getting each other out of their jackets before they flopped down on Jaehwan's bed (which was the biggest, that's why they often chose his room for late night activities). Whereas Sanghyuk's confession was not directed at any particular person, but also quite obviously at all of them at the same time, Wonshik said it to each person specifically. In terms of sappiness, he constantly managed to outdo every single one of them. Taekwoon wanted to cringe, if only out of sheer habit, but he found nothing but affection and happiness inside himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate this chapter to the (un)official Jaehwan protection squad, aka every person that wanted Jaehwan to get his happy ending. BECAUSE OF COURSE HE GETS ONE, HE IS PRECIOUS AND WONDERFUL AND HE DESERVES THIS. Ahem, alright ... but don't worry, Jaehwan's story is not over yet, just like the other's stories. There will be a few more chapter and then we'll talk again ;)


	22. Chapter 22

Dimples and GoTheFuckToSleep3000 are online

GoTheFuckToSleep3000: hongbin-ah

GoTheFuckToSleep3000: binnie

GoTheFuckToSleep3000: my love

GoTheFuckToSleep3000: best hanzo player in the world

Dimples: hm?

GoTheFuckToSleep3000: of course you would react to that one

GoTheFuckToSleep3000: aaaaanyway

GoTheFuckToSleep3000: could you please change my name back to something nice?

GoTheFuckToSleep3000: I don't like it and the others got new names as well :(

Dimples: let me think for a sec

Dimples: no

GoTheFuckToSleep3000: whyyyyyyy noooooot

Dimples: because you're next to me when you sleep and that's right where you belong ;)

GoTheFuckToSleep3000: omg!!!!!!!!!!!!!

GoTheFuckToSleep3000: that's so cute!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

GoTheFuckToSleep3000: I'm dying!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hulk is online

Hulk: everybody, it's happening

Hulk: the old one is having a heart attack

Hulk: I call dibs on his valuable belongings

Buttlover is online

Buttlover: you can't just call dibs on something without naming it

Buttlover: besides, have some decency while he's still breathing

GoTheFuckToSleep3000: rude!!!!!!!!!!!

Dimples: nice 

GoTheFuckToSleep3000: wdym nice?!

GoTheFuckToSleep3000: I thought we were having a moment here?!

GoTheFuckToSleep3000: I'll cut you all out of my will!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Princeken is online

Princeken: ok what is up with all these exclamation marks

Princeken: this is really hurting my positive vibe right now

Princeken: taekwoonie, come online and tell hakyeon to stop, he might listen to you

Kittenhyung is online

Kittenhyung: …

Kittenhyung: (￣ー￣) 

Kittenhyung: I have been summoned

Kittenhyung: wtf

Kittenhyung: who changed my name again (~_~) 

Dimples: (^_-)-☆ 

Princeken: he is having way too much fun with his power

GoTheFuckToSleep3000: yes right?!

GoTheFuckToSleep3000: he doesn't want to change my name! I asked him so nicely! :((((

Buttlover: eh, could be worse. I kinda got used to it

GoTheFuckToSleep3000: I won't get used to it!!!!!!!!!!!

GoTheFuckToSleep3000: I REFUSE to get used to it!!!

GoTheFuckToSleep3000: but I'll show you who has the real power here

Kittenhyung: now I'm intrigued

Hulk: *grabs popcorn*

Princeken: hey gimme some

Hulk: *gives Princeken some popcorn*

Princeken: yaaaayyy ヽ(^。^)ノ

GoTheFuckToSleep3000: ok guys are you ready

GoTheFuckToSleep3000: hongbin-ah

GoTheFuckToSleep3000: send me a dick pic

GoTheFuckToSleep3000: now

GoTheFuckToSleep3000: you'll regret it if you don't 

Kittenhyung: wtf?

Kittenhyung: I'm leaving bye bye

Hulk: wait, take some popcorn

Kittenhyung is offline

Dimples: sorry I had to look something up

Dimples: umm wtf

Dimples: why do you want a dick pic

Dimples: how will that help you

GoTheFuckToSleep3000: just do it

Dimples: alright one sec

Princeken: (O____O)

Princeken: this will be interesting

Dimples sent an attachment to the chat

Hulk: xDDDDDDDDDDDDD

GoTheFuckToSleep3000: what

GoTheFuckToSleep3000: that's just a pic of me

GoTheFuckToSleep3000: oh wait I get it

GoTheFuckToSleep3000: I am the dick

GoTheFuckToSleep3000: good job, I hope you are all having a good laugh

Princeken: omg I am dying

Princeken: Taekwoon come back this is amazing

Kittenhyung is online

Kittenhyung: oh

Kittenhyung: ah well

Hulk: now that you are mentioning it

Hulk: doesn't hakyeon hyung kinda look like a dick when he is wearing a hoodie

Hulk: I mean

Hulk: with his long neck and all

Buttlover: wtf are you on

Kittenhyung: omg

Kittenhyung: I will never be able to unsee this

Hulk: so you know what I am talking about!

Kittenhyung: I wish I wouldn't …

Dimples: guys

Dimples: wow

Dimples: this is even better than I expected

Dimples changed GoTheFuckToSleep3000s name to Dickhead

Dickhead: ._.

Dickhead: I hate my life ._.

Buttlover is offline

Kittenhyung is offline

Princeken: wow xD

Princeken: anyway my break is over, back to rehearsing

Princeken: bye bye, don't to anything I wouldn't do (*^3^)/~☆ 

Princeken is offline

Hulk: wow, that totally narrows it down

Hulk is offline

Dickhead: why :(

Dimples: sorry hyung, I had no choice

Dimples: but I have something that might cheer you up again

Dimples: come to my room later

Dickhead: o:

Dickhead: it better be good

Dimples: we'll see

Dimples is offline

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

Ever since confessing his feelings to Hakyeon, Hongbin felt better and worse at the same time. Better because he finally got those words off his chest, worse because during the days that followed, he had been thinking about almost nothing else except trying to show Hakyeon that he really meant what he said.

Everybody would have told him that Hakyeon believed him either way. That Hongbin did the right thing, that he was brave and that Hakyeon wouldn't need any more confirmation. That being there for him was enough. Hongbin knew all those things, but still, he didn't feel like it was ever enough. But how does one show a person that he or she is the one they cherish the most?

Answering those questions felt even more difficult since he had come to the conclusion that they must have done things the wrong way around. It had been sex first and feelings later for them - except that Hakyeon had feelings for him all along, oops. They had shared so much physical contact in the past that this couldn't be the right way to do it. Besides, Hongbin still cringed on a regular basis at the mention of PDA. They were getting there, eventually, with Hakyeon holding Hongbin's hand every now and then and Hongbin not running away immediately. It was slow progress, but progress either way.

A gift was another option, but what can you get for a person that claimed that 'being around the ones he loved was the greatest gift in the world to him'? You can't wrap that up, put a nice bow on it and put that under the Christmas tree. Except when you become the present yourself, but wrapping up 1-5 people of gigantic height would just be a waste of paper.

That train of thought felt like an utter timepass, but it at least managed to bring some new ideas to the table. Despite everything, sex was still what both of them liked the most … it was what Hongbin felt confident in. So there had to be a way to connect that to what he felt for Hakyeon, no matter how crazy it sounded. 

With that concept in mind, Hongbin conducted some research. He had also considered asking Wonshik since he seemed to know his stuff on that topic, but Hongbin didn't want to take the risk of anything reaching Hakyeon before he wanted it that way. So in the end, what he found were mostly trust exercises that would have surely been to Hakyeon's utter delight (he loved doing that shit with them in 'times of upheaval', as he liked to put it, or just randomly before filming a dance practice, truly horrible), but not exactly what he had been looking for. Not until some unusual methods caught his eye that also went in the more sensual direction. Now that could really work for them.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

If someone would have measured the time it took Hakyeon to get to Hongbin's room after reading that last message from him, it would surely have broken a world record or something. Hongbin almost fell out of his chair when Hakyeon burst through the door to his room and stood in front of Hongbin's desk, bouncing on his feet like an impatient child. Hongbin carefully put his phone away and simply stared at Hakyeon until the other couldn't take it any longer.

„Come on, I want to know what it is! You got a present for me, don't you? Show me!“

For somebody that usually said that he didn't want any gifts except love and affection, Hakyeon sure seemed excited to get his present. Hongbin smiled and stood up, slowly and calculated. If only Hakyeon knew already what his present was … but that would kind of defeat the purpose of a surprise, wouldn't it?

„Alright. Lock the door and sit on the bed. Then shut your eyes and wait for me, would you?“

Hakyeon nodded and did like he was told. If Hongbin had known that this was all it took to make him that obedient, he would have announced something like that way sooner. But this was a special occasion for them, or so he hoped, and he could barely enjoy it with the way his hands were shaking nervously as he reached inside his closet.

Hakyeon was waiting patiently and his eyes were closed, just like Hongbin had wanted. He wasn't even trying to peek or anything, just his feet kept moving slightly over the floor of Hongbin's room. He felt the bed dip right next to him as Hongbin sat down as well. His eyes were still shut tight as Hongbin put something in Hakyeon's open palms and told him that he was allowed to look again.

What he saw made his mouth stand open. A few seconds ago when he had only felt it, he had already had an idea what it might be. The texture of the fabric was soft and nice against his hands, despite the obvious sturdiness of it. Now, the glaring red color stood out to him and he imagined how nice it must look against somebody's skin. Maybe even against the skin of the person right next to him.

As he looked at Hongbin again, the other avoided his gaze and looked at his hands instead. He seemed awfully shy about all of this and Hakyeon wondered what in the world could worry Hongbin like that and how he could beat it up and put it away for good. After some moments of awkward silence, Hongbin sighed and spoke up.

„So … do you like it?“

Hakyeon smiled assuringly and tilted his head. Whether he liked it was out of question, but the implications of that gift confused him a little.

„Of course I like it, why wouldn't I? I'm just not sure why … what are you planning to do with this?“

Hongbin shifted his weight on the bed and pressed his hands against the sides of his neck, as if he was fighting off the need to shake his head. Hakyeon wasn't sure if he should touch Hongbin to make him feel better or simply wait and give him a moment to collect his thoughts. He decided to put a hand on Hongbin's back and not say anything until the other would speak up again on his own. This seemed to be the right option since Hongbin took a deep breath and looked at him before explaining:

„Well, what do you usually do with ropes like that? I want you to tie me up.“

Hongbin grinned at the way Hakyeon's eyes widened after processing what he had just heard. It managed to get some of the awful nervousness out of his system and instead replaced it with happy excitement.

„You want me to do that … alright. Can I ask why?“

Hakyeon was careful with his words, sensing that something was off but not exactly knowing what it might be. Hongbin was usually more open about his requests to him, no matter how weird they might sound at first. And ropes were surely not the craziest thing they've done so far.

„It's because of that night a few weeks ago. I told you that I love you, and I still do. I believe it and you believe it, but I don't feel like it's enough. I want to show you what you mean to me, show you that I trust you more than anything ...“

Hongbin's words rendered Hakyeon speechless for a few seconds. It always surprised him to hear about other people's insecurities, especially Hongbin's. Not because he didn't understand or sometimes felt the same way, but because he always saw the best where others had to struggle to believe in themselves.

„Hongbin … you know you don't have to do that, don't you? I will keep believing you either way ...“

„So you don't want it … I just thought we could have-“

„No, don't misunderstand! Of course I want it. But only if you are sure!“

Hongbin laughed and cringed at the same time, burying his eyes against his hands, He should have expected a cheesy reaction like that, but this felt even worse than their first time together. Hakyeon had fussed over him being well hydrated during the whole thing and honesly, he was still wondering why he hadn't jumped off a cliff that same day.

„I am sure. I trust you. Besides, I've always wanted to do this with somebody. And I think that this shade of red looks really good on me ...“

„Damn right it does“, Hakyeon mumbled before looking at Hongbin's surprised expression and bursting into laughter. Seeing the tiny little crinkles at the sides of Hakyeon's eyes when he laughed warmed Hongbin's heart even more to his idea. He knew that Hakyeon was the right person for this. The only person he wanted to do this with.

After calming down again, Hakyeon took hold of the rope and unrolled it carefully, inspecting the length of it to see what he could do with what he had. It was more than enough to go around a person's body, even when it was folded which was basically what he wanted to go for. Hongbin noticed that Hakyeon wasn't acting like this was the first time he was planning to do something like that and it made his stomach churn unpleasantly. He was lost in his thoughts, imagining who else might have been that close to Hakyeon before, so he jerked away when Hakyeon held the rope against his wrists to test something.

„Is something wrong? Did you change your mind?“

Hakyeon looked more than concerned. Hongbin had reacted like the rope burned through his skin and now, he frantically tried to laugh it off.

„You seem to know what you are doing, don't you?“

Hakyeon narrowed his eyes and put the rope away for a moment. He wondered whether Hongbin was worried that he might hurt him, that he didn't know what he was doing, which wasn't the case, but … oh, maybe that was the problem.

„I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. I should have told you first what I want to do. See, I've been to this workshop before, it was part of my dance training. We did some stuff with different cloths and also ropes, it was pretty fun. They taught us how to do these patterns with a rope, it looked really beautiful. But if you want to do something else, that's fine as well.“

Hongbin wanted to hit himself for being so stupid. Of course, just assume the worst instead of asking first, that's what you do in a relationship where you can trust each other. How annoyingly predictable of him, he thought.

Hakyeon leaned over and gave Hongbin a soft peck on the lips before carressing his cheek.

„It's fine, Hongbin. I probably know what you were thinking, but don't worry. There's just you.“

Hearing those words felt good, although he should know their truth by now. Still it was the reassurement that Hongbin needed to finally go for it, for real this time. He pulled Hakyeon into a kiss that was far less innocent than the one before. It was more teeth and tongue than anything else and the intensity of it made Hongbin's skin burn.

„Get me out of those clothes, please.“

Hakyeon nodded and wasted no time fulfilling Hongbin's wish. Getting completely stripped of his clothes while Hakyeon stayed fully dressed did not manage to cool down the heat of Hongbin's body, but at least they were going somewhere with it instead of just talking. Hongbin almost managed to kick Hakyeon in the face as both of them tried to get his legs out of his jeans and one of the sides got entangled with his ankle. Just a minor inconvenience though that made them giggle again, it almost felt like being a horny teenager again.

Before all of this, Hongbin had guessed that Hakyeon would just tie his hands and nothing else. He had still bought the largest rope he could find, mostly because he liked the color and the comments below said that it wouldn't hurt his skin. But he should have known that Hakyeon had a talent for being able to do exactly what he needed him to do, and more. Their leader never half-assed anything, especially when it came to Hongbin. So instead of doing something so simple, he tested different patterns after tying up his hands as well as his feet and securing the rope to certain points of Hongbin's body, testing every single knot he made at least twice. Hongbin's patience would have been drained at that point, but it was almost hypnotising for him to watch Hakyeon at work. And in the end, the result was breathtaking.

It wasn't the most complicated pattern Hakyeon had tried before, but nevertheless, he was more than pleased with himself. It was a combination of rues and pentagons that managed to accentuate Hongbin's narrow waist, toned chest and his hips. The red rope practically framed Hongbin's crotch and he would have felt embarrassed and exposed at that thought, if only it hadn't looked so professional and straight up aesthetic. Hakyeon delightedly hummed a familiar tune and Hongbin rolled his eyes as he noticed that it was the melody of Chained Up. If his hands weren't tied, he would have hit Hakyeon for sure.

„Do you like it, Binnie? Anything too tight or too loose?“

Hongbin looked down at himself and admired Hakyeon's work a little longer now. The red rope had indeed been a great choice, the stark color turned out to be a nice contrast against his pale skin. He tried to wriggle a little bit and the knots resisted every attempt of him to get out on his own, but it didn't hurt at all. The mere thought of not being able to escape this without Hakyeon's help made his heart race and his skin crawl, but in a good way. He felt out of breath already, but not from exhaustion or the press of the rope against his chest. His obvious arousal was no joke at this point. 

„It's perfect. Fuck, I love it. It looks amazing. FEELS amazing.“

Hakyeon chuckled and removed a strand of hair from Hongbin's face. He would have been blatantly lying if he had stated that seeing Hongbin like that didn't do something to him as well. But right now, he wanted to focus on what Hongbin wanted.

„I'm glad you like it … so, I can do anything I want with you now, right?“

The sappy smile on Hakyeon's face betrayed his serious words, but the truth behind them managed to send sparks of excitement down Hongbin's spine either way.

„That's the whole idea, basically. I trust you with my life. But it's not like there's anything you could do that could freak me out, really.“

„Is that so? Does that mean I could kiss you and cuddle you and shower you in affection and you wouldn't mind it at all?“

Hongbin shook his head and laughed awkwardly. If nothing at all, you could trust Hakyeon to ruin a sexy moment with his mother goose affectations. 

„Sure, you could do that. But I sincerely hope that you would use this opportunity more wisely.“

„Hmmmm ...“

Hakyeon wagered his options while letting his gaze wander up and down the red strings around Hongbin's body. His hands were tied in front of him and rested on his chest, it almost looked like he was praying. Putting them above his head would be a good start, so Hakyeon did just that and secured them against the bedpost. Hongbin eyed everything Hakyeon did curiously, he was genuinely interested in the way Hakyeon's mind would work, now that he could do anything to him that he wanted. Hongbin was already hard and noticed how Hakyeon was staring at the rather prominent proof of just that. It made him blush, but before he could complain about it and egg Hakyeon to do something, ANYTHING, the other licked his lips and Hongbin knew what he was planning to do. Out of reflex, he whined silently, almost not noticeable if the room weren't so quiet right now, and the muscles in his arms and hands flexed against his restraints. Hakyeon cocked his eyebrow.

„Are you reading my thoughts, Hongbin-ah?“

Hongbin didn't answer, but it was obvious that they were thinking the same thing anyway. Hakyeon couldn't blame Hongbin for feeling excited, it was pretty much the same for him. Except he was free to do anything he wanted and could take all the time in the world to do it. Hakyeon considered picking up a piece of Hongbin's discarded clothing to use it as a blindfold, but soon rejected that idea again because he really wanted the other to see what he was doing to him. Plus getting robbed of another sense besides touching could have freaked Hongbin out since he didn't specifically ask for it, which was not at all what Hakyeon wanted.

It wasn't a concious decision to let his fingertips trail over the rope that he had just wound around Hongbin, he just couldn't help but wanting to touch it again. Hongbin shivered every time the other's fingertips ghosted over his exposed skin for just a millisecond before moving on to a different part of his body. Hakyeon did this for a while and nobody spoke a word in that time, even though Hongbin thought he would go mad after any more of this. The soft touches heightened his senses so much that he felt every single centimeter of the rope against his body. He tried not to move, but whenever Hakyeon's hands came near the V of his hips or the insides of his thighs – two of Hakyeon's favorite spots to leave kisses and sometimes little bites – Hongbin shifted closer, wanting to lean into the touch, to finally have more. But Hakyeon refused to do anything else for now, like the sweetest torture.

Honestly, Hakyeon could have done this for hours. Just touching and watching Hongbin's helpless reactions, never giving him anything real that could get him off too soon. But after a while, he took mercy on Hongbin and decided to not draw this out any longer. He sat on his knees and moved himself between Hongbin's legs, they were spread just enough for him to fit. Hongbin let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, torn between wanting to keep quiet and not embarrass himself and asking Hakyeon what he was doing.

Hakyeon leaned down and placed his hands on Hongbin's thighs before pressing fleeting kisses against the other's arousal. Hongbin gasped, this felt so different than usual. Either way, he never got used to Hakyeon's way of alternating between soft and hard, cute and sexy on a constant basis, no matter what they were doing. But now, everything was so much worse. Or rather better, he knew he wouldn't last long if that's what he felt like from just kissing.

As Hakyeon started licking against his length, Hongbin could have screamed. It felt too good, every single nerve inside his body seemed to concentrate on the parts where Hakyeon was touching him, and only there. His muscles felt strained from not being able to use them properly and his mind was blank. Hakyeon smirked as he felt Hongbin tensing up under his fingertips. When Hakyeon took all of him in his mouth in one go, Hongbin was dying to touch him, to brush with his fingers through Hakyeon's hair and maybe grip a little to tease him before pushing his head down until it felt just right. But his hands were above his head, tied up just like the rest of him. The thought made him hazy and he outright moaned as he could feel Hakyeon's tongue digging against the tip.

After experiencing Hakyeon bobbing his head up and down his lenghth for just a few minutes, accentuated by Hongbin's desperate whimpers and wheezes, Hongbin already felt as close as he would if they had been doing this for hours without being able to come. Or had it indeed been that long long already? He couldn't tell anymore. All he wanted was to feel more, to come inside the welcoming heat of Hakyeon's mouth and then feel asleep in his arms. And who was Hakyeon to deny him such a wish?

Hongbin didn't realize that he was saying every thought that came to his mind out loud. How good Hakyeon made him feel, how much he wanted him and many things more that Hakyeon would surely tease him about at a later point. But for now, he simply increased the pressure of his mouth against Hongbin's arousal until he could feel it twitch against his tongue. He swallowed and pulled away, admiring how pretty and wrecked his Hongbin looked. His breathing came raggedly and heavy, but he seemed okay. Hakyeon first untied Hongbin's hands before freeing him of the rest of the red rope. It was a shame, really, that he couldn't leave it on longer or at least take a picture of it. But this much was enough for now and you never knew where your pictures might end up one day. This was something that only him should be able to see, and the thought filled him with pride.

As soon as Hongbin was free to move again, he grabbed Hakyeon's arms and yanked him down with him onto his bed to finally kiss and touch him properly. Hakyeon let it happen without complaining, he knew that Hongbin always wanted a bit more control after being denied to do what he wanted whenever he wanted. He didn't know whether to laugh or moan when Hongbin shoved his hands down his pants and gripped hard, so he did both at the same time and lost himself in Hongbin's relentless strokes. He came much faster than usual, probably making a mess of his pants and underwear, but he didn't care at that moment and leaned down again to let his head rest against Hongbin's bare chest. From this position, he could practically feel the vibrations of Hongbin's deep and scratchy voice against his forehead.

„Just wanted to make sure you were having fun as well, hyung.“

Hakyeon chuckled and brought his arms up against Hongbin's sides to fully embrace him. He wasn't ready to get up just now, feeling slightly dizzy from his orgasm. Nevertheless, it never took much time for his leader instincts to kick in again.

„You want some water, Hongbin-ah? Gotta stay hydrated or you might get sick.“

Hongbin smacked Hakyeon's side, another perk of not being tied up anymore.

„You're an idiot. But thanks, I'll take it. And bring some snacks with you while you're there.“

„Of course. Oh an according to our chat, I am a dickhead, not an idiot. Get your facts straight.“

The second slap stung a lot, but it was worth the risk.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

BONUS:

Dimples and Kittenhyung are online

Dimples: hey I might make another round of changing our names in the chat

Dimples: do you have a particular wish?

Kittenhyung: no actually I'm fine with this name

Kittenhyung: the last time made me realize that it could be much worse  
Dimples: wise decision

Dimples: but be warned. I might like you, but that doesn't mean you're safe from getting renamed if a good opportunity arises

Kittenhyung: wouldn't have it any other way

Dimples: ;)

Kittenhyung: by the way

Kittenhyung: do you remember vixx girls?

Dimples: of course I do, how can I ever forget

Dimples: Jaehwan's armpit hair still haunts me at night

Kittenhyung: what a weird image …

Dimples: why are you asking?

Kittenhyung: I dunno

Kittenhyung: I sometimes regret that I was injured and couldn't participate

Dimples: …

Dimples: you're joking, right?

Kittenhyung: totally

Kittenhyung: I would have broken my leg on purpose if it would have saved me from dressing up in those hideous furry outfits

Dimples: but that's not what happened … right?

Kittenhyung: ;^) 

Dimples: hyung

Dimples: tell me that's not what happened

Dimples: nobody can be that stupid

Kittenhyung: I was just joking

Dimples: ok good

Dimples: besides, some of us looked hot in those hideous furry outfits

Kittenhyung: sure, if it helps you sleep at night

Kittenhyung is offline

Dimples: I think I looked hot

Dimples: …

Dimples changed Kittenhyungs name to Hater

Dimples is offline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jung Taekwoon's hair is blond again. RIP me T_T


	23. Chapter 23

Wonshik woke up to the sound of Taekwoon's feet shuffling over the floor of his room. He knew it   
was him, didn't even have to guess since he could tell all their members apart without mistake after years of practice. Taekwoon's steps were heavy and long, but rather hesitant, except when he knew what he wanted and where he had to go in order to get it. Today, it was the last case.

Sanghyuk was out with his friends, so there hadn't been much to do for Wonshik except finishing a few ideas for some new songs and then going to bed early – if one could say that midnight was early, but for his standards, that was a surprisingly reasonable time. 

Wonshik did not indicate by any means that he was awake, lying stiff and silent under his blanket as if he hadn't noticed Taekwoon's presence. But Taekwoon wasn't much interested in whether the other was asleep or not, he would bother him either way. After standing in front of Wonshik's bed for a few seconds - probably taking his shoes off, deciding on his plan of attack or both - Taekwoon plopped down with all his weight on the exact same spot Wonshik was lying in and pretending to be asleep. Luckily, Wonshik had already counted on him doing that and could therefore brace himself for the impact, tensing his muscles in a way that could not be noticeable to Taekwoon but would still prevent him from getting harmed or involuntarily making a sound. Then he relaxed again as if he were still in deep slumber.

Taekwoon huffed in annoyance and poked Wonshik's chest and then his sides. Still no reaction. The other was only ticklish when he wasn't expecting it, so this must mean that he had Wonshik's attention but also not since the other chose to ignore him. How irritating.

Wonshik was lying on his back, so his face was on full display. Still, there was no reaction visible on it, not even a surpressed smile. Taekwoon wondered what he should do and how he could have earned such disrespect from the younger member, although that was a question he asked himself on a daily basis by now. He settled for lying flat on Wonshik's stomach, arms stretched away from his body for balance purposes. Their faces were really close together now, he could basically touch Wonshik's nose with his own if he wanted to … actually, why not? And finally, this earned him a reaction as Wonshik shyed away from the unusual gesture and rubbed his nose as if Taekwoon had just tickled him with a feather. Taekwoon smiled, clearly proud of himself. Wonshik couldn't allow this, that much was sure. He rolled over and took Taekwoon with him, trapping the other's hips with his legs and grabbing his wrists so he couldn't try anything funny. Taekwoon only laughed and didn't even want to struggle, but when he noticed that Wonshik wasn't planning on saying or doing anything else, he rolled his eyes and slightly shook his hands that were balled into fists next to his head.

„Come on, Wonshik. I'm bored. Don't be like that.“

„Like what, exactly?“

„Boring! You never go to bed this early. I wanted to let you do your work, but since you seem to be done with that by now, you can play with me!“

„Play with you?“

Wonshik cocked his eyebrow at that. If that's what Taekwoon wanted to call it, then so be it. But a game was something where usually, one person lost and the other won. And Wonshik knew on which side of that equation he wanted to be on.

He made himself comfortable on Taekwoon's lap before leaning down to kiss the other's neck and immediately suck a bruise into the soft skin. This took Taekwoon by surprise, so his reaction was ambiguous when he whined in protest but also leaned his head to the side to give Wonshik better access to his neck. But Wonshik knew that no matter how many marks he would leave, Taekwoon wouldn't be mad at him for long since he enjoyed it that much. After deeming the mark big enough, Wonshik wasted no time before capturing Taekwoon's lips in a kiss that was neither soft nor messy, just a practical and enjoyable way to occupy the other's mouth while Wonshik made quick work of their pants.

The skin where Wonshik had just sucked on stung and throbbed unpleasantly, Taekwoon could practically feel it turn red while Wonshik did his best to kiss him numb. But this was a small price to pay for getting Wonshik where he wanted him to be, which was on top and ultimately inside of him. Taekwoon smiled into the kiss and opened his mouth to welcome Wonshik's tongue against his own, moaning silently when Wonshik bit his lip and pulled away to move down between his legs and tear the last pieces of clothing from the other's body. Taekwoon leaned back against the pillows and enjoyed the way Wonshik prepared him with his usual carefulness, alternating between using his mouth and his fingers. He jerked away when Wonshik took a bit too long and reached too deep without really stretching him.

„Stop, let me. You're gonna make me come if you keep doing that.“

„Don't you want that?“

„No, I want to wait.“

Wonshik nodded and backed away, letting Taekwoon do the work for once and admiring the way his long fingers moved in and out of himself. It took all his restraint to snap out of his daze and be thoughtful enough to grab some lube from his nightstand, spreading some of it on Taekwoon's fingers and then himself before tossing it off the bed. Taekwoon shook his head disapprovingly.

„What?“

„That's gonna leave a stain on the floor.“

„You're gonna be a stain on the floor when I'm done with you.“

Taekwoon cringed and held his unoccupied hand against his face to stop himself from laughing about such a horrible joke, but he was too high on his own arousal to really stop himself. Wonshik smirked proudly and and took Taekwoon's busy hand against his chest, wiping it clean with a tissue he had taken along with the bottle.

„You ready now?“

„As ready as I can be.“

„Good.“

The whole time, Wonshik didn't do anything especially fancy. Not that this would have bothered Taekwoon, he liked the way Wonshik took care of him. But he was very surprised how quickly he neared his orgasm anyway, stumbling over the edge before being able to really warn the other. Wonshik didn't comment on it, but tried to pull away as soon as Taekwoon became too sensible to go on. Or so he thought.

„No, wait. Don't stop“, Taekwoon said, sounding awfully out of breath as he pulled Wonshik back towards his hips.

„Are you sure? It might hurt.“

„It's okay. I want it.“

Wonshik huffed amusedly, but he was a bit worried. The only thing that really convinced him to go on was the hopeful look on Taekwoon's face and the certainty that the other would know what to say as soon as he didn't want it anymore. So he went to back to pushing inside Taekwoon, taking extra care not to go too fast in the beginning although he felt pretty close to his own release. The only signs of discomfort that Taekwoon showed were his furrowed eyebrows and his silence. But after a while, even that went away and he started moaning again, egging Wonshik on to resume his previous rhythm. He even became fully hard another time, Wonshik was really impressed.

After coming inside him, Wonshik decided to test his luck and move his face back between Taekwoon's legs. He licked against Taekwoon's hard on and observed the reaction this earned him, a full body shudder as well as a helpless whimper from Taekwoon's mouth. So he kept going, sucking on the head and stroking Taekwoon's thighs. Taekwoon whined and trembled until he came a second time and immediately pulled away to escape the overstimulation this time. Then he fell back against the pillows on Wonshik's bed, chest heaving violently and eyes closed in exhaustion. Wonshik chuckled and placed a kiss against Taekwoon's temple before cleaning up and lying down next to him. He wanted to ask if everything was alright, like he always did, but Taekwoon had already fallen asleep in the meantime.

Wonshik wanted nothing more than to sink into deep slumber as well, but his whole body was buzzing with excitement from this unexpected turn of events. He would have to tell Sanghyuk about it when the time was right and test some things that this could lead to, with Taekwoon's consent of course.

He was disrupted from his thougths when his bedroom door opened another time this evening and Jaehwan slipped through it, noticing that he wasn't interrupting anything – which could have been the case, but apparently nobody cared about that in this household anymore – and could therefore make himself comfortable between Wonshik and Taekwoon. The bed creaked in protest as Jaehwan's butt put even more weight on the already burdened bedframe.

„Sorry, I felt lonely in my room. Mind if I join you?“

Wonshik wondered for a moment whether he should put on some underwear in Jaehwan's presence, but then he thought eh, why bother. It's not like there was anything the other didn't want to see or hasn't already seen before. 

„Not at all. But as you can see, I've pretty much worn him out. You won't get a reaction out of him until the morning, you know how he is once he really falls asleep.“

Jaehwan nodded and pulled at one of the blankets in order to cover Taekwoon's shoulders, smiling knowingly when he saw the blooming mark on his neck. Then he started to absentmindedly pat Taekwoon's hair while looking right into Wonshik's eyes, mischivous expression on his face.

„That's fine, Wonshik-ah. Maybe we two could play instead, how about that?“

Wonshik couldn't help but roll his eyes at the fact that Jaehwan used the exact same words as Taekwoon. Sometimes, it felt to him like his two hyungs were two sides of the same coin. Except that both of them could be equally needy and attention seeking. Either way, Wonshik was intrigued … him and Jaehwan had never done anything on their own ever since the four of them had decided to turn their 2+2 into a foursome. He had a suspicion that Jaehwan and Sanghyuk had already went that far on their own, but he couldn't be sure about that with the way all of them had become closer quite recently. He still had some energy left inside him and wouldn't waste this opportunity to get to know how Jaehwan ticked.

Jaehwan, on the other hand, wasn't really expecting neither a yes nor a no for an answer. He wasn't sure whether Wonshik would accept his offer, or whether Wonshik really liked him that way. But to him, it didn't exactly hurt to ask, even if the possibility of a negative reaction scared him a little. But he could get over a rejection if he had to, eventually.

Luckily, Wonshik was far from refusing the offer. So he seized the moment of distraction when Jaehwan looked down at Taekwoon again to come closer, grab his chin and kiss him. Jaehwan whined, but kissed back without any hesitation. It did feel different from kissing Taekwoon, lighter and more careless, but it was still tender and fond. The thought of making out with Wonshik right next to where Taekwoon was sleeping turned his mind into paste and Jaehwan didn't shy away as Wonshik made a hesitant attempt to undress him, pulling Jaehwan's shirt over the other's head and carelessly tossing it to the floor. In almost no time, Wonshik had Jaehwan completely naked under him which wasn't the first time for them, but nevertheless felt that much more intimate.

Taekwoon didn't even stirr in his deep slumber, so Wonshik became brave and started stroking and touching in wherever places that came to his mind to test Jaehwan's patience. His skin was soft and warm under Wonshik's fingertips and at first, Jaehwan watched with great interest what Wonshik would do to him. But as expected, his patience wore rather thin, too thin to wait for Wonshik to get to the point. Jaehwan was a brat through and through when it came to sex and simply took what he needed, even when he was in a submissive mood. He grabbed Wonshik's wrists and hooked his legs around his waist so the other wasn't able play around anymore and could only reach the really important parts. 

If that's what Jaehwan wanted, Wonshik would give him exactly that. His strokes were harder and faster now, Jaehwan almost couldn't keep up with him. Almost. Wonshik held him by the hip until he needed the extra hand to push his fingertips against Jaehwan's entrance. Jaehwan visibly struggled to relax, but as he did, he was rewarded with Wonshik's fingers pressing against all the right spots inside him. Jaehwan closed his eyes and let go, not noticing that Taekwoon had woken up next to him and started watching his two friends, smitten expression on his face. At least not until Taekwoon leaned in to kiss Jaehwan's plush, half opened lips, just in time before the other whined and came hard against his own stomach.

Taekwoon didn't feel the need to stop kissing Jaehwan just now, so he crawled closer and slipped his tongue past the other's lips. Jaehwan only increased Taekwoon's fevor by placing his hands on his shoulderblades and just barely scratch at the sensitve skin there. Even as Wonshik yawned pointedly and tried to pull the two lovebirds away from each other, just to annoy them really, Taekwoon only swatted at him and continued kissing Jaehwan, as if he wanted to make up for missing out on all the fun. But rather sooner than later, sleepiness took hold again of his body and he rested his head against Jaehwan's shoulder and fell asleep in aproximately 0,3 seconds, too exhausted to really care about blankets or pillows now.

They all slept in the same bed, not bothering to get dressed and move somewhere else. Therefore, it took Sanghyuk a while to find the right room when he came home, expecting Taekwoon and Jaehwan to be somewhere else and checking there first. When he saw all three of them curled up against each other in Wonshik's bed, he thought that he should have known and allowed himself the joke of jumping and rolling over their tired bodies, crushing at least two of them under his weight and causing several offended shouts and claims of broken bones. But after the initial commotion had calmed down, they all accepted him in their middle and did their best to share the two existing blankets almost equally. Sanghyuk really loved his hyungs in moments like this.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll probably think this is another porn chapter. But you're wrong :P  
> ... I apologize in advance.

The next time Taekwoon came home from his musical schedule, he found none other than Sanghyuk sitting on the couch in their living room. His hair was ruffled and it looked like he had just showered and washed it, looking just as natural and fluffy as Taekwoon loved it. His legs were crossed and he had headphones in his ears while intently watching whatever was happening on the screen of his mobile phone. It seemed like he wasn't noticing his surroundings at all … a perfect opportunity for some mischief. Taekwoon chuckled and carefully put away his coat and shoes before he approached Sanghyuk and jumped over the back of the couch to sit down behind him.

„Hyuk-ah, what are you watching?“

Sanghyuk shrieked and almost dropped his phone to the floor in an attempt to hide it away from whoever was now sitting behind him and hooking his legs around his hips. Then he realized that it was just Taekwoon before he freaked out again because shit, if Taekwoon would take a look at this, he would definitely get the wrong idea about it. 

„No-nothing, I was just … chatting and umm ...“

„Is that porn? Are you watching porn, in the middle of our living room? Hakyeon would be horrified.“

Sanghyuk laughed nervously and blushed. Then he accepted that there was no use in trying to hide it from Taekwoon. It's not like they wouldn't talk about sex on a daily basis, so why not show him?

„Hah alright, got me. I wasn't really planning on watching it here, actually. I was just chatting with Hongbin and then he sent me all these links and holy shit … some of this stuff is … intense.“

„Intense? Show me, I want to see.“

Taekwoon shuffled closer and leaned against Sanghyuk's body in order to be able to look over his shoulder. Sanghyuk offered him one of the earpieces of his headphone and Taekwoon gladly accepted with an approving nod of his head. He was pretty confident that there wasn't much that could shock him at this point in his life, living with five people he more or less frequently had sex with in the past and also tried some 'stuff', as they liked to put it. But even he had to admit that some of the things he saw on that phone managed to surprise him as Sanghyuk scrolled up and then back down again through some of the posts he had already looked at.

„Umm … you said Hongbin sent you this? Wow.“

„Mhm … I told you it was intense.“

Most of it came straight out of the BDSM section of some porn sites, that much Taekwoon could tell. There were collars and chains, leather, whips, chokers and gags everywhere. Some of it didn't look pleasant to him at all, but other images and videos truly fascinated him. However, he kept a neutral expression through most of it, not wanting to seem disgusted or overly excited about anything. Sanghyuk became awfully silent as well, which was very unlike him. Taekwoon started stroking the back of Hyuk's neck in order to calm him at which the other hummed contently. This also had the advantage of him being able to occupy his hands with something as well as being able to check Sanghyuk's reactions on some of the kinks they were looking at. He was curious what might catch the other's attention.

Much to his surprise, Sanghyuk noticeably tensed under him at the sight of some stuff that could be described as either degrading or sometimes the exact opposite. Taekwoon could swear that he could hear Hyuk's breath hitch when one of the subs got praised for being a good puppy or when another one got scolded for acting up against a command. He leaned closer to get a better view on one of the videos Sanghyuk's gaze lingered on longer than on the others and couldn't help but smirk against Sanghyuk's shoulder. He would never mock the younger for his tastes, but maybe he could allow himself a lighthearted joke with Hyuk. Just this once to get back at him for all the times the younger had teased him and called him 'kitten' in the past for practically purring whenever Wonshik or Jaehwan touched him just right.

Taekwoon tilted his head and let his lips brush against Sanghyuk's ear while his hands moved to the front in order to rest against Sanghyuk's abdomen. It was a bit too tight to be casual and Sanghyuk shuddered at the contact. He slowly came back out of the comfortable daze he had drifted into after concentrating more on the videos than Taekwoon's soothing warmth behind him. He was beginning to get hard - how couldn't he after watching porn for at least half an hour? - and Taekwoon's mouth and hands so close to him didn't help at all. But it would get worse.

„Sanghyuk-ah … you seem to enjoy what we're watching right now a lot. Do you want to try that sometime? With me? You want to be my little puppy and beg for it?“

Sanghyuk clasped his hand in front of his mouth to avoid outright moaning at the unexpected proposal. Taekwoon couldn't keep up his facade anymore and leaned back to laugh wholeheartedly at Sanghyuk's reaction which earned him a jab to the side by the younger. Moments later, Sanghyuk's phone was gone and forgotten as he sat down on Taekwoon's stomach and alternated between hitting and kissing him. Soon, it just became kissing and Sanghyuk moaned loudly whenever the bulge in his pants brushed against Taekwoon's thigh. Just when it started to get interesting though, they were awfully reminded of the fact that they weren't alone in the dorm as Jaehwan burst through the door and threw himself at them.

„Yah, don't make out on the couch … without me! It's my turn with Taekwoon now, I haven't seen him all week!“

„You wish! And it's monday, so of course you haven't seen him yet this week, dumbass“, Sanghyuk exclaimed before dragging Jaehwan into a playful chokehold. More wrestling turned into more kissing, now with the three of them and Jaehwan saw an opportunity to get back at Sanghyuk as he noticed the other's obvious arousal.

„Oh my, did I interrupt something? Were you about to get sucked off by Taekwoonie? Or more like the other way round? I am terribly sorry … not!“

Speaking of interruptions, Hakyeon decided to come out of nowhere and interrupt their make out session by pulling them apart and giving each one of them a pointed neck chop. How typical of him to be a cockblock.

„Apart, right now! I told all of you more than once that stuff like this won't happen on my couch!“

They groaned in unison and Jaehwan almost fell flat on his face as he tried to untangle his legs from under Sanghyuk's body. Taekwoon giggled and 'acccidentally' brushed with his hand against Hyuk's crotch who responded by jabbing his elbow against Taekwoon's hip. Not enough to really hurt, but it might leave a blue mark there.

„Stop it, children. Hongbin and Wonshik will join us in a moment. I have an announcement to make.“

At the word 'announcement', all of them indeed stopped and became keen-eared. This had to be news regarding their next comeback, it was the right time actually. They stood up and brushed their clothes to appear well behaved and ready to go, at which Hakyeon only rolled his eyes. A few moments later, they were indeed joined by Wonshik's and Hongbin's presence. Hakyeon briefly went back to his room and came back with a large envelope. Then he spoke up.

„Alright guys, you probably won't like to hear this, but we'll have to make some changes in this group. You remember the medical check ups from last week? Well, I have them right here and I'll tell you how it is and get straight to the point: the results state that most of you are too fat to comeback. And by 'fat', I mean lazy and out of shape. Turns out that sexual activities do not count as a workout and either way, I won't be the one to explain that to the person who does the check ups for our company. So it's time to skip the sweets and do some dieting instead, isn't that fun! No really, I know it sucks, but we will have to start this by gathering all your snacks in one place and locking them away, understood?“

A wall of complaints clashed against Hakyeon after ending his speech, but he blocked all of it and managed to convince them with a good amount of sweettalk (and some threats to their lives) to hand over their goods. He could thank his lifelong experience as a leader for the fact that they played along so quickly, even when it hurt to see the excited expressions on their faces turn into disappointment at his announcement. But they had to know what had been coming for them, it was part of their job to stay in shape and for the past few weeks, all of them had become too comfortable in their eating habits to keep that promise.

When everybody came back and brought whatever they had been hiding in their rooms, Hakyeon saw for the first time the real extent of their bad habits … to say that it was A LOT wouldn't nearly describe it. Their living room looked like all of them had just raided two convenience stores in search for sweets and snacks, no wonder most of them gained weight over the last months. Especially Taekwoon's stash was really concerning.

„Where did you even get that much sweets? Don't they ask you at the counter if you want to get diabetes with that when you try to buy such a huge amount?“

Taekwoon shrugged and used the opportunity to try to hide one his choco pies inside the pocket of his sweater. But Hakyeon was quick and took no shit, reaching inside the pocket from the other side and grabbing the treat before Taekwoon could even react to what was happening.

„I'll take that one as well, thank you very much. Now, I'll put all of that inside our fridge and put a lock on the handle. I know, it sounds excessive, but I dont want to repeat what happened last time we did this, agreed?“

They really did NOT want to have that again, that much was sure. So although it hurt to see Hakyeon put the lock on the fridge and put the key away inside his clothes, they all nodded and agreed that it was the better option. Anything else might have left them with scars on their souls that could never be healed.

Still, everybody internally agreed that rules were meant to be broken and locks were meant to be opened. No matter how much it would take them, they would find a way around it. 

At first, they tried to put their chances on Hongbin and sent him forward to seduce Hakyeon and get a hold of the key inside his pocket. Sadly, this only resulted in a loud chase through every room of the dorm and a traumatized Hongbin who claimed to never help them again with one of their stupid plans.

Then, they tried to pick the lock if they wouldn't be able to get the key to it. Sanghyuk was pretty confident in his lockpicking skills and indeed cracked it after watching several tutorials about it on YouTube and ordering a basic lockpicking kit online. But he was only able to snag away two bag of chips and a chocolate milk before Hakyeon caught him in the act and took away all his tools.

The following nights, Hakyeon slept on a mattress in front of the fridge to protect its contents from his sugar addicted members, but without telling the others or leaving a light on. So as Hyuk tried again to pick the lock on the fridge, this time with some hairpins, he stumbled over Hakyeon's curled up body in the kitchen and earned himself the shock of his life. The others were standing at the entrance to their living room as it happened in an attempt to keep watch over Hakyeon's room since they didn't know he wasn't sleeping there in the first place. So they could just turn on the lights and helplessly stare at the commotion in front of them as it happened. Hakyeon grabbed Sanghyuk's ankle as soon as it was in reach and pulled him down to the floor while Hyuk shouted something about them having to amputate his ankle and foot. Then Hakyeon picked him up and carried (!) him away with his bare hands to give him an exemplary beating for his crimes. All of them were too shaken with what they had just witnessed to try anything else about the fridge after that.

Luckily, none of them had been stupid enough to simply hand over everything they had to Hakyeon as soon as he had asked them about it. Much to Taekwoon's delight, Wonshik had another hideout for sweets in his room in case one of them got hungry when they were working on a song together. He was kind enough to share all of it with the others, but of course he was rewarded for it by being the first one to get caught with a cookie in his mouth by none other than Hakyeon. Well shit.

„Wonshik-ah … you, of all people? I hope you have a really excuse for this.“

Wonshik became panicked and looked around the room for help, but couldn't find any. So he simply said the first thing that came to his mind.

„Umm, actually … I'm pregnant. Yeh, I have to eat for two, I'm sure you understand. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll just ...“

„THERE WILL BE NO MALE PREGNANCY IN THIS STORY OR ANY OTHER STORY NOW HAND OVER THE COOKIES“

Wonshik whimpered pathetically and did as he was told. He wasn't stupid enough to argue with an angry Hakyeon. And honestly, he was fine without sweets, totally fine. Plus he had been able to slip most of the cookies into Taekwoon's possession anyway before getting caught. Taekwoon had always been way better at hiding food from Hakyeon than the rest of them.

Well, at least until Hakyeon 'cleaned up' his room and found all his secret spots. At that point, Taekwoon was close to having a mental breakdown.

„What the hell, Hakyeon?! You can't just do that to a person, don't you have a heart?!“

„I can and I just did. Get in shape, Taekwoon, it's for the best.“

„Go fuck yourself.“

Hakyeon flinched and stared at Taekwoon who immediately regretted his last words. Not only because it was unnecessary rude, but also because he was scared shitless what would happen to him if he didn't chose his next words veeery carefully. He was too young to die for a handful of snacks. Hakyeon spoke first with a voice sweet like honey, tapping his foot on the floor and crossing his arms in front of his chest.

„Taekwoonie … what did you just say?“

„I said … umm … I will go make some tea, do you want some, too?“

„That doesn't even sound similar ...“

„Really? Ah well, that's too bad. Anyway, tea?“

Hakyeon nodded and allowed Taekwoon to run off in the general direction of their kitchen, just this once. He knew it was hard to always be in shape and train as hard as they did, and he hated having to be the person reinforcing those rules, but it was necessary. So he endured the hateful stares and tried to be glad that at least Hongbin was the one who seemed to be the least affected by their communal sugar withdrawal. The time Hakyeon spent with him really worked wonders on his patience and his energy levels and he felt like he was falling in love even more with Hongbin than he already was before. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

Two weeks later, Jaehwan called for a 'super-secret meeting' with Wonshik and Taekwoon in their living room. They were out of options and really needed to find a way to get their hands on more food, otherwise they wouldn't be able to handle the anticipation over their next comeback. Jaehwan couldn't even wait until Taekwoon was with them, he just started speaking as soon as Wonshik sat down in front of him.

„Alright, hear me out. I know for a fact that Hakyeon did not get rid of everything … there is a secret emergency stash somewhere in this house and we will find it, even if it's the last thing we-“

„Found it“, Taekwoon cheerfully exclaimed while walking into the living room and simultaniously digging into several handfuls of chips at once. There were crumbs on his chin as well as his shirt, but neither Jaehwan nor Wonshik cared to tell him about that since they were greedily grabbing at the rest of the goods that Taekwoon was carrying. In between bites, Wonshik held in for a moment and wondered:

„By the way, where is Hakyeon? He usually appears out of thin air as soon as we achieve the smallest of victories. And I haven't seen Hongbin as well, do you think they're ...“

„Yes, they're probably fucking. No need to worry“, Jaehwan answered before stuffing his mouth with more food. Desperate times.

Sadly, there was indeed need to worry and it came right through the door to their living room in the form of a crying Hongbin and a very worried Sanghyuk who tried to calm him down. Hongbin was talking too fast and too much at once, words spilling freely from his mouth apart from the sobs that sometimes took his breath away. Hyuk was listening to everything wihout interrupting, nodding along to some questions and carefully helping Hongbin to sit down on the floor.

„Why would he do that to me, Sanghyuk? It doesn't make any sense! He should know that I don't want this! Is he trying to hurt me on purpose?“

In that way, their secret meeting came to sudden halt. Sanghyuk made eye contact with Wonshik before he sat down next to Hongbin on the floor and patted his shoulder.

„Maybe it was just a mistake? Have you tried talking to him?“

„I was too upset, but he was just talking nonsense either way. So I left him at the studio … I don't want to see his face right now.“

The rest of them carefully approached the scene, thinking for a moment that they must have stumbled into the wrong kind of drama or something. Taekwoon was the first to speak up, although careful and hesitant.

„What happened? What did Hakyeon do?“

Sanghyuk looked at Hongbin as if he was trying to measure how much he could tell the others. Hongbin just sighed and nodded.

„It's okay, tell them. It's not like they won't find out either way.“

„Alright, umm … so Hongbin and Hakyeon broke up ...“

„Broke up, are you kidding?!“, Jaehwan interrupted. „That's crazy, why would … Oh sorry, I wasn't trying to-“

„No, go ahead. Tell me how stupid this is, but don't believe I wouldn't know it already.“

Hongbin hid his face behind his hands and let out a terrible sob. He wasn't angry at Jaehwan for reacting in that way, but it made all of it feel even more wrong than it already did. He really wondered what would have happened if him and Hakyeon never fell in love with each other …


	25. Chapter 25

Actually, that was a very good question … what would have happened if things were entirely different between them? How would their lives look like if Hakyeon and Hongbin never became a couple …

„You and Taekwoon do what?!“

Hyuk's voice had already reached that screeching sound that everybody hated. And it wasn't even midnight ... but on the other side, who would have thought that a simple game of truth or dare would lead to such revelations. When Hyuk's bottle spin had landed on Hakyeon, he had simply asked what he liked to do the most with Taekwoon when they were alone. Eating, bickering, watching TV. Anything would have been more expected than “Suck him off“. This would be the hot topic for the whole evening, that much was sure.

“No, no, no. Wait a second. You're not lying, you two are really fucking!?“

“Language, for fuck's sake!“

The irony of this statement was lost to Hakyeon. Who could have taught their cute maknae such foul language was completely beyond him. The rest of VIXX knew perfectly well where it came from, experiencing on a daily basis how Hakyeon had been cursing random objects in his path or sometimes the air itself when he felt like it. But they were too busy watching the absurd scene that unfolded in front of them with their mouths hanging wide open to comment on it.

Jaehwan, who was sitting next to Hyuk, gently patted his back. He didn't seem as taken aback by the change of events as the others.

“Poor Hyogie. If you wouldn't have your headset on every evening while playing Overwatch on full volume, maybe you would have noticed sooner.“

“You knew about this?!“

When Jaehwan noticed that the stares were now directed at him, he realized that maybe he had really been the only one who knew about this. So for once in his life, he chose to stay silent and waited for the attention to return to someone else.

Luckily, Taekwoon decided to clear his throat.

“So, now ... can we maybe continue? I'm not nearly drunk enough for this.“

But Hyuk had a different opinion.

“Who is the top, who is the bottom?!“ 

Before he could get a response, he received a hit on the head from Jaehwan who had decided that staying silent really wasn't his thing after all.

“Yah, who taught you such filthy things?!“

Hakyeon was more forgiving to Hyuk, gently rubbing the maknae's head.

“No, it's okay. No need to scold him for being curious. But to answer your question: neither. No wait, both. We actually switch.“

Taekwoon scoffed and took a dramatic sip from his glass. „Pff, you wish. I won't let him take control ever again after last time when he-“

Before Taekwoon could finish his sentence, Hakyeon jumped at him and tackled him to the floor – thank God his he had emptied his glass with that last sip, otherwise it would have spilled on the carpet. What ensued after that must have felt like a fight to life and death to both of them, but everybody else wordlessly agreed that it just looked like a ridiculous playfight between two ridiculously tall children. As they realized that this wouldn't end so soon, they all picked up their unfinished bottles and glasses and got up to head to their rooms. Only Sanghyuk dared to look back another time to see if his hyungs were okay … that's when he saw that Taekwoon and Hakyeon weren't actually fighting anymore and that Hakyeon was instead sitting on Taekwoon's stomach while kissing him feverishly. He definitely needed more soju in order to ban that image from his head ... Sanghyuk grabbed Hongbin's arm before his friend could slip into his room and nodded in the direction of his half empty bottle. Hongbin understood and guided him to his room to continue where they had just left off with the others.

Sanghyuk immediately plopped down on Hongbin's bed, destroying the neat arrangement of his pillows and blankets in the process at which Hongbin only sighed defeatedly. There was no use in telling Sanghyuk that he was making a mess anywhere he went and that Hongbin would have to wipe the soju away from his blanket after Sanghyuk left since the other didn't even feel the need to close the bottle before rolling around on Hongbin's bed. What a nuisance his best friend could sometimes be …

Hongbin sat down at his desk and took a swig from his own bottle, trying to make sense of the last hour's revelations. He had always had a persistent suspicion that at least two people in their group were having sex with each other, but if he would have had to guess who it was, he would have never suspected Hakyeon and Taekwoon. The reasons for that were obvious, both of them never seemed to really get along with each other although they were the same age. And Hakyeon could be quite annoying and veeery pushy when it came to certain things … it's not like they all loved their leader any less in moments like these, but it was just hard to imagine for Hongbin how Taekwoon would deal with that on a daily basis … well, there was no actual need to dwell on that now. So Hongbin simply shrugged his shoulders and accepted that there were things in life that even he couldn't understand, a burden he had to carry ever since he had chosen to become an idol. Hongbin emptied his bottle just as Sanghyuk interrupted his train of thought with his usual drunk babbling.

„Maaaan, who would have thought. Taekwoon and Hakyeon ... that's a big surprise, isn't it?“

Hongbin shrugged again, but Sanghyuk wasn't even noticing that kind of answer at that point of his drunken state of mind and just continued ranting about their new power couple.

„Really, I had no idea. But that's no reason for Jaehwan to be so rude and hit me, is it? I mean, I'm not sure what hurt more, the insult or the hit itself. You know?“

Hongbin nodded and hummed in agreement which was usually good enough for Sanghyuk. The latter was currently lying on his back while staring at the ceiling before realizing that this wasn't exactly the best idea while trying to drink soju from a bottle. He sat up a bit too quickly and suddenly felt dizzy, holding his head in an attempt to shake the uncomfortable feeling off.

„Shit, I think I had too much.“

„Whatever you do, don't throw up on my bed. Please.“

Hongbin's words were harsh, but his actions deceived them. He took pity in his friend and stood up from his chair to take the bottle from Sanghyuk's hand put it away for good. Enough was enough and Sanghyuk needed some water now instead of alcohol and sass. Although he would get the sass either way.

„If you can't make it to your room, you can sleep in my bed tonight. But if I won't be able to sleep because of your awful snoring, I will kick you out in no time and you'll have to find the way to your room all by yourself, understood?“

Sanghyuk nodded and gave Hongbin his best impression of a puppy smile along with a very shaky thumbs up. Hongbin only rolled his eyes at that and tucked Sanghyuk in before getting under the blanket as well and lying down next to his friend. Luckily, sleep came pretty quickly for both of them and Hongbin managed to slip into deep slumber before his ears could be tortured by any snoring from Sanghyuk's side of the bed.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The following weeks included a lot of teasing and awful jokes about Taekwoon's and Hakyeon's 'thing' among the other members, which often resulted in Taekwoon getting angry and hitting the person who managed to anger him the most. Like that one time where Wonshik and Jaehwan battled each other in trying to imitate what they thought how Taekwoon would sound like during sex … it was childish as hell, but Taekwoon never managed to keep calm in moments like this. Hakyeon had to intervene every single time and usually achieved to calm him down however by laughing with his sweet voice and grabbing Taekwoon's arm to give him a kiss, now that they could openly do so without hiding from the others. Taekwoon's anger would quickly subside at that and Hakyeon would keep smiling like an idiot. It was disgustingly adorable.

They also did all sorts of other disgusting couple stuff. Like sitting on the couch in their living room and holding hands, just talking to each other and grinning like they knew everything. Hongbin highly suspected that they made up for their obvious differences by gossiping about the younger members, but he couldn't prove that theory yet. When Hakyeon was feeling like it, he also loved to rile Taekwoon up in front of the others, like when he stroked the insides of the other's thighs while acting like he wasn't really paying attention to what he was doing. Not until Taekwoon would blush and complain. He could never endure that kind of attention for long, especially not in front of others. But showing how weak he was for Hakyeon only earned him more touching until he couldn't take it anymore and had to pull Hakyeon away into his bedroom.

Hongbin tried his best to stay away from them whenever they got like this. He was happy for them, really, but also kind of jealous that they were able to find something like that so close by. He realized pretty quickly that he wanted what they had ... Little did he know that he would soon get more than he had initinially bargained for with that thought.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

After a while, things went back to normal. Well, relatively normal, but only because it wasn't actual change that Hakyeon and Taekwoon were under constant fire from the other members, actually. The only thing that had changed was what they were being teased about, not that it was happening in the first place. Hongbin caught himself participating less and less in those attacks on their patience though. Not because those kind of jokes weren't funny to him anymore, but because he was still feeling that empty loneliness inside of him whenever somebody mentioned anything that just remotely resembled relationship talk.

„Whenever I see couples around me, I want to spray water at them until they stop being affectionate to each other“, Hongbin suddenly exclaimed while lounging on Sanghyuk's bed on their day off.

„Mhm, agreed“, Sanghyuk mumbled in response and went back to tapping at his phone.

„I still can't believe that Taekwoon and Hakyeon are a thing. Now we have a couple in our dorm and it's so disgusting to see them all lovey-dovey with each other, don't you think?“

„Yeh, totally ...“

That's how their conversation usually went, one was talking or ranting about something and the other would agree or sometimes disagree on certain things without exactly elaborating. But for some reason, today was different. Hongbin was sick of Sanghyuk not really noticing what he was saying and grabbed the next available pillow to hit him in the face with it. But the blow was angled a bit too low to reach his face, instead hitting Sanghyuk's phone. The device flew out of his hands, but luckily, it safely landed on the carpet next to his bed. Still, Sanghyuk was pissed, at least until he saw the horrified expression on Hongbin's face.

„Yah, what was that for?“

„I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I wanted to hit you, not the phone!“

„You wanted to hit me? Is that supposed to make me feel better?“

Sanghyuk grabbed the pillow out of Hongbin's hands and jumped at him, burying his lithe body under his weight and tossing the pillow into his face until he was begging for mercy. A litany of 'no, stop, I'm sorry, let me go, I won't hit you again, promise' left Hongbin's mouth and after a few more hits for good measure, Sanghyuk did let go of him and laughed in that way that made his eyes turn into adorable little crescents. Hongbin forgot for a moment where he was and what he had been going for with this, then he remembered and pushed Sanghyuk off, only to break his own promise immediately and trap him under his legs. As soon as Hongbin regained hold of the pillow, it was his turn to bury Sanghyuk in hits until the other was laughing so hard, he almost fell off the bed with Hongbin in tow.

„Alright, I forgive you, you can stop now“, Sanghyuk shouted while sounding awfully out of breath and laughing at the same time. It was weirdly endearing.

„Good. I hope you learned your lesson then!“

„What lesson?“

„Never ignore a friend in need!“

„In need? What kind of need are you in, exactly?“

Hongbin was still half sitting on Sanghyuk as the other sat up a bit, balancing his weight on his arms and elbows. His best friend looked at him with cocked eyebrows and oh, how Hongbin hated when people looked at him like that. Like they were trying to figure him out. Well in most cases, he hated it, but when Sanghyuk looked at him like that, it left him feeling kind of light and fuzzy, although he did not know what this might mean yet.

„Umm, I dunno … nothing in particular.“

Hongbin's answer sounded distant and not in the slightest bit like an honest response to Hyuk. He was also avoiding looking anywhere but his eyes, a typical behavior of his whenever he was trying to lie. Emphasis on 'trying', he was the worst liar Sanghyuk knew. Or maybe he just knew him so well that he couldn't be fooled anymore.

What did confuse him though was the way Hongbin kept eyeing from the side, as if he was trying to figure something out on his own. Sanghyuk became awfully self concious of his disheveled state and tried to at least fix his fringe, but there was no use in it after the pillow attacks practically destroyed every last bit of styling effort in them.

„Hyung, what is it? Why do you keep looking at me like that? Is there something on my face?“

Hongbin nearly fell off Sanghyuk's lap as he violently shook his hands in front of his body to signify that no, that wasn't the reason he was staring. Sanghyuk was barely able to catch Hongbin before that could happen by grabbing his waist with one hand and keeping his own balance with the other. 

„No, not at all … I just noticed … you look very pretty today, that's all.“

Sanghyuk stared at Hongbin until his own face turned a lovely shade of crimson red. He quickly looked away and laughed, but his hand was still on Hongbin's waist to prevent the other from really falling over in the end. Hongbin felt like Sanghyuk's palm was burning through his clothes and he blushed as well, suddenly painfully aware that he was sitting in his best friend's lap while giving him a cheesy compliment. He ignored Sanghyuk's attempts to help him sit upright and fell to the side on purpose so he could bury his face against the bedsheets and cringe in peace. Sanghyuk only started to laugh at that and patted Hongbin's back in the most sympathetic way possible.

„Oh hyung, it's alright. Even you can't resist my charm, I get it.“

Hongbin wanted nothing more in that moment than to take the next plane, leave the country and scream into his pillow. Not necessarily in that order.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Normally, Hyuk would keep teasing Hongbin about an incident like that for at least a whole week in order to see him cringe again and again (it was just too funny to be considered as cruel). But this time, it was different. Hongbin kept bracing himself for the mocking comments that were just meant to come his way, but it never happened. Instead, Sanghyuk became kind of awkward with him. He kept pointing out random things and asking weird questions like „Oh look, Taekwoon made breakfast for us, do you want some?“ or „Wonshik showered again in lightning speed, do you want to go in first?“. It could have been considered thoughtful and kind if it weren't so annoying on some days, plus it managed to kill every other conversation Hongbin attempted to have with Hyuk. During dance practices, Sanghyuk always made sure that Hongbin would drink enough, but never talked with him or joked around when one of them made a mistake like they usually did to feel better about messing up. It was weird and Hongbin was constantly overthinking what the reason for this change in behavior might have been. Maybe Hyuk was worried about something, but didn't want to steer the conversation anywhere near it? But Hongbin was his best friend, why wouldn't he just tell him? Or maybe Hyuk was overthinking as well because he felt uncomfortable around him ever since Hongbin had made the mistake to openly express his thoughts about him. Hongbin hoped dearly that this wasn't the reason. He just missed his best friend and totally forgot about his wish for something more during that time.

Sooner or later, it just had to happen. In a moment of weakness, Hongbin just snapped. Hyuk had been tiptoeing around him all day long and kept refusing Hongbin's offer to play Overwatch together, stating that he was too 'distracted' to concentrate on stuff like that at the moment.

„Too distracted, what the fuck do you mean by that?!“

Jaehwan looked up from his spot on the couch and cocked his eyebrows at Hongbin's odd outburst. It was very rare for Hyuk and Hongbin to be angry with each other, so of course he was concerned and tried to end the argument before it even started. But that only managed to make things even worse. 

„Whoa, Hongbin. Calm down, it's just a game.“

„It's not about the game! It's about him acting like an idiot all week long, I can't take it anymore!“

Sanghyuk refrained from even answering that and left the room. Hongbin could swear that he saw tears in his friend's eyes before he was out of sight and immediately regretted saying those words to him.

„Shit, that's not what I wanted ...“

„Go after him, you should apologize“, Jaehwan said softly and gently pushed Hongbin in the side. 

„Yeh, I will.“

Hongbin found Sanghyuk in his room, curled up against his blanket and acting like Hongbin wasn't even there. It was stupid and childish, but Hongbin couldn't blame him. He wasn't actually acting like an adult either.

„Hyukki? I'm really sorry for what I said, can you forgive me?“

Hyuk didn't say a word and only buried his face even more against the pillows. Hongbin sighed and sat down next to his friend to take Sanghyuk's hand in his own palm. Sanghyuk scoffed and looked at the odd gesture with angry eyes, but didn't pull away his hand.

„This looks ridiculous. Your hands are so tiny, Hongbin. Have I ever told you that?“

„Yes, several times, actually.“

„Good. Cause they are. Tiny, I mean. But also cute.“

Hongbin laughed and allowed Sanghyuk to switch the position of their hands. Now, it was Hyuk who was holding the other's palm in his own and Hongbin's heart made a huge leap at that.

„You didn't answer my question. Can you forgive me?“

„Of course I forgive you. You're my best friend. That will never change.“

Hongbin felt relieved upon hearing that, but something about Sanghyuk's words also made him sad. It must have shown on Hongbin's face since Hyuk squeezed his hand and pulled him down for one of his bone crushing hugs. Hongbin frowned and tried to get away, but as usual, Hyuk was too strong to compete against.

„Oh god, I can't breathe.“

„Don't be silly. It's just a hug.“

„Yes but, oof. You have to use less strength if you don't want to choke me.“

„Maybe I want to choke you?“

Sanghyuk let go while delivering his last statement and even had the audacity to wink at Hongbin while saying that he wanted to freaking choke him. What the hell, Hongbin thought, before punching at Sanghyuk's shoulder several times to get that awful, cringy feeling out of his system.

„See, you're trying to use your strength now. But to me, it feels like a mosquito bite, at most. I guess it's a gift.“

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

Hongbin would never forget how much his heart had pounded that day. This mix of emotions that had led to this moment between them, mostly insecurity and guilt, but also a huge amount of affection and trust … all of this made Hongbin realize one thing: he was falling for his best friend. And maybe, just maybe Sanghyuk was feeling the same. He had to test whether this was true or not before he would go completely crazy over this nerve-wrecking uncertainty.

All he needed to do was to get Sanghyuk into a situation where he had to tell him how he really felt. Something where he wouldn't be able to escape or lie his way out too quickly. Wait, this sounded an awful lot like kidnapping. Actually, that wasn't such a bad idea … except for the illegal aspects, of course.

„Why don't you just get him drunk? He sleeps in your bed when he had too much, doesn't he?“, Taekwoon mumbled while chopping vegetables next to Hongbin in the kitchen. They had decided to prepare dinner for all of them and Taekwoon's comment had really come out of nowhere for Hongbin who now looked at him like a deer caught in the headlights.

„What did you just say? Are you reading my thoughts?“

„Me? Nothing. No idea what you're talking about. But if you really heard anything from me, let's just say … you're thinking really loudly, Hongbin-ah.“

Hongbin forgot about how Taekwoon could possibly know about his struggle for a second to consider his proposal. The idea to get Hyuk at least a little bit drunk wasn't that bad, actually. Except for Hongbin's fear for his carpet. And his sheets. And his clothes … well. He just had too make sure that Hyuk wouldn't drink THAT much and he should be fine. Yes, this could really work.

„Thank you, hyung!“, Hongbin exclaimed before practically shredding the next piece of pepper under his knife. Taekwoon only chuckled silently, not even bothering to look up to acknowledge Hongbin's words at all.

„Any time.“

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

A few days later, everything was arranged and Hongbin's plan was ready to get into action. He would go out with Sanghyuk under the false pretense of catching up with a few mutual friends, but then oh no, their friends can't make it in time, what a pity. Guess they'll have to eat and drink on their own. It was perfect. Sanghyuk accepted that they would be alone without a single complaint or even attempting to check in with his friends on his own. Really, there was no reason why Hongbin wouldn't tell the truth about them not making it in time, at least that's what Sanghyuk thought. It had all gone so smoothly, Hongbin was sure that this would work out for him … Well, until Hyuk didn't want to have a single drink all evening.

„No, really. I'm fine, I don't need anything.“

„Are you sure? You can usually hold your liquor, what's the harm?“

„You're kidding, right? You know how embarrassing I get when I drink. No thanks. At least not today, I want to have a clear head.“

Hongbin didn't push any further, realizing pretty quickly that it was no use to force it when Sanghyuk clearly didn't want to drink anything. So Hongbin frowned, cursed Taekwoon and his stupid idea inside his head and downed his own glass of soju in one go. Sanghyuk's eyes widened at that and he even talked Hongbin out of drinking even another drop of alcohol for the whole evening. Hongbin suspected that Sanghyuk probably meant well, but he was too salty about his failed attempt to get the truth out of him to really appreciate it.

On their way home, they didn't talk at all and Hongbin became nervous. According to his 'fool-proof' three-step-plan, they should have at least mentioned the topic by now. Now they would come home and where they would be surrounded by four other people … there would be no use in trying to get anything out of Sanghyuk. Hongbin felt hopeless and just wanted to go to bed as soon as possible and try to forget about all of this.

Sanghyuk helped Hongbin out of his coat before taking off his own and hanging the keys to their dorm next to the door. Hongbin wanted to call it a day and storm off, but then he noticed that their apartment was unusually quiet and … empty. As he walked into his room, he found a note on his desk.

'I'm keeping the others busy. You have time until twelve. Good luck – Taekwoon'

Hongbin grinned and folded the note before letting it slide inside the pocket of his jeans. Maybe there was still hope.

As he wanted to rush back into the living room, he of course ran into Sanghyuk. He only managed to not loose his balance because Hyuk was quick enough to grab his shoulders and hold him into place. Hongbin laughed awkwardly and tried not too think too much about how good it felt to have those large palms on his body again.

„Easy, what's the rush all of a sudden? Going somewhere without me?“

Hongbin simply shook his head, suddenly feeling at a loss of words. Sanghyuk grinned and leaned closer. Hongbin could practically feel him breathing down his neck.

„Uh, what's this ...“, Sanghyuk mumbled and before Hongbin knew what was happening, Hyuk had already pulled the note of his pocket and scimmed through its contents.

„No, wait! That's not for you!“

Hongbin jumped around and tried to grab the note from Hyuk's hands, but his arms were not long enough to get anywhere near where the other was holding the piece of paper.

„It's not FOR me, but it sure seems to be ABOUT me, doesn't it?“

Hongbin huffed so desperately, it almost sounded like a whine. Hyuk grinned and quite obviously enjoyed that his friend was wriggling under his gaze.

„Come on, hyung. Why don't you tell me why you've been so desperately trying to get me drunk the whole evening? I'm sure you have a wonderful reason for all of this.“

Instead of answering, Hongbin buried his face under his hands. This was not at all how this was supposed to go down. Instead of luring Sanghyuk into a trap, it was him who felt trapped all of a sudden. This evening couldn't get more horrible than that.

Hyuk shuffled closer until he was pressing Hongbin against the wall behind them. Before Hongbin could even process and put into words how awfully cliché all of this was to him, Hyuk had already leaned in and started to kiss him tenderly. Hongbin's hands found their way around the back of Sanghyuk's neck and his mouth just seemed to react on his own, kissing him back without really realizing what he was doing. At least not until Sanghyuk deepened the kiss and decided let his tongue trail against Hongbin's lips … a rush of excitement and adrenaline cursed through his body at that and Hongbin became bolder, grabbing Sanghyuk's overgrown hair at the back of the other's head in order to pull and elicit a surprised moan from his lips. 

Hongbin had no idea how long they kept kissing like that while standing in the exact same spot, but it must have been quite a long time since they only decided to let go of each other as soon as they heard the tell-tale clicking sound of their door. Hongbin coughed 'unsuspiciously' and briefly made eye contact with Taekwoon who entered the living room first and nodded in understanding before letting the others in as well.

„Okay, you can come in.“

„Why did we have to wait in the first place? Is there an animal in there or something?“

„An animal … no. Just a bug, that's all.“

„A BUG?! I'M NOT GOING IN THERE, I CAN SLEEP OUTSIDE, IT'S FINE“

„It's okay, Wonshik. The bug is gone already.“

„Is it really? Okay, I take your word for it.“

Sanghyuk laughed and went back to his room, saying good night to all their members and sheepishly squeezing Hongbin's hand one last time. Hongbin felt regretful that they have gotten too lost in their kiss to take this any further. But they had all the time in the world for everything else and he was quite excited for what was to come.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

Before anybody could find out what was blooming between their two youngest members, another unexpected couple announced themselves in their lives. Well, it was more fitting to rather say that they were caught in the act by Hakyeon and everybody came to look instead of being officially announced … you see, as Hakyeon tried to get his coat from his closet, he found none other than Wonshik and Jaehwan making out in there. Nobody was REALLY surprised at that development, but Hakyeon made a scene either way.

„What the fuck are you doing in there! Come out of the closet right now!“

Wonshik looked at Jaehwan and wiped his lips with the back of his hands.

„Umm … okay? We're gay.“

„I MEANT LITERALLY NOT METAPHORICALLY, YOU MOOSEHEAD! NOW LET ME GET MY COAT BEFORE I MISS MY TRAIN FOR FUCK'S SAKE!“

Hongbin and Sanghyuk came out of their rooms to see what all this ruckus was about. Taekwoon was already standing in front of the ridiculous scene and couldn't surpress his laughter about Jaehwan's annoyed expression and Hakyeon's temper tantrum. Hongbin couldn't agree more with Taekwoon's amusement and made several comments about Jaehwan's red lips and Wonshik's obvious tent in his pants. It was just too easy, really, but still rewarding. 

„I love you, Hongbin“, Sanghyuk mumbled while watching the commotion around them with a huge smile on his face and grabbing Hongbin's hand. Hongbin's expression changed from amused into surprised and then delighted as he pressed Sanghyuk's hand and thought … yes, he loved him, too.

 

\--------------------------------

 

„I don't want to fall in love with Sanghyuk ...“, Hongbin mumbled while staring holes into the air in front of him with a horrified expression on his face. He really looked like he had just seen a ghost.

„What did he just say? I think he's going insane down there. Hey, earth to Hongbin, are you there?“

Hongbin hadn't said a thing in the last few minutes while the others were discussing how they could solve this crisis as soon as possible. Everybody agreed that Hakyeon and Hongbin were meant to be, that it wasn't right for them to just break up like that. And if they had asked Hongbin, well … no matter how he tossed and turned the idea inside his head, he always came to the same conclusion: His life would have been very different if he hadn't hooked up with Hakyeon and then fallen in love with him. It might have been a happy life as well, but right now as things were between them, Hongbin didn't want to be without Hakyeon. Jaehwan was in the middle of talking as Hongbin stood up and slowly walked to stand beside them.

„I really think there's just one option for us, and that is …“

„I'll talk to him.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that you have to wait for another chapter until you will find out what happened between Hakyeon and Hongbin. But this was way too much fun to write and I always wanted to include kind of an alternate reality in this story :D I hope you enjoyed this little journey into some different shipping dynamics and leave a comment^^ bye <3


	26. Chapter 26

Last time on "When will this story ever end ..."

Jaehwan was in the middle of talking as Hongbin stood up and slowly walked to stand beside them.

„I really think there's just one option for us, and that is …“

„I'll talk to him.“

That being said, Hongbin grabbed his coat and left without another word, leaving the others behind him.

When he left the building where their dorm was situated, his face was hit with the fresh evening air and the stressful noises of the city. He thought it to be rather fitting to his current situation. While slowly adjusting to the coldness by putting on his coat and bracing himself against the wind, Hongbin headed straight through the city instead of taking a cab because he indeed wanted to feel the fresh air on his skin. And he desperately needed the time it would take him by foot to make up in his mind what he wanted to say to Hakyeon … he had a lot of things to say, actually. But whether Hakyeon would even listen after the stunt Hongbin had pulled a few hours ago, that was a completely different question …

The first idea was to walk back to their studio where the argument had happened. The way back took more time than before, mainly because his steps were now guided by hesitation and regret instead of blind anger. When Hongbin finally made it there, he couldn't find Hakyeon anywhere. Of course, it would have been too easy to find him sitting in the corner, waiting for Hongbin to come back and apologize for running away without letting him properly explain … still, now Hongbin had to marter his brain in search for places that Hakyeon could have went. He had a few ideas, but no real hope of finding him in such a big city, to be completely honest. But he had to try.

He looked for him in every place he knew Hakyeon liked. There were a few coffee shops, some restaurants and a candle store within the radius of both their company and their dorm, but there was no trace of Hakyeon anywhere and nobody had seen him all day. Hongbin became more and more desperate with every passing minute and every headshake he received when asking about a tall, handsome man who was really important to him and had to be found immediately. It was frustrating.

Of course, Hongbin also tried calling Hakyeon several times. Every time he stepped on the street again after another empty shop, he dialed the other's number and only heard the cheerful voice message on the line. Hakyeon had his phone turned off or he had run out of battery, either of those options weren't helpful to Hongbin at all.

„Damn you, Cha Hakyeon. Why do you have to make it so hard for me to apologize to you?“

After several hours without a clue where Hakyeon might have went, Hongbin came back to their dorm. He checked in with the others whether Hakyeon had passed by their home in the meantime, but nobody had even heard of him. He wasn't returning their phone calls either. Hongbin become extremely worried, not only for their relationship, but also Hakyeon's safety. He felt guilty for all the rash and words he had spoken to their leader, fearing that he might have pushed him away for good this time. For a moment, he considered informing one of their manangers about it, but Hongbin soon realized that this would do more harm than good. He would have to explain how such an argument could even happen in the first place and then, it would have been pretty obvious that they were dating. Thinking about the possible consequences for both their careers made Hongbin feel sick, but he also realized that when it really had to come that far, he would feel more sorry for Hakyeon's sake than his own. After all, Hakyeon had just meant well when he bought the rings for them.

He had said that he saw them in a shop and thought they were pretty. That they reminded him of Hongbin and that wearing them would not have to mean anything. But Hongbin didn't listen, he just freaked out when he found the rings in Hakyeon's room. It was like a slap in the face and he felt betrayed for irrational reasons, thinking that Hakyeon would propose to him. He didn't feel ready for even more commitment after just barely accepting the steps they had already taken to a rather normal relationship … and now this?

In hindsight, Hongbin knew how stupid it had been to just assume things and confront Hakyeon the way he did. Hakyeon had just finished practicing his dance routine moments before Hongbin had burst through the door of the studio. He could remember so vividly how beautiful Hakyeon had looked, the buzz and excitement about finishing his practice practically radiating off his skin, eyes sparkling and tousled hair standing in all directions … but in that moment of unjustified hurt and anger, Hongbin had not realized that. And he had not realized the damage that both his words and his actions could do.

Hongbin sagged down on the couch, feeling exhausted and tired and restless all at once. He wanted to keep looking and not stop until he had finally found Hakyeon, but he had no clue where to go next. It made him realize that there was still so much he didn't know about their leader. That there was so much to learn and actually, he would not mind the idea at all of spending the rest of his life with him … it was already hard to think about a past where Hakyeon wasn't there, so how was he supposed to imagine a future without him? But once again, he had acted like Hakyeon didn't mean the world to him, even though it was quite the opposite. After shouting at Hakyeon about taking things too far without his approval, Hongbin had not heard him out. He had simply dropped the rings to the floor and left, leaving Hakyeon behind like HE had been the one who fucked up, although he had just meant well. The memory brought the tears back to Hongbin's eyes and, not for the first time that day, he wished that he could turn back time and make things right.

Before the tears could flow freely again, Hongbin heard the faint clicking sound of their door and immediately jumped up from his spot on the couch. And finally, it was indeed Hakyeon who entered the dorm. Hongbin wanted nothing more than to run to him and crush him in a hug, tell him that he was sorry and he would start to think before acting like that ever again … but he was frozen in place, afraid of what Hakyeon might have to say to him about his childish behavior. Maybe this was the moment that Hakyeon finally accepted Hongbin's ugly side and would end this relationship. The thought alone made Hongbin feel sick all over.

As Hakyeon stepped closer, he didn't seem angry at all, much to Hongbin's surprise. He held his jacket over his arm, as if he was suddenly unsure where you would usually store it away when you got home. He smiled sheepishly at Hongbin and rubbed the back of his neck … neither of them dared to close the distance between them in that moment. There was a wall of silence between them and Hongbin wanted nothing more than to tear it down, but such unthoughtful reactions was exactly what had brought them there in the first place. Luckily, Hakyeon spoke up after pointedly clearing his throat.

„I'm sorry for not answering my phone. I know you and the others called several times, but there was no time and I needed the battery to access my bank account and … well … I gave the rings back. Just so you know.“

Hongbin blinked once, then twice, trying to process Hakyeon's words. After getting shouted at although not doing anything wrong, Hakyeon came back and the first words that left his mouth were an apology. In moments like this, Hakyeon's kindness was almost frustrating to him.

„What …. why? Why did you give them back?“

„What do you mean why? I've made a mistake when I bought them. They made you uncomfortable, so I brought them back to the store where I got them from. No big deal.“

„It was a big deal for you ...“

Hongbin sighed. The rings were not the problem, Hakyeon had to know that. Getting them was a nice gesture, the problem was just Hongbin's stupid mind that just had to overthink everything and make him freak out whenever things threatened to become too serious.

„Hey“, Hakyeon suddenly said and stepped closer, offering his arms for a gentle hug, which Hongbin gladly accepted. Hakyeon's next words were merely a mumble against the crown of his hair.

„I know what you thought the rings would mean. That was not my intention though. I wanted to buy them for us because I liked them, and I like you and I like what we have. Simple as that. Of course, I wouldn't mind if they meant something more, but I really don't need any promises like that from you. We probably won't be able to do anything like this as long as we're idols. There's too much at stake and we have to think of the others as well. But for the near future, I just want us to be happy the way we are and maybe have that option when we are old and don't have so much to lose. Is that alright for you?“

Actually, it was more than alright. It was everything that Hongbin needed to hear and more. He leaned closer into Hakyeon's embrace and let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. Hakyeon just chuckled and tried his best to ignore the curious eyes that were watching them since the rest of them had entered the living room. This was their moment and nothing could …

„Wow, that was pretty gay.“

„Yup. And what was that talk about marriage and stuff? Unbelievable. We wouldn't have to attend, would we?“

„No, probably not. They can marry in Vegas and do their kinky rope stuff in a cheap motel. Wouldn't that be romantic?“

„Totally. And so fitting for their personalities. You should definitely plan the wedding, Sanghyuk.“

On the other hand, Hongbin sure wouldn't mind if these idiots got a good beating. 

 

BONUS:

 

Hakyeon had made a big mistake.

He had left the candy bar on the kitchen counter for five minutes. Just five minutes and it was gone. How could that happen under his careful watch, just how?! He had to find out who did it, even if it would take him ages to do so. So he called his members in for some oldschool questioning. One by one. 

„Where were you around 3pm today?“

Wonshik was fumbling nervously with his fingers, obviously blinded by the bright light that Hakyeon was holding in front of his face. Suspicious.

„I was … hanging out with Jaehwan and Hongbin. Doing stuff. Can you please get that light out of my face, it's so distracting.“

„No, it's meant to be that way. What kind of stuff?“

„Nothing special … just talking and watching videos.“

„Hmm … not a great alibi, Kim Wonshik. But one I can check. You're dismissed ... for now. Tell Taekwoon to come in next.“

Wonshik practically jumped off his seat to get away before Hakyeon could change his mind. A few moments later, Taekwoon lazily shuffled into the kitchen and sat down. He looked at Hakyeon in a challenging manner, as if he wanted to say 'you're wasting your time with me'. But Hakyeon had a different opinion.

„Alright, Taekwoon. Where have you been around 3pm today?“

„I was taking a nap in my room.“

„Was somebody with you that could confirm that?“

„No, but I told Sanghyuk about it before he went out. He can confirm it.“

„That's not good enough, Taekwoonie ...“, Hakyeon mumbled. He disapprovingly shook his head before continuing, mainly for dramatic effect.

„I have to find out who took the candy bar. But I have a feeling that you're telling the truth … Alright, if you tell me what Wonshik and Jaehwan were doing around that time, I'll buy you the largest, sweetest coffee you can get.“

Taekwoon's eyes widened at the 'sweet' deal that Hakyeon was offering to him. He didn't know much anyway, but the price was too good to resist.

„Okay … I know for a fact that Wonshik did not leave his room around 3, I would have heard that. But I don't know what Jaehwan was doing … maybe he was with him, maybe not? That's all I know.“

„Hmm …“, Hakyeon hummed while tapping his chin with his index finger.

„I think that was at least worth a medium coffee. Glad to make business with you.“

Taekwoon nodded and stood up.

 

\----------------------------------

 

„Okay, Jaehwan.“

„I didn't do it!“

„I haven't even ...“

„I said I didn't do it!“

Hakyeon rubbed his temples before continuing. Cracking this one would be especially difficult.

„Let me ask my question first, okay? So, where have you been around 3pm today?“

„I can't remember.“

„What do you mean, you can't remember?“

„I don't know, there is just this huuuuge hole in my memory, I really can't tell.“

Hakyeon squinted at Jaehwan in an attempt to make him feel more insecure about his obvious bullshit. But Jaehwan wouldn't budge, insisting on his weird story no matter how often Hakyeon tried to make him tell something else.

„Wonshik said he was with you and Hongbin, is that true?“

„I really have no idea, hyung. It's all blurry in my head. But I heard you give out sweets for information, and in that case-“

„No sweets for you! I made an exception with the coffee, but I won't be fooled! I will find out who did this and then I will make them do at least 100 sit ups to pay for their crimes!“

Jaehwan rolled his eyes and took his leave, not even waiting to be dismissed by Hakyeon. Hakyeon was desperate and frankly out of options now … Taekwoon could be lying about himself and Wonshik, but how should he prove that? Jaehwan could be acting the way he was because he was guilty or well, because he was Jaehwan. Which was out of question, really. Sanghyuk was the only one with a real alibi … in the end, Hakyeon even went as far as suspecting Hongbin of either taking the candy or making a false alibi for Wonshik. But Hongbin's puppy eyes were more than convincing for Hakyeon that neither of those things were the case (and Hongbin was a terrible liar, which was basically the one thing that kept him from becoming an evil overlord).

Much to his dismay, Hakyeon did not find out who took the candy bar. No matter how long he thought about it and how often he tried to catch Wonshik and Jaehwan off guard with more questions, it never worked out. Little did he know that the only reason for that riddle to be so unsolveable was the fact that the person who took the candy was the only one with a perfect alibi … Han Sanghyuk. All of them had thought he had already been out for his English lesson, but in fact, Sanghyuk had seen the candy in the kitchen and took it before leaving without getting neither seen nor suspected by anyone. For weeks, Sanghyuk basked in his victory, although silently, not even telling Taekwoon of it in order to brag about defeating Hakyeon's perfect watch over their food. It was the perfect crime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So while reading through this chapter again, I realized that much of the stuff in this story is losely based on either myself, like Taekwoon's and Hongbin's anxiety/overthinking (or having romantic feelings for every member of Vixx, oops …) or on my very special friendship with a certain person. I mean, almost all of the jokes that are not based on some crude online humor came to life because of our stupid inside jokes (like the 'ha gay') or stuff that we made up while we were not on drugs, but very much acting like we were (like Hakyeon sleeping in front of the fridge to protect the food … wow, I still wonder how we came to that idea). Well, (literally) long story short, I'm glad that you've enjoyed this unbelievable mess so far, dear reader, and I just wanted to let y'all know that without that special person, this story would have been very different and less funny, if it would exist at all. And now I'll stop rambling before she hits me for being too cheesy, hehe.
> 
> One last thing: I will probably upload 2-3 more chapters, mainly depending on how detailed some scenes will turn out as soon as I get to properly write them down. There were so many things I still wanted to do, but in the near future, I probably won't have enough time to really get into writing again the way I did when all of this started. And I personally don't like it when you just add and add to your story to keep it going, especially fake drama and such, instead of ending it on a good note. That being said, see you next time (hopefully) and have a good life!


End file.
